The Eternal Flame
by E.PetrovaMikaelson
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the Twin Sister of Emily Gilbert but there's a big difference between, Emily's Human while Elena is a Hybrid, a Werewitch Hybrid. Since she was a little girl, she knew she was a Witch but she never knew she was a Werewolf. Co-Writer: godric777
1. Intro

My name is Elena Alicia Gilbert. I'm the Adoptive Daughter of Grayson Gilbert and his Wife, Miranda Gilbert née Sommers, as well as being the Older Twin Sister of Emily Miranda Gilbert and the Adoptive Sister of Jeremy Grayson Gilbert, and the Adoptive Niece of John Gilbert and Jenna Sommers. Emily and I are actually John's Biological Daughters, making us Grayson's Nieces and Jeremy's Cousins.

But that's not all. Our Biological Mother, Isobel Flemming, is a Descendant of the Petrova Bloodline, an old Witch Bloodline which contains Magical Blood Properties due to the birth of the Petrova Doppelgangers, which are born every five hundred years, and my Sister and I are Doppelgangers. John and Grayson aren't just Brothers. They're Half-Brothers. Grayson's Father remarried after Grayson's Mother, Alicia, died. He unknowingly married a distant relative of Lockwood Family, am Untriggered Labonair Werewolf named Delphine Labonair.

Because John came from a Werewolf Bloodline and Isobel came from a Petrova Bloodline, two Doppelgangers were able to be born. One Human. One Hybrid. I'm the Hybrid. A Werewitch. Half Werewolf, half Witch. I found out that I was a Witch when I was a little girl of only five years old. When I was young, my Adoptive Family, including my own Father and Sister, would neglect me and it made me severely depressed and unstable, not in the sense of where I'm suicidal, as I never got the same amount of attention my own Twin got.

Because I was depressed, my Magic reacted badly and I set the living room curtains on fire. Realising that I had Magic, Grayson and Miranda took me to the only other Witches that lived in Mystic Falls, the Bennett' told Sheila Bennett, who just happened to be Emily's Friend's, Bonnie Bennett, Grandmother, who was dubbed as Grams by the younger generation of Mystic Falls, that I could do Magic and they didn't know what to do. Sheila calmly told them that she'd help me as much as she could.

So, most week days after school, and on the weekends, I would go to the Bennett Household, while Bonnie, who didn't know that she was Witch, would go and spend some days and some weekends at the Gilbert Household or at the Forbes Household with Emily's and Bonnie's other friend, Caroline Forbes. I still remember how one day I accidentally set the classroom on fire because Emily, Caroline, and Bonnie were picking on me and calling me names, and after that, I had to stay with Grams to help get control of my temper so that my Magic didn't react negatively.

* * *

_"I wish I was normal."Seven year old Elena Gilbert suddenly said in a depressed voice. While she had said it under her breathe, it had been loud enough for Sheila to hear as they finished doing simple Floating Spell that made objects move._

_"Honey, you are normal."Sheila said, looking straight into Elena's dark hazel brown eyes with her own piercing cocoa brown gaze._

_"No I'm not, Grams. If I was normal, then I'd be like Emily."Elena denied._

_"Oh honey, just because you have Magic doesn't mean you're anything less then normal."Sheila stated as she pulled Elena into a side hug."Besides, you have Magic for a reason."_

_"What reason? And why just me? You said that having Magic runs in the Family, so why do I have it and Emily and Jeremy don't? Or my parents?"Elena said questionably._

_They may have been innocent questions to Elena at the time but to Sheila, they were everything but innocent. They were questions that she shouldn't answer but one day, one way or another, whether the Gilbert's and Isobel liked it or not, the truth was going to come out._

_"Because you have something special, Baby."Elena looked up at Sheila in confusion."You have what they call the Eternal Flame."_

_"The Eternal Flame? What's that?"Elena asked curiously._

_"The Eternal Flame, my child, is what lays deep inside your Magic. It's the core of your Magic."Sheila said and Elena squealed when she was grabbed and her stomach was attacked by Sheila tickling her."Do you remember what I told you about the four Elemental Animals?"Sheila said as she stopped tickling Elena, who nodded."List those Animals in order, baby."_

_"The Dryads of Earth, the Phoenixs of Fire, the Leviathans of Water, and the Sylphs of Wind."Elena listed them easily._

_"That's right, baby."Sheila said, smiling down at Elena."Now, most of Ancestors believed that we got our Magic from the Elemental Animals, but no one truly knows if it's true or not, other then what's been written down in our history books."Sheila stated and Elena nodded, showing that she was listening."Now, your Ancestors believed they were gifted a rare type of fire from the Phoenixs and that it lays dormant within them and it can only be awakened when they truly have connected with their spiritual self, and you know something?"Elena looked at Sheila with a raised eyebrow."I believe that it's true."_

_"How?"Elena asked innocently._

_"Why, baby, didn't you tell me that you feel more connected with the fire element when we use candles and draw on the fire element to do our Spells?"Elena blinked before she nodded and her eyes were wide."I believe, honey, that one day, you'll awaken your Eternal Flame and be the next most powerful Witch in the world."_

_"You think so, Grams?"Elena asked excitedly._

_"I know so."Sheila said, smiling widely at Elena._

* * *

Elena came out of her memory as she stood before the gravestone marked Sheila Bennett."I miss you, Grams."Elena whispered softly as her eyes stung with tears.

With everything that had happened within the last forty-eight hours, nearly seventy-two hours, with Katherine being at the Masquerade Ball, which everyone, except Emily and Elena, knew about and had a plan to kill Katherine, Emily had gone to said Ball after being lied to and Elena didn't even know what was happening and it wasn't like she'd actually go to the Ball even if they had still left her out of it.

Followed after that, Emily had gotten kidnapped that same night and was held hostage for reasons Elena didn't understand, but got the gist of it with Katherine being the main reason Emily was kidnapped. But Elena just needed to be away from everyone. It hurt, knowing that no one would tell her that her own Sister had been taken. At this very moment, Elena needed the one person, the only person who ever truly cared about her and that person was gone.

It had been three months since Sheila had died from the exhaustion of undoing the Spell, with hers and Bonnie's help, that Emily put on the Tomb, which contained the Vampires and was were Katherine Pierce, who was Elena's and Emily's Ancestor and look-a-like, was said to be as well, only she wasn't there. The reason why Sheila even opened the Tomb in the first place was so that Damon could leave Mystic Falls with Katherine. Elena also decided that it was time that she let everyone know that she knew about the Supernatural and has since she was five. Bonnie and Emily were jealous when they found out.

Bonnie was jealous because Sheila had been teaching Elena longer then she had taught her own flesh and blood. Emily was jealous because she was told by Sheila that she was just a Human while Elena was a Witch and she had gained their Witch Heritage because she was the oldest but that wasn't the key reason, not that they knew. However, when Damon realised that Katherine wasn't in the Tomb, they all left the area, concerned for Sheila and Damon for different reasons, they thought that they had sealed the Tomb again, however, the Tomb Vampires had escaped. Luckily, that had been taken care of.

* * *

_Bonnie had asked Elena to go give Sheila the water that the elderly Witch had asked for while she made sure that everything was locked up, seeing as Emily, who was on the phone to Stefan Salvatore, her Vampire Boyfriend, and Elena, who considered the Bennett Household a second home, were going to stay the night to help keep an eye on Sheila._

_"Here you go, Grams."Elena said gently as she put the cup down by Sheila, on the nightstand. She realised that Sheila hadn't answered her, glancing at her, she realised that the older Bennett Witch was asleep and started to pull the cover up, only to freeze and glance up at Sheila's face with wide eyes."Grams."Elena whispered, almost afraid to raise her voice."Grams!"Elena said louder and sat down beside Sheila and gently started shaking her."Grams, wake up!"The brunette exclaimed fearfully."Grams? Grams!?"Elena choked out as tears formed in her eyes and she started to sob."BONNIE!"Elena cried for the younger Bennett Witch and heard Bonnie and Emily race into the room. Bonnie let out a wail and darted around to the other side of the bed."Wake up!"Elena cried._

_"She's not breathing!"Bonnie exclaimed."Sh-she's not breathing!"Bonnie choked out as Emily ran out of the room to get the phone and call for an ambulance._

_"Please, wake up!"Elena and Bonnie cried in unison._

_As Emily was calling for the ambulance, Elena remembered that she and Bonnie were Witches. Elena grabbed the Grimoire and started looking through it hurriedly, along with Bonnie as Emily came back into the room._

_"She'll be fine."Emily said reassuringly to her twin and Bonnie._

_"No, no!"Bonnie shook her head._

_"I can fix this!"Elena exclaimed, believing that she could, even when she knew that she couldn't and wasn't allowed to bring back the dead."I know I can."_

_"Elena, Elena!"Emily and Bonnie, who had realised that there was no way they could bring the dead back, called out to the hysterical short haired brunette._

_"I can fix this!"Elena cried as Bonnie pulled her into a hug."No!"Elena moaned and burst into tears along with Bonnie as Emily pulled them into a group hug. As Emily hugged them and hushed them, none of them noticed a soft fiery glow appear under Elena's shirt, coming from her heart._

* * *

Glancing at the time on her phone, she saw that it was it was only Seven AM. Blinking, the short haired brunette realised that she had been out here since Five-thirty AM. Turning around, the short haired brunette gasped as she found a man, wearing a suit, standing behind her.


	2. Elijah & Rose

"You scared me."Elena stated warily.

"My apologises, I thought you heard me and was merely ignoring me."The man apologised and gave Elena a, nearly none existent, friendly smile."Were you close?"The man asked and Elena blinked before the man gestured to the headstone with a slight tilt of his head.

"Oh, yeah."Elena said and realised that she had been crying and quickly went to wipe away her tears when the man pulled out a handkerchief and held it out for her."Thank you."Elena thanked him as she reached out and gently took it from his hands and used it to wipe her eyes.

"Your welcome, Miss. Bennett?"The man and Elena swore that it almost sounded like a question.

"Ah, no."Elena said, shaking her head."It's Gilbert, actually. I wish my name was Bennett though."The short haired brunette said as she handed back the handkerchief.

"Ah."The man almost sounded amused to Elena's ears but he looked curious."Again, my apologises. I thought because you said that yes to my question, I assumed..."The man trailed off.

"No, I used to spend as much time as I could away from my Family and spend it with Sheila."Elena stated as she put her hands in her pockets and shrugged slightly."She was more of a Mother to me then a Grandmotherly figure."Elena explained and pursed her lips."Better then my own Mother at least."She muttered under her breath, not realising that the man had heard her. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her and thought over her words carefully. He got the slightest hint that this Doppelganger was not treated how her twin was treated by their Family.

Deciding on storing away that bit of information for later, the man smiled at her again."I realised that I haven't introduced myself. I'm Elijah, Elijah Smith."Elijah introduced himself.

He was hoping to get some type of reaction out of her at hearing his name, only when he searched her face, he found it blank. No recognition, nothing other then a small and wary smile. The type of smile that teenager, much like herself, would give to a stranger, one that screamed be wary of those that are slightly older then you and might have bad intentions planned.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Smith."The Doppelganger said and took his offered hand in hers gently."I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert."A shiver went down both of their spines the moment their hands connected.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Gilbert."Elijah said politely.

Just as Elena went to say something, her phone went off. Letting go of Elijah's hand, the brunette unlocked her phone read over the text message with a look of pure annoyance. Elijah watched curiously as she quickly typed a reply before looking up at him and giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."Elena apologised but Elijah merely waved it off.

"That's alright. Have a pleasant day, Miss. Gilbert."Elijah stated."Perhaps I'll see you around?"

"You too, Mr. Smith."Elena replied and gave him a weak smile."Perhaps."Elena agreed, although Elijah got the feeling that Elena was rarely seen around town unless she was doing something important.

Elijah quickly brushed away the feeling of disappointment and watched as Elena walked away before looking down at the headstone of the Bennett Witch. At least the Bloodline had continued. Elijah thought idly as he remembered his promise to his Mother's Mentor and best friend, Ayana , one of the Bennett Ancestors.

* * *

"There's two of them!?"Was the first thing that greeted Elena as soon as she stepped into the Salvatore Boarding House and looked at the person who had spoken and raised an eyebrow at the person, no, woman, as said woman looked between her and Emily in surprise."At least that explains why we had two different photos and two different names."The woman grumbled.

"Ah, who is this?"Elena asked, looking from the woman to the two Vampire Brothers and her Twin with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Rose."Damon said as if that explained everything but was met with a blank look from Elena."You know, the one that helped in kidnapping your Sister."Elena turned to look at Rose sharply and looked ready to hex the light haired brunette to hell and back."We told you this last night."

"No, Damon, you didn't."Elena gritted out, glancing at Damon, who went to protest but Elena quickly spoke again."All you said was;'Your Sister was kidnapped but don't worry, we saved her and no, before you ask, she's completely fine.' and then you left."Elena stated, crossing her arms."Why is she here and not dead for playing a hand in kidnapping Emily."Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at the Brothers."Normally you two go about killing people first, ask questions later when it comes to Emily's safety."Stefan winced while Damon looked at her, annoyed."Just saying."Elena said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Rose has information that she wants to share with us. It concerns you and Emily."Stefan explained before Damon could say something that would most likely piss Elena off. The twins turned their complete attention to Rose as Elena went and sat down away from everyone.

"Ok, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true."Rose stated as she started pacing."It's the problem with all this Vampire crap, but Klaus, I know, is real."Rose said firmly.

"Who is he?"Emily asked.

"He's said to be one of the oldest Vampires in existence."Elena spoke up, shocking everyone and they all looked at her."All because he's one of the Originals."

"How do you know that?"Damon asked and Elena's eye twitched.

"If any of you have ever paid attention to me or listened to a thing I say, you would know that I spent nearly my whole life with Grams and that I've known about the Supernatural since I was five."Elena stated, rolling her eyes."Many think that he's a legend because he's from the first generation of Vampires."

Emily turned to her."What do you think?"Emily asked her Twin, surprising the short haired girl and she blinked in surprise.

"Me? I don't know."Elena shrugged."There's lots of rumours about him. Some of the Grimoires, which don't just contain Spells, that I have say that if you meet him, do as he says or face the consequences."Rose nodded in agreement while the Salvatore Brothers looked annoyed, and Emily pursed her lips."But like I said, many just think that he's a legend because he comes from the first generation of Vampires."

"So, like Elijah?"Emily asked, glancing between her Twin, who blinked and raised an eyebrow at the name, and Rose, who shook her head.

"No."Rose said, sighing."Elijah was Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. Elijah is a foot soldiers. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest."Stefan spoke up.

Emily glanced from Stefan to Elena, who shrugged, which meant that she didn't know if what Stefan was saying was true."Ok, so you're saying that the oldest Vampire in the history of time is coming after Elena and I?"Emily asked, looking at the Vampires.

"Yes."

"No."

Came the answer of truth, from Rose, at the same time as the answer of denial, from Stefan.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she says is true..."Damon trailed off as Elena and Emily shared a look before they watched the trio in front of them.

"Which it is."Rose stated.

"And you're not saying it, so I don't kill you."Damon cut in threateningly.

Rose rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest."Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."Damon finished.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right?"Stefan said, standing up and made his way over to Emily, taking a seat next to her."So no one else knows that you two exist."

"Not that you know of."Rose added.

"That's not helping."Damon said, glaring at Rose.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him."Stefan said, looking at his Brother, Rose, and Elena."We're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction."Stefan stated."I mean, we don't know what's real."Stefan turned back to Emily."For all we know, he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story."Elena rolled her eyes.

"He's real."Rose said, getting up and crossed her arms."And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he get's it. If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot."

"Alright, we're shaking."Damon said, sarcastically."You've made your point."Rose rolled her eyes.

Emily and Elena got up at the same time for different reasons."Where are you going?"

"School."Emily and Elena stated in unison, but only Emily looked back at Stefan when she told him where she was going.

"We're late."Elena said, sounding annoyed as she quickly left the house, ignoring Emily's and Stefan's chatter. As she got in the car and went to start it up, Emily got in."What are you doing?"Elena asked suspiciously as she looked at her Twin, who looked back at her.

"I need a favour."Emily stated and Elena's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips but gave her twin a look that said go on as she started up the car and drove away from the Boarding House."I need you to take me to the old Fell Church."

"You're going to go see and see Katherine. Why am I not surprised?"Elena said rhetorically."Do you know how much of an idiot you're being at the moment?"Although, if Elena knew her twin as well as she did, she knew that Emily never listened to her.

"I'm not an idiot, Elena! I know what I'm doing."Emily snapped and glared at her Twin and pursed her own lips, wondering where and when Elena became so confident.

"Ok, fine then."The short haired twin said, rolling her eyes."When you talk to Katherine, do you really think she's going to answer your questions willingly?"Emily opened her mouth to say something, only to snap it shut again."Thought so."Elena said with a small smirk.

"Well, oh so wise one, how do I get her to answer my questions?"Emily asked, glowering at Elena, who thought that her glower looked more like a pout.

"Easy, blood and a very special book."Elena stated and her smirk grew as she heard towards the Gilbert House so that Emily could get the items."Oh, and you also might want to call Caroline and get her on board with this crazy idea of yours so that she can open the entrance for you."Elena added as she pulled the car to a stop in the driveway and Emily got out and headed to the house to get the items that Elena suggested that she use to get Katherine to talk.


	3. When Elena First Met Katherine

"Hello Emily."Katherine said hoarsely, leaning heavily against the wall while looking between her two Doppelgangers."Hello Elena."Emily looked at Katherine with narrowed eyes, missing the look of adoration that Katherine shot at Elena, while Elena crossed her arms, looking bored but if you looked closely, you could see that she was concerned for Katherine."Have you come to watch me wither away?"Katherine asked sarcastically before her gaze shifted to the only person who was able to open the entrance."Goodbye, Caroline."Katherine gritted out, glaring at her.

Emily looked at Caroline."As long as we stay on the other side of the door, she can't hurt us."Caroline's hard gaze shifted from Katherine to Emily."Please."Caroline huffed through her nose and left.

"We?"Elena echoed, raising an eyebrow at her twin, who looked back at her."You make it sound like I'm staying."

"Don't you want to know her story?"Emily asked Elena in a soft voice, so that Katherine couldn't hear them, and looked at her twin in confusion.

"Don't need to know what's already been told."Elena said calmly in a normal voice.

"She told you!? When!? And why didn't you tell me!?"Emily exclaimed, enraged at the fact that Elena already knew Katherine's story and didn't tell her or Stefan and Damon.

"It's not my story to tell, regardless of the fact that we're Family, and she told me the day she arrived in town."Elena stated before leaving her twin dumbfounded and Katherine smirking in amusement.

Elena headed back to her car and while she was walking, she remembered how she first met Katherine. It was shocking to say the least, considering the fact that while she knew about the Tomb Vampires and Katherine, she actually had no idea what Katherine looked like until they met.

* * *

_"What the hell, Emily!?"Elena exclaimed, looking at her twin in shock and confusion._

_Emily had grabbed her and pulled her into a spare room at the Lockwood Mansion. The reason why Elena was even at the Lockwood Estate, although she didn't want to be there because she and Tyler weren't friends, but she had a nice relationship with Carol, was because Richard Lockwood, who didn't like her because she was a Witch, was killed in the fire, that was for the Tomb Vampires, not that Elena knew until Jenna told her._

_"We need to talk."Emily said softly as she looked at Elena._

_Elena didn't notice the way Emily was looking at her, looking at her as if she adored the short haired brunette. Elena went to say that they'd talk later, only to freeze, finally noticing the look in Emily's eyes and also noticed the necklace around her neck. A Daylight Necklace._

_"You're not Emily."Elena stated and looked at her new Vampire twin."Who are you and why do you look like me and my Sister?"Elena asked suspiciously._

_"They didn't tell you."The Vampire said."Of course they didn't."She looked at Elena in amusement."I'm Katherine, Katherine Pierce."Elena looked at her with wide eyes before she glared and watched as Katherine doubled over, placing a hand over her head, in pain as Elena gave her an aneurysm."Stop, please! I don't want to hurt you!"Elena paused at the sincerity in Katherine's voice and let her stand up and look at her in awe."That was actually painful and I've been around for a long time, it takes a lot to hurt me."Katherine said, smirking at Elena while she crossed her arms and looked at Katherine suspiciously."You have the Petrova Fire and seems to burn brightly."Katherine stated, looking down at Elena's hands and saw the faint glow dying at the edges of her fingertips. Looking down at her hands, Elena didn't see whatever Katherine had seen and looked back up at her with pursed lips._

_"What do you want?"Elena said cautiously._

_"To talk. That's all I want to do."Katherine said and sat down on the couch and gestured for Elena to sit down. Walking over to the arm chair, Elena sat down while never taking her eyes off of Katherine."So, you're Elena. Pretty name, it means Shining Light or The Bright One in Greek, doesn't it?"_

_"This can't be what you want to talk to me about."Elena stated._

_Katherine sighed and leaned back in her seat."You're right, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about our Family History, your History. Your History as a Petrova Witch. Your Legacy."Katherine said firmly as she kept her eyes connected with Elena's._

_"What about it?"Elena asked, eyebrows furrowed."Petrova Witch? Legacy?"_

_"You, my sweet Zornitsa, are my descendant and unlike your weak Twin, you're also a very Powerful Witch because not only are you a Firstborn Petrova Witch but you stole your Sister's Magic while you were still in your Mother's womb."Katherine stated and Elena blinked in confusion and shock._

_"What?"Elena exclaimed."I know about Firstborn Magic, but I've never heard or read about twins stealing each others Magic Magic while they're still in their Mother's womb."_

_Katherine looked at her in amusement."That's because two Petrova Doppelgangers can't be born without one being Human and the other being something else."Katherine stated calmly."Two Doppelgangers like you and your weak Sister can't exist at the same time without taking something from the other. Because you were born first, you took your Sister Magic before she could be born. Without that Magic, she's just a boring Human."Katherine smirked when she called Emily a boring Human._

_Elena glared and watched in silent satisfaction as blood started to dribble down Katherine's nose and from the corner of her eyes while she gritted her teeth in silent agony and gripped the arm of the couch. She and Emily might not get along but she was still Elena's Sister and she couldn't help but be loyal to her Sister._

_"Start explaining, without insulting my Sister."Elena hissed out._

_"Only if you stop doing that."Katherine gritted out and Elena stopped giving her a nose bleed and stopped the blood tears from rolling down Katherine's face."You really are it."Katherine breathed out and Elena raised an eyebrow at her."The Eternal Flame."Elena's eyes lit up in recognition."It flows through you. You are The Eternal Flame. But don't worry, I'll get to that part after I've told you everything else, but first, I have to tell you about something that concerns you and your Sister, well, mostly it concerns her and it will only concern you when she dies."_

_Elena leaned back in her seat, looking at Katherine in shock and confusion."Dies? What do you mean dies?"_

_"Sooner or later, the rest of the Supernatural World will find out about her, Elena."Katherine stated."And when they do, word will get to Klaus and he will come here with the intention of killing her in a sacrifice."Katherine explained in a rather cryptic way to Elena."Every five hundred years, Doppelgangers are born in our Bloodline, for one reason and one reason only. To be a Sacrifice in a Ritual. That's what we are. Doppelgangers. However, only one Doppelganger is to die."_

_"Emily."Elena stated weakly in realisation and Katherine nodded."Because she's Human."Elena added."Why? What Ritual?"_

_"Have you heard of the Sun and Moon Curse?"Elena's eyes widened."I'll take that as a yes. Question is, how?"Katherine asked."_

_"I read about it and Grams, Sheila Bennett, she told me about it."Elena said truthfully."How does the Doppelganger fit into the Sun and Moon Curse?"Elena asked in confusion."It talks about a Moonstone being used to break the Curse."_

_"Correction, the Moonstone is what binds the Curse, the Doppelganger is what breaks it by the Doppelganger being drained dry of blood."Katherine corrected her."But there's something you should know. This Sun and Moon Curse, it's fake."_

_"But there is a Curse though, right?"Elena said questionably._

_"Correct, my smart Zornitsa, there is a Curse. But it's Klaus' Curse."Katherine stated._

_"Who's Klaus?"Elena asked._

_"A very old Vampire and is the reason I am who I am today."Katherine said gravely and Elena raised an eyebrow, telling her Ancestor to talk and she did, she told Elena everything and by the end of it, Elena was horrified and looked deeply disturbed._

_"So, Klaus wants to kill Emily and awaken his Werewolf side and become a Hybrid, and when he does, he can create an army of Hybrids."_

_"Yes."Katherine said."And when he does, you'll be the last of the Petrova Bloodline, you will have everything."_

_"What do you mean?"Elena asked warily._

_"It is said that when all but one of the members of the Petrova are dead, the last of the Petrova's will gain the powers of the Phoenixs, including Immortality."Katherine explained and Elena looked at her in shock._

_"Immortal?"Elena said questionably."But what about you? Shouldn't you be Immortal because your Family is dead?"_

_"I became a Vampire before my Family was murdered."Katherine stated."Only my Daughter survived and she became Immortal..."Katherine trailed off and Elena caught on quickly._

_"Until? There's a loophole, isn't there?"Elena stated and Katherine raised an eyebrow at her as if saying;'Is there?'."There's always a loophole. Nature would never truly allow us to be Immortal."_

_"True."Katherine said and smirked."The loophole is for you to have a child to continue the Petrova Bloodline. Without doing that, you'll be Immortal for a very long time."_

_"And alone."Elena added so softly under her breath that Katherine didn't hear her._

* * *

Elena was pulled out of her memory when her phone went off and she found herself in front of her car. Pulling her phone out, she saw that it was the School and Elena groaned, remembering that she was one of the School's contacts to know where her Siblings whereabouts were if they weren't at School. The reason why Elena was one of their contacts was because Elena didn't have to go to School because she took the Senior Exams months ago and passed them with flying colours, meaning she didn't have to continue School and was looking at Colleges, most likely further away from Mystic Falls, to go to and no one noticed, except Jenna.

Jenna was surprised but she had been expecting it to happen sooner or later with how much time Elena spent alone and never hanged out with anyone unless she had to, and with Sheila no longer with them, Elena thought that it was finally time to stop making weak excuses about having to help look after her Siblings and denying the fact that she could her phone, Elena told the School that Emily was sick before hanging up.

"The things I do for her and Jeremy and I don't get a single thank you."Elena muttered under her breath before she got in her car and drove back to her house.


	4. Talking With Slater

Elena, who was sitting at her desk and was on her laptop, wasn't even half way into looking for possible Colleges, that suited her and what she was interested in doing for the rest of her life, when Damon appeared out of nowhere, most likely trying to scare her, but because she was used to him popping in and out of her life, along with the fact that she had been around him for so long that she could sense him, he didn't scare her.

"Isn't it a little early too be looking into applying for Colleges?"Damon asked, looking over her shoulder.

"It's never too early, Damon."Elena stated as she shut her laptop and turned to look up at him with a raised eyebrow."What do you want?"

"Wanna go on a road trip out of town?"Damon asked, smirking at Elena.

"Yes, she does."Jenna said, before Elena could say anything, as she came into the room with a basket filled with laundry."What? You need to get out and if it's out of town, who knows, there might be a College nearby for you to look into."Jenna explained, smirking at Elena, who gave her a sour look.

"Well, let's go, Ellie."Damon said and practically dragged Elena to his car.

"Never call me Ellie, ever again, got it."Elena hissed out before she got in the back of the van and her eyes widened before she glared."What is she doing here?"Elena growled out the moment she saw Rose.

"She's taking us to a friend of hers."Damon said before Rose could get a word in.

"Great."Elena mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Back entrance, how convenient."Damon said sarcastically as he came around to the other side of the car as Rose and Elena shut their doors.

"That's the point. We all can't have little Daylight Rings."Damon just rubbed in Rose's face more by showing her the Daylight Ring.

"How do you know this Slater guy's even here?"Damon asked suspiciously as he and Elena followed Rose.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here."Rose said cryptically and Elena pursed her lips into a thin line but didn't say anything.

"Good."Damon said as he suddenly grabbed Rose and slammed her into the nearest wall."Just one thing. If you are setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat."Damon threatened Rose, who looked extremely annoyed."Something I'm very good at."The next thing Damon knew, he was shoved up against the car with his hands pinned behind his back.

"I'm older then you and stronger."Rose stated, a clear warning in her voice."Don't get on my bad side."Rose let him go and he turned to face her."You can trust me."Rose said before she turned and started walking away.

"Some help you were."Damon grumbled at Elena, who looked up at him as they followed Rose.

"I'm sorry, was I suppose to help you?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at Damon while hiding her amusement.

"Uh, yes!"Damon said sarcastically."Why is it that you got Magic and your Sister didn't? She would have been a lot more helpful-AH!"Rose whirled around to find Damon withering on the floor while holding his head in pain while Elena stood there, glaring down at him.

"You wanna know I didn't help you, Damon?"Elena asked as she eased up on giving him an aneurysm, but it was still there in his head, throbbing lightly in warning, and bent down next to him as he looked up at her with furious blue eyes."I didn't help you when she shoved you up against the van because to be completely honest with you, I don't like you, I hate you, and, even though my twin and I don't get along, if it were up to me, you'd be nowhere near Emily, and I also want you dead."Elena stated coldly as she looked down at Damon with icy chocolate brown eyes and he inwardly shivered at the look in her eyes.

Standing up, Elena turned her attention to Rose, who held her hands up in a I surrender fashion. Raising an eyebrow, Elena made a gesture for the other brunette to continue showing them to where Slater was. Glancing at Damon, who was getting up, Rose turned on her heels and continued walking again after the blue eyed Vampire gave her a nod of reassurance.

"How is she a Witch and her Sister isn't?"Rose asked as Damon came to walk beside her.

"Don't know but she does and she won't tell us."Damon said, glaring over his shoulder at Elena.

"That's because you won't like the answer."Elena stated."Or maybe you will. Either way, I'm not telling you and it's a good thing Witches can't be Compelled."Elena added, smirking at Damon, who's glare darkened at her smuggest."A coffee shop."Elena muttered as they entered a back door and headed over to the bar.

"Wow, what about the, uh, sunlight?"Damon asked, eyes wide and Elena rolled her eyes as Rose took off her jacket.

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate."Elena and Rose said in unison.

"You see the appeal now?"Rose asked Damon, who hmmed.

"That and the free Wi-Fi."Elena, who was hiding behind Damon, turned to see a Vampire, most likely Slater, come over to them.

"Oh, hey."Rose said, happy to see her friend as she hugged him.

"Hey."Slater said, hugging her back.

"How are you?"Rose asked him.

"Good."He said before they let go."I saw you come. What are you doing here?"

"That's a long story."Rose stated cryptically."But I want you to meet..."Rose trailed off as they both turned to Damon.

"Damon Salvatore."Slater said knowingly and Damon raised an eyebrow at him."Turned 1864, Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce, a.k.a. Katerina Petrova."Damon smirked grimly."So I take it I was right?"Slater looked back at Rose."What I told you about the tomb under the Church?"

"Yes, it was right."Rose said, smiling back at Slater."Thank you for the tip."

"Oh, it was more then just a tip if you ask me."Elena said as she finally stepped out from behind Damon and Slater, who had turned at the new voice, stared at her with wide eyes.

"Katherine?"Slater choked out and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Nope, I'm her Doppelganger. Elena, Elena Gilbert."

"Wait, I-I thought that her Doppelganger's name was Emily?"Elena looked amused at Slater stuttering."Did I get the name wrong?"Slater asked Rose, who shook her head.

"No. Turns out, there were twins, that's why there were two photos of the same girls, only one with short hair and one with long hair."Rose reassured him.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you both."Slater held out his hand to shake and Damon took it while looking at Rose."Maybe."He added and Elena chuckled as the two let go of each other's hands."What's going on, Rose?"Slater asked, looking back at Rose."Where's, uh, Trevor?"Rose gave him a grim smile.

"And I'm gonna get a coffee while you guys talk."Elena said and walked away before Damon could stop her.

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?"Slater asked just as Elena came back with her coffee and sat down next opposite Rose.

"Beyond dead."Damon stated firmly.

"Trevor was a good man."Slater stated and gave Rose a sad look."Helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period."Slater explained."I was going for my Psych PhD."

"Slate's been in college since '74."Rose explained at Elena's curious look.

"Really?"Elena asked, turning to Slater, who nodded."Know any good ones?"

Slater smiled."A few, but it depends on what you're interested in."Slater said and Elena nodded, agreeing with him."When I was turned."Slater looked back at Damon, referring to the date Rose gave Elena and Damon."I have 18 Degrees, three Masters and four PhD.s."

"The point?"Damon wondered, looking annoyed.

"Exactly. I mean, ugh, what is the point?"Slater replied, sounding amused."What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me."Elena snickered when she saw that Damon didn't have an answer.

"We need your help."Rose spoke up when Damon shot her a look."If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how'd you hook him up?"

"Craigslist."Slater answered without missing a beat.

"Really?"Damon asked and Elena hid her smirk behind her coffee, which she took a sip of.

"Seriously, I respond to a personal ad that gets sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah..."Slater trailed off."Who's dead. And that's where my connection ends."

Elena went to say something sarcastic but snapped her mouth shut when she saw the same man she had seen early this morning, looking right back at her from across the street. Pursing her lips, Elena returned her attention back to the trio.

"Here's what I don't get,"Damon leaned forward in his seat."Elijah moved around during the day."Damon stated."Which means the Original people knew the secret of the Day Ring. Now, why would Klaus wanna lift the Curse of the Sun and the Moon?"Damon asked Slater

"To keep the Werewolves from lifting it."Slater said seriously."If a Vampire breaks the Sun Curse, the Werewolves are stuck with the Curse of the Moon forever and vice-versa."

"But Werewolves are all but extinct."Rose said softly.

"Well, true, I've never seen one, but rumour has it."Slater retorted.

"Not such a rumour."Elena and Damon said in unison and Rose turned to them sharply.

"Mystic Falls?"Slater asked, looking between them and Elena nodded."God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."Slater said in awe.

"'Awesome' doesn't even begin to describe it."Damon said.

"Can say that again."Elena grumbled.

"Wait, can we stop the Curse from being broken at all?"Damon suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"Slater asked.

"Can we render the Moonstone useless and stop the curse from being broken?"Elena rolled her eyes at this, knowing that it wasn't the Moonstone that they had to make useless but rather the Doppelganger.

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you wanna do that?"Slater asked, looking confused for a second before looking at Elena, who offered him a small smile.

"Tell me how."Damon demanded.

"You think I'm gonna help you do something that will piss of an Original and keep me from walking in the Sun?"Slater retorted."Eh, sorry."He added, looking at Elena, who waved away the apology and glanced out the window, only to find Elijah still standing there.

"He's got a point. Pissing off an Original doesn't sound like fun, Damon."Elena said, her eyes narrowed when she finally noticed the Daylight Ring on Elijah's finger.

"Shut up and drink your coffee."Damon snapped at her."If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to find a way to save you and your Sister."

"No, you're trying to find a way to save my Sister because if you had the choice of choosing who you wanted to sacrifice for this Ritual, it would be me."Elena retorted, still not looking at Damon."However, we both know that if you ever vocalised this in front of my Sister, who is a Martyr, she will say no and demand a valid reason why you ever thought it was a good idea."

Damon pursed his lips, knowing that Elena was right, and turned his attention back to Slater."You wanna walk in the sun?"Damon asked."I can make that happen, if you help us."

Elena's eyes widened when she saw Elijah throw something shiny at the windows and suddenly the glass shattered into a million tiny pieces. Unlike everyone else who either got thrown off their seats or ducked under the tables to try and hide from the sun, Elena sat there in her spot, her palms out in front of her and pieces of glass frozen in mid air in front of her.

With the chaos going on around, Damon had turned his complete attention on Rose, who was being burned by the sun, after looking out the window to find out who did what to cause the explosion, didn't see Elijah appear by Elena, who stood up and let her hands fall to her side, along with the glass falling down in front off her and looked for Elijah in the crowd outside.

"Looking for someone."Elena's eyes widened and she whirled around to find Elijah standing there. Before she could do anything, Elijah grabbed her and Vamp-Sped away.


	5. Twenty Questions

As Elijah ran to his car, he glanced down at Elena, who was holding onto him tightly before he felt a searing pain in his head and had to stop and let get of Elena, who stumbled away from him and watched as he gripped his head in pain while she raised her hand and bent her fingers slightly, almost into a fist.

"Who are you, really?"Elena asked as she watched him fall to his knees. At least they were in an area where there weren't any Humans around.

"My name is Elijah, although my last name is not Smith."The Vampire gritted out."It's Mikaelson. Elijah Mikaelson."

"The same Elijah who tried to take my Sister?"Elena asked warily.

"Yes."Elijah hissed out and was surprised when Elena stopped giving him aneurysm and he stood up, looking at her with narrowed eyes."You're a Witch."He stated.

"Yep."Elena stated."And let me guess, you want to use either me or my Sister in that stupid Ritual, but now you have a problem. I'm a Witch."Elena said, smirking at him and he frowned at her."Although, from what I know, that Curse is a fake. The real one is about Klaus being a Hybrid."Elijah's eyes widened as Elena took one step towards him."So you're his henchmen."

"Henchmen? Is that Rose-Marie refers to me as?"Elijah asked, sounding amused.

"No, she called you the Easter Bunny and a foot soldier."Elena answered."How are you alive? Damon said you were dead."

"I've been dead for centuries."Elijah answered, smirking.

"Is this the part where I laugh?"Elena retorted, raising an eyebrow."Because that was not funny, not in the slightest."

"You're an odd one."Elena's eyes darkened and she pursed her lips."You have the chance and the ability to stop me and to run and yet, you haven't."

"You make it sound like I should be afraid of you."Elena stated.

"And because it's rather obvious that you aren't, you're either very brave or very stupid."Elijah stated."Why haven't you run?"

"I prefer cautious because if you haven't noticed, I'm keeping my distance."Elena gestured to the space between them."And I haven't run because one, I know you can easily catch me"Elena said as if it was obvious and Elijah nodded in agreement."and two, I want to talk to you."Elijah raised an eyebrow at her."Since I've told you that I knew the truth about that stupid Curse,"Elena rolled her eyes at the mention of the Curse."you haven't threatened me or tried to attack me, or even tried to knock me out. So, obviously, you want your questions answered and I want my questions answered. So, how about a game of twenty questions?"

"How about after I deal with some business, we can play that game."Elijah smirked and Elena narrowed her eyes before she nodded."Now, if you'd come with me."He held out his hand for her to take.

"And where are we going?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"To my car of course."Elijah answered honestly and Elena sighed before she placed her hand in his gently and allowed him to Vamp-Speed her to his car."Now if you don't mind waiting here, I'll be back soon."Elena stared at him before she nodded and he unlocked the car, allowing her to get into the passenger seat before he shut the door and disappeared, leaving Elena alone to her thoughts and briefly wondered if anyone was worried about where she was or if they were worried about her in general.

* * *

The brunette was startled awake when the car started up and she wondered when she fell asleep."What time is it?"Elena asked, noticing that it was dark out, and glanced at Elijah.

"Five past nine."Elijah stated."Forgive me for taking so long, I had to deal with something else."Elena just shrugged.

"No apology needed."Elena waved it off."So, wanna tell me how you're alive?"Elena asked tiredly and Elijah glanced at her with a small smirk.

"Unlike normal Vampires, I am Immortal."Elena looked at him sharply as he continued to stare at straight ahead at the road."I cannot die from being staked or standing in sunlight. The sun will burn me and set me on fire but I will still be alive."

"That's gotta hurt."Elena muttered and Elijah nodded, it did hurt.

"I believe it is my turn."Elijah stated, looking thoughtful."How do you know that the Sun and Moon Curse is a fake?"

"Katherine Pierce, or as you would know her as Katerina Petrova, told me."Elena stated calmly.

"Ah, Katerina."Elijah said with disdain in his voice.

"Why were you at the Cemetery this morning and did nothing when you saw me, I mean, you could have taken me if you wanted to."Elena asked.

"I followed you to the Cemetery because I was confused as to how there are two Doppelgangers and I didn't want to take you from your home because then word would spread about your disappearance on the news and then Klaus would know about the Doppelganger before I wanted him to know."Elena eyes narrowed at this."You are a Witch but your Sister is not, how is that possible?"

"Two Doppelgangers cannot be born at the same time without one being Human and the other being something Supernatural."Elijah blinked and pursed his lips."Why don't you want Klaus to know about my Sister and I, I thought you were his henchmen?"Elena said questionably.

"I am not his henchmen, although I can understand why many would refer to me as that. I don't want to take you to Klaus because I want to do things on my terms."Elijah stated cryptically."Are you afraid of me now that you know that I am not your normal everyday Vampire?"

"No. I'm cautious, that's not going to change to me being afraid of you."Elena stated firmly."You can't truly be Immortal though. Nature would never allow it, so there must be something that can weaken you or even kill you for good. The question is what?"

Elijah smirked as he glanced her."I was wondering when you were going to ask that question. There is one thing that can kill me but it was destroyed a thousand years ago, however, it's ashes were collected and a Magical Dagger, dipped in that ash, can put me down but once removed, the affects become useless."Elena nodded in understanding."Now, since we've gotten that out of the way, I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because you are a Witch, you cannot be used in the Ritual, however, your Sister can. I'm sure you want to find a way to keep her alive?"

"I don't need your help keeping Emily alive. I already have a plan."Elena retorted and Elijah suddenly whirled off the road and parked the car before he turned to face her, raising an eyebrow at him."I knew it."Elena said, looking back at him."You don't want Klaus to awaken his Werewolf side, in fact, you want to kill him, why?"Elena asked, looking deep into Elijah's eyes as if she could find the answer.

"Klaus took my Siblings."Elijah answered and Elena blinked rapidly in confusion."He Daggered them and then buried their bodies at the bottom of the sea."Elena stared at Elijah with wide eyes in shock."Now what plan do you have that could possibly keep your Sister alive?"

"I'm going to be the one that will be sacrificed in the Ritual."Now it was Elijah's turn to be shocked.

"But when you die and Klaus realises that he used the wrong Doppelganger in the Ritual, he'll just wait for the next Full Moon to use your Sister."Elijah stated."You'll die for nothing."

"And that, Elijah, is where you're wrong."Elijah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion."When I die, my Sister will be the last living Petrova, all of my powers, my Magic, will be transferred to her."

"She'll be a Witch."Elijah said in realisation and Elena nodded.

"And Klaus will have to wait for another five hundred years for the next Petrova Doppelganger to be born."Elena stated, smirking at Elijah.

"But what if it doesn't?"Elijah questioned her.

"It will."Elena stated firmly.

"How do you know?"Elijah asked and wondered why he cared. Either way, one of the Doppelgangers would die and he would be able to kill Klaus.

"Katherine told me."Elena stated.

"Katerina is a liar."Elijah retorted calmly. Although, on the inside, he was furious at the fact that this Doppelganger would believe that Katerina would tell the truth.

"Katherine cares about me."Elena retorted and rolled her eyes."She'd never lie to me."

"Katerina cares about no one but herself."Elijah retorted and Elena rolled her eyes again causing Elijah to glare at her. "Why do you think that she'd never lie to you?"

"Because she gave me a book that was written by her Great-Great Grandfather. I looked for his name in the Petrova History Book, it's a match. He existed."Elena explained and Elijah's eyes narrowed."There's no way Katherine could forge his handwriting."

"What does one of your Ancestors have to do with this?"Elijah asked, confused and frustrated.

"Katherine's Great-Great Grandfather and her Great-Great Aunt and Uncle were orphaned at a young age, however, his siblings died young because they had weak immunity systems, and he gained all of their Magic."Elena explained, trying to be as cryptic as possible about her Magic."He was the last Petrova until he married and had children of his own."

Elijah was silent as he thought over Elena's words."But in the end, you'll still die. What about your friends, your Family?"

"What about them?"Elena asked indifferently.

"You don't care about their feelings?"Elijah asked instead of answering.

"They never cared about mine. I think the only person who ever truly cared about me was Grams."

"Sheila Bennett."Elijah stated, remembering the gravestone they were at this morning and Elena nodded, looking down at her lap and fidgeted with hem of her shirt."What if I told you there was a way to save the life of the Doppelganger?"Elena looked at him sharply.

"I don't think you get it. I want to die and if it means allowing Klaus to drain me dry, then so be it."Elena snapped and suddenly looked tired, as if she was starting to give up on living."I don't want to live, Elijah."

"Why are you suicidal? Is it because your Family and friends don't care about you?"Elijah asked, suddenly warily of her answer.

"Hit the nail right on the head, except, I don't have friends, I just have people who use me for their own selfish gain."Elena said as she looked away from his piercing stare.

Elijah wasn't sure what it was with this Doppelganger that suddenly made him feel very protective of her, but she was different to her two Ancestors and he knew that he had promised himself that he would never fall for her face again, but he felt drawn to her and wanted her to live.

"What if..."Elijah trailed off as Elena looked back at him."What if I could give you a reason to live?"Elena's lips parted and she looked at him in confusion.

"What are you saying?"Elena asked and Elijah glanced down, away from her prying eyes.


	6. One Shock Too Many In A Night & Day

Elena was unable to sleep that night. Her mind was reeling from her talk with Elijah earlier. The Vampire had brought her home, through her open window as to not wake up her Family, hours ago and then he left her to think over his offer. Hearing a knock on her door, Elena sat up and told whoever it, in a soft voice, was to come in. Elena raised an eyebrow at seeing Emily come into her room. Her twin never came into Elena's room without a reason and said reason was normally bad. Glancing at the time, Elena saw that it was nearly nine o'clock and wondered why Emily wasn't at School.

"I need your help."Emily said gently as she came and sat on the bed.

"With what and why?"Elena said softly and suspiciously.

"Just trust me, please."Emily demanded rather then asked.

"Emily, whenever I end up trusting you or the Salvatore Brothers, someone ends up kidnapped or dead. So the answer is no, I'm not going to 'Just trust you'."Elena snapped, finally starting to feel the affects of not being able to sleep take it's hold on her."Now go away, I haven't been able to sleep all night because of the fright I got yesterday and because it took me hours to find someone to bring me back to Mystic Falls after Damon abandoned me."Elena grumbled and Emily winced.

"He didn't mean to, he was just concerned about Rose."Emily tried to defend Damon and Elena rolled her eyes at her twin. She could defend someone who wasn't her own flesh and blood but she couldn't apologise to her own flesh and blood."About yesterday..."Emily trailed off and Elena eyes narrowed in suspicion."Where did you go anyway?"

"I never asked, but I know that it was about a two hour drive back to Mystic Falls. Ask Damon."Elena said, not understanding why Emily wanted to know where Rose had taken her and Damon. Huffing, Emily stormed out of the room and slammed the door."**_REAL MATURE, EMILY!_**"Elena yelled so that her twin could hear her. Lying back down, Elena pulled the covers up to her face as she turned on her side and faced her windows, and the short haired brunette snuggled into her sheets. Closing her eyes, she allowed her recent memory to resurface.

* * *

_"What if..."Elijah trailed off as Elena looked back at him."What if I could give you a reason to live?"Elena's lips parted and she looked at him in confusion._

_"What are you saying?"Elena asked and Elijah glanced down, away from her prying eyes._

_"What I'm saying is, let me in, let me be your reason for living. You don't, you shouldn't sacrifice yourself for others who clearly don't care about you."Elena looked away, blinking rapidly and frowned."Sheila would not have wanted you to die just so that you could join her on the other side, do you really think that's what she would want?"_

_"No, she wouldn't."Elena agreed, tearing up as she looked back at Elijah."How can you be my reason for living?"The short haired brunette asked as Elijah pulled out a new handkerchief and Elena took it, wiping her eyes."Thank you."Elena muttered and handed him back his handkerchief._

_"Let me be your reason to live."Elijah stated, confusing Elena._

_"You, what do you mean, like a friend? A boyfriend? Because you, physically, look around twenty-four."Elena stated questionably._

_"Whatever you want, Sweet Elena."Elijah said gently as he grabbed a few strands of hair in between his fingers and pushed it behind her ear."But know this, I will not let you die, I will protect you, even if it's from yourself."Elijah suddenly vowed, shocking Elena._

_"Why?"Elena choked out._

_"Because I see something in you that I believe no one else sees."Elijah said softly as he leaned his forehead against Elena's and they stared into one another's eyes._

_"I need time to think."Elena breathed out and closed her eyes._

_"Of course, anything you need, Sweet Elena."Elijah mumbled and pulled away._

_However, he gave Elena another shock. He kissed her on the cheek. Elena's eyes snapped open, only to find that Elijah was starting up the car again and started driving again. Elena stared at him for a few minutes before she turned to look back out the window._

* * *

Elena was pulled out of her memory by her phone going off."Hello?"Elena answered without looking at the Caller ID.

"_Hey Ellie, where's Emily?_"Elena's eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

"I don't know and I don't care. And for the last time, Salvatore, don't call me Ellie."Elena snapped and went to hang up.

"_Whatever, did you tell Emily where we went yesterday?_"Damon asked before Elena could actually hang up.

"I don't know where we went yesterday, Damon. I just told her to ask Rose."

"_Really? Well thanks a lot, you stupid little Witch Bitch,_"Ok that insult actually hurt."_because now Emily's over in Richmond, on some suicide mission!_"

"What!?"Elena exclaimed, sitting up."What the hell are you talking about?"

"_It doesn't matter. I'm going to go get her._"Damon reassured her."_Do me a favour and stay out of trouble. One of you mucking about and trying to get yourself killed is enough trouble._"Damon said before he hung up on Elena, who pulled her phone away from her ear and stared down at it, looking rather dumbfounded.

* * *

Hours later, Elena found herself pacing in front of the couch, in the living room, when the front door opened. Turning and thinking it was Damon and Emily, Elena was surprised and horrified to find Bonnie, who had a dry blood trail which started from her nose to her upper lip, and Jeremy, who had a bloody neck, walk in and freeze when they saw her.

"What the fuck happened!?"Elena exclaimed in shock. Elena darted over to her younger Brother's side and helped him over to the couch and made him sit down before doing the same with Bonnie and quickly looked Jeremy over before she ran into the kitchen and came back with a wet towel and some bandages.

"Nothing."Jeremy said and Elena glared at him."I did something stupid."Jeremy admitted under her piercing gaze."I tried to get the Moonstone and Katherine used me as a Blood-Bag."Elena's eyes widened and she looked at him in disbelief before she shut her eyes briefly and then looked at Bonnie."I managed to get the Moonstone out of the Tomb and Bonnie tried to get Katherine out because she barged my life and when she failed,"Jeremy winced as Elena put the wet towel over his wound before grabbing the bandages and started to bandage his neck."Katherine was going to attack me again but Stefan went in and pushed me out, now he's trapped in there."

"Let me get this straight, you tried to get Katherine out of the Tomb without help!?"Elena said once she was done with Jeremy and turned to Bonnie."You could have died! Why didn't you bring me, I could have helped, Bonnie. You're not the only Witch!"

"I did have help!"Bonnie defended herself, only to inwardly curse herself when she realised what she just said and Elena raised an eyebrow at her."I was Channelling."

"Channelling?"Elena echoed and quickly went over what Channelling."Where did you learn to Channel? Who even told you about Channelling? Who or what did you Channel in the first place?"Elena questioned her and narrowed her eyes at Bonnie, who was surprised that Elena even knew what Channelling was but then she remembered that Elena came into her Magic when she was young and was taught by her Grams.

"A Warlock named Luka told me about it and he taught me."Bonnie answered truthfully."I was Channelling him."She added when Elena's eyes narrowed.

"Did he know you were doing this?"When Bonnie shook her head no, Elena paled."You Channelled him without his consent!? Bonnie, do you have any idea how much power is required to break that Spell on the Tomb?"Elena questioned her.

"A lot, obviously."Jeremy said, rolling his eyes and Elena turned to him sharply.

"You, shut it."Elena said darkly and Jeremy and Bonnie flinched, eyes wide at her tone. She never talked to Jeremy in that tone, anyone other then Jeremy, yes, but to speak to Jeremy with such anger was surprising and concerning."Do you have any idea what could have happened?"Elena asked, turning back to Bonnie."You could have not only seriously hurt yourself if you had undone that Spell on the Tomb but because you were draining this boy of his Magic, he could have gone into a coma!"Bonnie's eyes widened in horror as did Jeremy's."Or even worse, he could have died!"Elena snarled angrily and ran her hand through her hair."My god, you are so lucky you failed in undoing the Spell because it's obvious that if you're still standing then that means that the young Warlock is still alive. Count yourself lucky, Bonnie, or else you might have had your hands stained with the blood of one of our own tonight."The Bennett Witch paled at this and Jeremy stared at his oldest Sister with wide eyes."Originally, I was going to lecture Emily, but now I have to lecture you as well, Jeremy?"Jeremy flinched under his Sister's gaze."I thought you were smarter then this! And you!"Elena pointed at Bonnie, who looked down at her lap, avoiding Elena's furious gaze."I thought you, Bonnie, would look into something, like Channelling, when a Witch or a Warlock barely gives you enough information. Sometimes, I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots!"Elena exclaimed furiously.

Elena stormed off upstairs to her room and almost slammed her door shut and locked it, ignoring Jeremy calling out to her and telling her to come back downstairs and. Storming over to her bookcase, Elena pulled out one of her Grimoires. Yes, her Grimoires. Sheila had given her some of the Petrova Grimoires, that were left in Emily Bennett's care from Katherine, when she felt that Elena was ready to know more of her true history. However, when Sheila died, Elena went back to the Bennett House with Bonnie, telling her that Sheila had intended to give her more of her Family Grimoires.

Grabbing one of the Grimoires she had never read, she walked over to her bed and sat down, with the intention of looking through it find a Spell that could help get Stefan out of the Tomb. However, Elena paused when she noticed her phone siting innocently on the bedside nightstand. Elijah had put his phone number in her contacts list. Elena bit her lip as she looked between her phone and her Grimoire. Making up her mind, Elena dropped her Grimoire onto her bed and picked up her phone. Finding Elijah's name, Elena pressed the call button and put her phone to ear as she listened to it ring for a few seconds before Elijah picked up.

"_Hello?_"Elijah spoke, his voice sounded wearily, which told Elena that she might have just woken the Original up.

"Hi, Elijah."Elena said softly and apologetically.


	7. Meeting The Martins

"_Good evening, Sweet Elena._"Elijah said coolly, sounding wide awake now."_May I ask what you're doing up at this time? Shouldn't you be sleeping?_"Elijah asked questionably.

"At the moment, no. My Family is driving me crazy with all of their stupidity."Elena stated."I made up my mind."Elena added.

"_Oh?_"Elena was surprised at how genuinely concerned Elijah sounded."A_nd what choice have you made, Sweetheart?_"

"I can't willingly give up my life for Emily to become a Witch, to have the Petrova Magic. She isn't suitable for it. She'll misuse it and will have no control. I realised that today."Elena explained."We'll do things your way."

"_Perfect._"Elijah stated and Elena could hear the smile in his voice."_Now then, about what I asked you the other night..._"Elijah trailed off.

"Now, I guess I need a reason to live, right?"Elena asked with a weak chuckle before she sighed.

"_Something else is bothering you, what is it?_"Elijah asked questionably.

"My Brother did something stupid and now Stefan is stuck in the Tomb with Katherine."Elena said as she opened up her Grimoire."Now, I have to find a way to get him out of there, and maybe while I'm at it, I'll let Katherine out just to spite everyone."Elena rambled as she flipped through the pages, trying to find a Spell that would free someone from their imprisonment.

"_I rather you didn't let Katerina out, Sweetheart._"Elijah crooned."_However, I believe I can help you get Mr. Salvatore out._"

"Really? You'd help me get him out even after he helped Damon kill you?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked through her Grimoire.

"_Yes._"Elijah stated, sounding amused."_Because your Sister is what is needed to break Klaus' Curse, what better way to protect her then to allow those closest to her to do it?_"Elijah said questionably.

"Fair point."Elena grumbled before she yawned.

"_I believe I shall let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Lovely._"Elijah said softly.

"Goodnight, Elijah."Elena said tiredly and hung up before putting her phone on her nightstand and went back to looking for a that Spell, only she ended up falling asleep.

* * *

When Elena woke up the next morning, it was to Emily banging on her door, telling Elena to come her room because a, Bonnie wanted to talk to them and b, Elena had a new Spell on her door which kept anyone Supernatural, or anyone who knows of the Supernatural from going into her room. Still in her PJ's and still half asleep, Elena headed to Emily's room and found Emily holding the Moonstone and Bonnie siting on Emily's bed. Staying in the door way, and leaning on the door frame, Elena looked at them silently.

"Now you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?"Emily asked, turning to look at Bonnie.

"Right now, it's what's binding the Sun and Moon Curse."Bonnie stated."If I can figure out a way to remove the Spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."Bonnie explained.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful."Emily snapped back at Bonnie, seeing the cons.

"Maybe. If he finds out."Bonnie retorted gently.

"You know, maybe it's not the Moonstone that needs to become useless but the Doppelganger."Elena said tiredly, drawing their attention to her.

"What do you mean?"Emily asked, her interest pipped.

"The Spell binds the Curse, but the blood of the Doppelganger is what breaks it."Elena said as she walked into the room and sat down at Emily's desk chair, looking between them."I've been looking into what a Doppelganger is, from the Witches perspective, mainly the Grimoires, not from what you can find out online."Elena quickly explained when Bonnie and Emily looked like they were going to tell her that there was nothing she looked into that they didn't already know.

"What do the Grimoires say?"Emily asked, looking just as curious as Bonnie.

"The same thing, a Doppelganger has Magical Blood Properties, but so does the entire Bloodline."Elena stated calmly while Emily's and Bonnie's eyes widened."Though, the only difference is that when the Doppelganger is born, the Blood Properties are stronger then the normal Blood Properties of a Witch, Werewolf, or Vampire."

"But that means that the Moonstone and the Doppelganger are both powerful tools that balance each other out and there's a chance that if we managed to remove these so called Magical Blood Properties from either of you,"Bonnie looked between Elena and Emily."could still die, so it's better to figure out how to remove the Spell from the stone."

"Bonnie, can't this wait?"Emily asked, finally having enough of talking about the Curse, and gestured outside."Stefan is in the tomb with Katherine. We've gotta get him out."

"Stefan wants me to focus on this."Bonnie retorted.

"Well then don't listen to him."Emily walked over to Bonnie."He thinks he's protecting me, but he's wrong."

"I'm taking Stefan's side."Bonnie firmly.

"I had no idea there were sides."Elena said sarcastically.

"We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy Sacrifice Ritual."Bonnie said, ignoring Elena, as she took the Moonstone from Emily.

"Ouch, thanks for remembering about me."Elena said darkly and Bonnie winced under Elena's glare.

The bathroom door opened and Jeremy stepped into the room."What are you guys arguing about?"

"Not arguing about anything."Bonnie said calmly and put the Moonstone in her little handbag. Elena raised an eyebrow when she noticed the look that Bonnie and Jeremy shared but pretended not to notice."I need a coffee."Bonnie left the room while Emily sat down on the bed.

"What?"Emily asked defensively as Jeremy turned to look at her.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?"Jeremy asked."Why can't you be like Elena and let us handle it."Elena scoffed and glared at her Younger Brother when he looked at her sharply.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt."Emily said before glancing at Elena."Unlike Elena, who lets everyone walk all over her."

"I let everyone walk all over me?"Elena echoed."I don't let anyone walk all over me, Little Sister. It you who lets everyone walk all over you."Emily glared when Elena smiled and got up."I mean the Salvatore Brothers counter and destroy every move you make."Elena stated before she got up and left the room, hearing Jeremy ask Emily;"So bringing Klaus the Moonstone so you could get yourself killed is okay?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Elena, who was now fully dressed, wearing a denim sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless and strapless lemon pink top, a knee length cheetah skirt, and black flats, along with her shoulder side bag on her left shoulder, which had two of her Grimoires, headed downstairs. Elena was texting Elijah, who said that he wanted to talk to her about meeting with an associate of his, which she agreed to.

"Where are you going?"Jeremy asked, getting in her way, as Emily glared at him and Bonnie.

"None of your business, Little Brother."Elena said coolly and ducked around him and headed to the door, opening it, she walked through the Barrier that was suppose to keep her and Emily trapped inside the house and turned to face the shocked trio."Was that suppose to stop me?"Elena asked, a coy smile appearing on her face."Because trust me, being a Doppelganger Witch has it's perks. Bye."Elena said and gave them a mocking wave before she headed to her car, got in and drove away to the location Elijah gave her.

* * *

Knocking politely on the door of the house that Elena assumed was Elijah's or his associate's house, Elena wasn't left standing on the porch long due to the Original opening the door within seconds of her knocking."Good morning."Elena said pleasantly and Elijah smiled after giving the short haired Doppelganger a once over.

"Good morning, Lovely."Elijah said just as pleasantly and stepped aside."Please, come in."Elijah made a gesture for her to come in and she did.

"You wanted me to meet some associates of your?"Elena asked as she looked at Elijah, who turned to face her after silently closing the door.

"That and to ask if you're still feeling suicidal, and if you are, I'll find a way to keep you locked up away from Klaus."Elijah stated seriously and he looked at Elena with narrowed dark hazel green eyes.

Elena sighed and shook her head."No, Elijah. I'm no longer, as you put it, suicidal. I thought I told you that last night."Elena said just as serious as the Vampire was.

Elijah, seeing and hearing how serious the young Witch was, nodded as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the living room, where a Father-Son Duo sat waiting and most likely heard their conversation. The Father looked at Elena sharply, hiding his emotions behind a mask of calmness, while the son looked at Elena in awe, shock, and confusion. Elijah was curious by their reactions and wondered if it had to be the fact that Elena was both a Witch and a Doppelganger that caused it.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet Dr. Jonas Martin and his son, Luka Martin."Elijah gestured between Jonas and Luka."Jonas, Luka, this is Miss. Elena Gilbert, the oldest Doppelganger Twin."Elijah introduced them and the Father-Son Duo stood up.

"You're Warlocks."Elena stated confidently after she felt a small spark of what felt like electricity in the air.

"We are and you're a Witch along with being a Doppelganger and a Twin at that."Luka said, still looking at her in awe and she gave him a weak and shy smile as she adjusted her side bag."Uh, sorry, sometimes I speak before I think."Luka said when his Father and Elijah gave him a warning look.

"It's fine. It's..."Elena trailed off, looking thoughtful."Different."The short haired girl stated and Luka raised an eyebrow at her."And I'm also sorry. That was rude of me to bluntly call you two out on being Warlocks..."Luka chuckled while a fleeting look of amusement appeared in Jonas' eyes."It's just surprising to meet others who aren't pro-Emily twenty-four seven. It's nice to meet you both."Elena stated.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Miss. Gilbert and if I may be so blunt, I never thought I'd be in the presence of a Petrova Witch, who seems to be close into unlocking her complete inheritance."Elena looked up at Jonas sharply, looking startled.


	8. Talking Of Becoming Immortal

"You know about that?"

"What inheritance?"Elijah and Elena asked at the same time, although while Elena's question was directed at Jonas, the Vampire had directed his question and gaze firmly on the Doppelganger Witch.

"It's not really an inheritance."Elena said to Elijah before looking back at Jonas."How do you know?"

"It's radiating off of you in waves, Miss. Gilbert."Jonas stated calmly."You'll most likely be very powerful in the next month or so."He said said, shocking Elena

"It is?"Elena asked and Jonas nodded firmly.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk about this, along with our plan to get rid of Klaus for good?"Elijah suggested and Elena could see that he was frustrated and curious about this new piece of information for him. Jonas and Luka sat back down on the couch they were siting on before and Elijah guided Elena to sit opposite the Martins, and sat closely next to her.

Elena, who put her shoulder side bag on the floor near her feet, glanced up at him before looking at the Martins."So, how is this going to work?"Elena asked, glancing between all three men."I mean, I understand that for Klaus to become a Hybrid, he needs a Full Moon, the Moonstone, a Werewolf, a Witch or Warlock, a Vampire, and the Human Petrova Doppelganger."Elena listed what Klaus needed to have to do the Ritual."How do you save my Sister and kill Klaus when he becomes invincible?"Elena raised an eyebrow at them."Oh, did I forget to mention that my Sister's Witch, Bonnie Bennett is trying to find a way to remove the Spell on the Moonstone..."Elena trailed off and gave them a look."I know that there is no way to remove the Spell. I've looked, so that means that you somehow got Slater to lie."Elena looked up at Elijah when she said that and he smirked at her.

"Smart Little Witch."Elijah said, pleased to know that Elena did her research.

"Well,"Jonas said, turning Elena's and Elijah's attention back to him."Klaus already has _his_ Witch,"Elena's eyes narrowed at the way Jonas said his. He sounded upset and furious about something."he'll have the Full Moon, and when we get our hands on the Moonstone, whenever and however that will come into our hands..."Jonas trailed off, looking at Elena.

"Don't give me that look. Emily already tried to take it and is now stuck inside the house."Elena smirked slightly as she explained what happened as cryptically as possible."She can't leave and they tried to do the same with me, but considering the fact that I'm a Witch with Doppelganger Blood Properties, my Magic is much stronger then Bonnie's is."Jonas sighed but nodded in understanding.

"When Klaus has everything in his grasp, he will kill the Werewolf first, followed by the Vampire, and finally, Emily will be used last."Elijah stated and Elena didn't miss the way Luka's eyes darkened, as if he cared about someone he didn't know."She will, as you know, be drained of all of her blood, she will die."

"But you said-I know what I said."Elijah quickly cut her off and gave Elena a look that told her that he didn't like being interrupted.

"Five hundred years ago, I had a Witch create a Elixir to save Katerina's life, however, I'm sure you know that Katerina took her life into her own hands."Elijah stated."When your Sister drinks the Elixir, and allows Klaus to kill her, she will be dead and then she won't. Meanwhile, Klaus will be in between the stage of Wolf and Human form, Jonas and Luka, who will hopefully be able to Channel the power of a hundred, or over, will be able to either weaken him or kill him."Elijah paused, allowing Elena some time to let the information sink in before he continued explaining."If he manages to weaken Klaus instead of being able to kill him, I will make the finishing blow."

"But in the end, Emily will be dead."Elena stated more then said questionably.

"But not for long. It's like waking up as Vampire, only it takes longer."Luka explained.

"But she'll still be dead. I can't have her actually dying."Elena stated.

"Why?"Luka asked in confusion.

"Because when Emily dies, Elena will come into her full inheritance by becomes the last Petrova Witch. She will have unlocked what hasn't been unlocked in nearly seven hundred years."Jonas stated."I thought that it was just a myth but seeing you stand here and feeling it radiate off of you in waves..."Jonas trailed off and Elena looked away from Luka's and Elijah's curious eyes burning drills in her head.

"What hasn't been unlocked in nearly seven hundred years?"Elijah asked, looking at Jonas but the Martin Warlock gave him a look that said it wasn't his place to say anything.

"Remember what I told you about Katherine's Great-Great Grandfather?"Elena asked Elijah, still not looking at anyone.

"That he gained all of the Petrova Magic after his Mother and Siblings died."Elijah stated and raised an eyebrow at Elena."What of him? Elena, what aren't you telling us?"

Elena licked her lips and turned to look back at Elijah."Katherine's Great-Great Grandfather was born two hundred years before she was born."

"That's impossible."Elijah said without missing a beat and looked at Elena closely but her heartbeat didn't skip a beat. She was being honest. She was serious."How?"

"It's got to do with these Ancient Supernatural Creatures, ones that are truly considered a Myth, a few that are connected to the Elements, like Dryads, Leviathans, Sylphs... and the Phoenixs."Elena said, biting her lip."My Family is somehow connected to the Phoenixs through one of my very ancient Ancestors, something about a the first Petrova merging with bird made of pure fire upon her death, she was about to crucified apparently and she came back with the powers of a Phoenix. She was Immortal."

"Until?"Luka asked and everyone looked at him."What? We all know that no one can be truly Immortal."

"Until she had a child. When the child was born, they shared what was called the Eternal Flame. Neither of them could access it though unless one of them died."Elijah pursed his lips."It's connected in each and every Petrova until their deaths."Elena paused, letting it sink in."When they die, what's little of what they had of the flame goes to the next oldest Petrova. If all of them die and if someone tries to kill the last Petrova, the Eternal Flame keeps them alive until they have a child of their own."Elena explained."And before you ask, no, Katherine is not Immortal, she turned before her Family died and her Daughter became the last of the Petrova Bloodline, making her Immortal before she had kids of her own."

"That's why you were going to Sacrifice yourself to Klaus."Elijah said in realisation."Once you died, Emily would have become Immortal."Elena nodded."And even if she dies for a few hours or so, you'll still become Immortal."

"And be alone for all of Eternity."Elena added.

"You're never going to have children?"Luka asked, eyes wide.

"Not interested in having kids. I don't even think I'll be a good Mother."Elena stated and Elijah frowned heavily.

"What about Emily? She'll come back Human, so won't she have kids that can continue on the Petrova Legacy?"Luka questioned Elena, but the short haired Doppelganger shook her head no.

"No, the Eternal Flame is said to be like a being of it's own, Luka. Even if Emily came back a Human, the Flame would have already left her body and would have transferred to Elena, there's no take backs."Jonas explained calmly to Luka, who looked dumbfounded."Like she said, the Flame is shared between Parent and Child, or Children. It's like a gene that is genetically passed down in the Family."

* * *

Hours later, Elena and Jonas were looking through some Grimoires that would set Stefan free, while Elijah merely read the Grimoire slash Journal of Katherine's Great-Great Grandfather, and how he went about life being a Warlock with Immortality. As for Luka, Jonas had sent his son to go to their house and hadn't returned yet.

Apparently Jonas had some Journals that had information on the Petrova Family and the Immortal Powers of the Phoenix. Elijah cheeked the time on his watch and realised that he had to meet up with Jenna. Turning to the Witch and Warlock, who were whispering furiously at one another, Elijah cleared his throat to gain their attention and they looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"I believe that it is time that you head home, Elena."Elijah said calmly and Elena raised an eyebrow at him as he walked over to her."It's getting late and I'm meeting with your Aunt Jenna. So I will see you later tonight."Elijah explained, handing over her Ancestor's Book.

"Why?"Elena asked as she stood up, taking her books with her and put them in her bag, along with the one Elijah had given back."Why are you meeting with my Aunt Jenna?"

"I'm meeting with your Aunt because I'm pretending to be a writer who is doing some research on small towns in Virginia and it's the most easiest way to get into your house."Elijah explained, smiling at Elena."I need to have a little chat with your Sister but afterwards, I would like to speak with you and by the time I'm done chatting with Emily, Jonas will have hopefully found a Spell that will get the younger Salvatore out of the Tomb."Elena pursed her lips, wanting to stay and help the older Warlock, but when she glanced at the time on her phone, she realised that it was getting late into the afternoon.

"Fine, but knock on my window."Elijah raised an eyebrow at her."It only has Barrier and Protection Spells against Vampires on it. My door and doorknob however are covered in Vervain, along with Barrier and Protection Spells."Elena explained and Jonas and Elijah looked at her in confusion."Damon tried to get inside my head when I was sleeping and he tried a few other things."Elena shuddered and she didn't notice that Elijah's eyes had flashed in silent rage."Goodbye Dr. Martin."Elena said to Jonas, who nodded.

"Goodbye, Miss. Gilbert. Get home safely."Jonas replied before Elijah led Elena out to her car.

"Get home safely, Lovely Elena."Elijah said as they came to a stop by Elena's car.

"I will."Elena said as she unlocked her car and put her bag in the passenger seat before she turned back to Elijah."Thank you."

"Whatever for?"Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"For believing me, for believing what Katherine gave me about her Great-Great Grandfather, about the fact that very soon, I'm going to be Immortal after Klaus kills Emily."Elena rambled and blushed when she realised that and saw the amusement in Elijah's eyes, however, there was also hints concern in his eyes.

"Immortality is something hard to comes to terms with, especially when you don't have a choice."Elijah said gently, as if hinting at something and Elena rose an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me if I really want to become Immortal or not?"Elena asked, pursing her lips.

"You have the choice of becoming Immortal or having a child and losing that Immortality, Elena."Elijah stated."Immortality is forever."He added after a second

"And a Human lifespan is short."Elena countered."I told you and the Martins before, I don't think I'll be a good Mother."

"Do you truly believe that?"Elijah asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I do..."Elena snapped and trailed off."You wanna help me live, Elijah?"The Vampire nodded."Then when I become Immortal, I'll be"Elena licked her lips."reborn, I'll be able to start over. But to do that, I need help and you promised."Elena pointed at him."Or were you lying?"Elijah suddenly grabbed Elena by the shoulders and slammed her against her car, gently as to not hurt or bruise her, causing her to gasp and she looked up at him and they locked gazes. Glaring dark hazel green eyes met the equally glaring dark hazel brown eyes.


	9. A Kiss & A Deal

"Don't accuse me of breaking my word, Elena."Elijah growled at her, eyes darkened to the point they were purely brown.

"Don't question my decisions or try and manipulate them then. I'm not Emily."Elena growled back at him, her own hazel brown eyes darkened to the point they looked black.

Elijah's grip on her shoulders relaxed, but were still firm, and one hand slid up to cup the back of Elena's neck and he bent his head slightly and captured her lips in a passionate kiss filled by a desire he hadn't felt in over fifty reacted by placing her hands on Elijah's cheek, cupping them gently as she deepened the kiss, to while his other hand fell down to slide around her waist and gripped her hip, pulling her towards him. Sometime during the kiss they shared, their eyes had slid shut.

The short haired Doppelganger pulled away first due to her need for air. Opening her eyes and gasping softly, Elena looked at Elijah, with dazed and blown wide eyes filled with uncertain desire, lust, shock, and confusion. While her eyes held many emotions, her facial expression showed him how startled she was by her emotions and from kissing him. The Original was sure that his own eyes were filled with just as much emotions while his facial expression was carefully calm and blank.

Elijah couldn't explain why he did it, he had promised himself after Katerina that he wouldn't care or fall for another Doppelganger, yet something pulled and drew him to Elena. Something different to what he felt towards her previous Doppelgangers. It was stronger. He wondered if it was the Petrova Allure but his mind quickly denied that as an answer. It was something else.

"I don't know what came over me."Elijah said softly.

"I, uh, I don't why I kissed you back."Elena whispered in a stuttering and breathless voice."I, uh, I should go."

"Yes, I shall see you later tonight."Elijah said coolly.

"See you tonight."Elena said calmly and slipped out of Elijah's grip and into the drivers seat.

Elijah shut her door and watched as she quickly drove away before darting back into the house and told Jonas to go home and that he'd call him when he was ready to through with getting the younger Salvatore Brother out of the Tomb.

* * *

Elena couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she shared with Elijah. She didn't even understand why she kissed him in the first place or why she was feeling as if it was right to kiss him in the first place. Giving up on looking for College websites, Elena got up and walked over to where her blank canvas was set up, Elena decided against painting and doing a sketch.

Picking up her pencil, Elena started to draw the outline of a silhouette figure and as she continued sketching, she didn't realise how much time had passed until she was done. She had just finished correcting one of the eyes to make it look sharp and piercing when someone knocked on her door. Elena glanced over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"Elena called out as she put the pencil down.

"Elena, can you come down stairs?"Jenna asked from the other side of the door."I forget where we stuffed your Mom's files from the historical society."

Sighing softly and rolling her eyes at the word we, because that implied that everyone pitched in on putting Miranda's and Grayson's items away in storage, until they could sort through everything and figure out what to keep and what to throw out, when it was only Elena who dealt with all of that because she didn't really grieve over the loss of her Adoptive Parents.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."Elena said before she looked back at her sketching, only to be startled at what she had drawn.

It was a fully body figure of Elijah, all dressed up in his suit. It was actually a really good one too as it was very detailed. However, Elena hadn't been thinking when she was sketching. All she knew was that she was going to draw a silhouette figure with glowing eyes, along with a detailed pattern to put around it as a frame. Remembering that the Vampire she had just drawn was going to be in her room sometime later tonight, Elena grabbed the sheet, that she uses to cover the canvas', and put it over said canvas before heading over to her door and opened it. Heading downstairs, she found Jenna in the kitchen with Elijah, having a coffee each.

"Hey, Elena this is Elijah Smith. He's doing research on Mystic Falls. Elijah, this is Elena, she's my eldest Niece and I think she'll be a lot more help in the history department then I will."Jenna said, smiling as she introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena."Elijah said, his eyes twinkling in amusement and Elena smiled politely, although they both knew that she was just as amused.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Smith."Elena greeted him before turning to Jenna."I think Mom's files are in the closet under the stairs."Jenna nodded her thanks and went to check but she paused when she came to stand next to Elena.

"You don't mind keeping him company while I check, right?"Jenna asked, looking from her Niece to Elijah.

"No, I don't mind."Elena said and watched as Jenna left the kitchen before walking over to Elijah."You're still going with Smith?"Elena asked as she sat down at the kitchen table and Elijah came to sit down opposite her.

"Is something wrong with that name?"Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Other then the fact that it's the most common and unrealistic name throughout the last couple of centuries, no."Elena said sarcastically and smiled when Elijah chuckled lightly."I think I like the name Mikaelson better."As the two made idle chat, Jenna came in with some boxes and smiled when she saw that Elena seemed to be getting along perfectly with Elijah, which was odd seeing as she barely gets along with Emily's and Jeremy's group of friends.

Putting the boxes on the table, Jenna turned to Elena, who looked up at her."Thanks, I have no idea what I'd do without you at times, Elena."

"No problem. If you two don't mind, I'm gonna head upstairs and get back to my research."Elena said as she got up and hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Jenna confused and Elijah curious.

"Research? What is she researching?"Elijah asked curious as he stood up.

"Colleges."Jenna stated simply and the Original raised an eyebrow at her.

"Isn't it a bit too early?"Elijah wondered.

"Not for her, considering she took the Senior exams and passed with flying colours."Jenna said, chuckling and Elijah looked surprised and interested as Jenna headed back to the closet to get more files."I don't know what I'm going to do without her when she's gone."Elijah heard Jenna mutter under her breath.

* * *

Elena decided to hide the canvas of Elijah behind her other completed Sketch Canvas', before she heard someone knock on the door. Walking over to her door and opening it, she found Emily standing there with Elijah behind her. Before Elena could say anything though, Emily walked in, shoving her slightly as she did and went and sat on Elena's bed.

Elijah pursed his lips into a frown, displeased by Emily's rudeness but gave the short haired brunette a charming smile as she moved aside, allowing him into the room and gave him a confused look.

"Elena, this is-Elijah. I know."Elena cut Emily off as she shut her door.

The short haired Doppelganger leaned against her door while Elijah sat down on her window sill seat and Emily looked between them in confusion, having noticed how relaxed Elena seemed around Elijah.

"Oh, forgive the intrusion."Elijah said to Emily."I mean your Family no harm."He glanced at Elena before looking back at Emily.

"Why'd you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"Emily asked, getting straight to the point and Elena looked at her sharply, wondering what she was talking about.

"I didn't want you to be taken."Emily's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed as she looked at him in confusion."Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval."Elijah explained."Word gets out the Doppelganger exists there'll be vampires eager to take you to him,"Elijah leaned against the wall."and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"Emily asked suspiciously.

"Let's say my goal is not to break the Curse."Elijah said, wording what he said carefully.

Emily looked at him in surprise then to Elena, who didn't look shock at all."You don't look shocked or surprised by this."Emily stated, looking at her Older Sister suspiciously.

"He already told me all of this."Elena stated.

"What? When!?"Emily exclaimed."Just how do you two know each other?"She looked between them.

"I met him the same day I met Rose, and then again when Damon forced me on that road trip to Richmond."Elena pointed at Elijah."He blew up the coffee shop and kidnapped me but he found out I was a Witch and let me go."

"What, why?"Emily asked, confused."I thought you got a ride back!"She added when she realised that Elena had lied about getting a ride home.

"I lied. Shocking."Elena said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I let Elena go because when I found out she was a Witch, I had no use for her."Elijah stated, confusing Emily even more.

"What does that mean?"

"I means, Little Sister, that I'm useless in the Ritual because while I'm Mortal, I'm not Human. The Ritual requires a Human Doppelganger, which is you."Elena explained, leaving her twin shocked and angry but she turned her attention back to Elijah, who had been watching them talk.

"So, what is your goal?"Emily asked, trying to sound calm but failing.

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his circle."Elijah stated.

"Like you?"Emily questioned him as she stood up and walked over to him and stood in front of him while Elena went and grabbed another canvas and set it up.

Elijah shook his head no."Not anymore."Elena glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, she didn't know about that.

"You don't know where he is, do you?"Emily said in realisation as she crossed her arms."So because my Sister is useless, you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"To do that, you stay put,"Elena scoffed and looked amused as she grabbed some paints."stop trying to get yourself killed."

"Like that's gonna happen."Elena muttered under her breath.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"Emily retorted questionably."How can you trust him?"Emily added, glancing at Elena.

"Because unlike you, he's honest and he hasn't hurt or threatened me, Jenna, or Jeremy, unlike Damon has."Elena answered, leaving Emily to glare at her she shared doing a red sunset.

"If I wasn't truthful, Emily, your Family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now."Elijah stated, agreeing with Elena."Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"Emily questioned him, interested in what he had to offer.

"Do nothing."Elijah said to Emily as he stood up."Do nothing, live your life stop fighting."Elijah walked over to Elena's painted canvas' that were leaning against the wall and flipped through them with interest."And when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out and I shall make certain your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?"Emily asked without missing a beat.

"Then I kill him."Elijah answered honestly after turning back to face Emily.

"Just like that?"Emily questioned him and glanced at Elena, who nodded, telling her twin that Elijah was being truthful.

"Just like that."Elijah confirmed."I'm a man of my word, Emily. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna keep everybody safe?"Emily asked softly.

"You know, I notice you have a friend, Bonnie, is it?"Elijah asked but didn't give Emily time to answer as he continued speaking."She seems to possess the gift of Magic, much like your Sister does. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know Witches."Emily stated and Elena chuckled, wanting to correct Emily but decided not to.

"And together, we can protect everybody that matters to you."Elijah stated and stepped closer to the long haired Doppelganger."So do we have a deal?"

Emily was silent as she thought over what she had been told."I need you to do one more thing for me."Emily finally said.

"We're negotiating now?"Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow at Emily and glanced at Elena, who put down her brush, looking at Emily with a warning look in her eyes.

"Stefan's trapped in the Tomb with Katherine."Emily stated."I want you to get him out."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her before nodding."Done. However, my Witches won't be strong enough to do it alone."Elijah glanced at Elena, who nodded.

"Sure, why not."Elena grumbled after Emily sent her a pleading look that reminded Elena of a kicked puppy.


	10. Getting Stefan Out Of The Tomb

After Emily left Elena's room and Elena made sure her door was locked before looking at Elijah."Now what?"

"Now, we go to the Tomb and release Mr. Salvatore."Elijah stated."Can you Channel Luka and Jonas from a distance?"Elijah asked as he moved about, looking at her stuff, mainly her canvas'.

"Never tried."Elijah raised an eyebrow at her."Grams was powerful but she was..."Elena trailed off."Old. Besides that, it's dangerous if only one Witch or Warlock Channels the other."Elena stated and crossed her arms.

"Hmm."Elijah nodded."Do you have something personal?"Elena nodded and walked over to her nightstand, where a jewellery box was and opened it, picking up an item and turned to him with the item.

It was a triple crescent moon pendant."Will this do?"Elena asked as she walked over to Elijah.

"It will."Elijah said as he reached out to take it from her. Elena's and Elijah's eyes widened in surprise when it glowed softly."What was that?"Elijah asked suspiciously.

"I-I don't know."Elena stuttered."Grams gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday."Elena stated softly, looking down at the necklace.

"I'll have Jonas look into it."Elijah said and Elena looked up at him, nodding."Wait here."With that said, Elijah was gone.

Walking over to the bookshelf, Elena grabbed the only Bennett Witch Grimoire Bonnie would let her have. The Grimoire that contained the Tomb Sealing Counter Spell. Opening it, Elena flipped to the page that contained the Spell.

* * *

"-Start with Isobel."Elena, who had been given Jonas' bracelet and Luka's necklace, heard Katherine say as she and Elijah were walking down the stairs quietly and she paused to listen at the mention of her Birth Mother."Elena's Mother."

Elijah, who was guiding her in the dark by having their arms linked, also paused as well before he continued guide Elena down the stairs and hid them in the darkest part of the entrance that was directly across from the Tomb.

"And Emily's Mother."Stefan added, glaring at Katherine.

"She was a research expert."Katherine continued on as if she hadn't heard a word of what Stefan just said."She found me."Stefan nodded in thanks."You're welcome."Katherine said softly. Elijah decided that he had heard enough. Letting go of Elena, he made a thundering sound against the wall, drawing the two trapped Vampires attention to the entrance.

Stefan grabbed the lantern and followed Katherine to the entrance and Katherine froze with a gasp of fear while Stefan's eyes widened."Elijah."Katherine said, backing up slightly as she looked at the Original before her eyes fell on Elena and her eyes widened in fear for her Descendant.

"Good evening, Katerina."Elijah greeted Katherine, using her biological name."Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."Elijah stated before looking at Stefan."Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?"Stefan exclaimed in shock and confusion before looking at Elena, who had silently started to set everything up."Elena, what are you doing here, with him!?"Elena ignored him.

"Miss. Emily drives a hard bargain."Katherine's eyes darkened in rage when she saw Elijah glance down at Elena."However, we've reached a peaceful agreement, she and I."

"She didn't."Katherine suddenly snarled, startling Stefan and he glanced at her but she saw glaring at Elijah before she looked at Elena."Elena, don't do this. You're powerful but not that powerful. Please, my Zornitsa, don't do this."Katherine pleaded with Elena.

"Everything will be alright, Katherine."Elena said coolly, trying to calm her Ancestor down.

"Alright!?"Katherine exclaimed."You'll die!"Katherine said fearfully, surprising Stefan with how forward she was being with her own emotions. It was as if she truly cared about Elena.

"Elena, Katherine's right, you'll die. Don't do this."Stefan said, agreeing with Katherine.

"No, I won't."Elena stated firmly, believing her own words, as she finished setting up and stood up."Hand."Elijah held out his hand and Elena took said hand in hers gently."_**Plasmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos.**_"Elena chanted as she closed her eyes, focusing on drawing power from the elements around her, along with Channelling power from Elijah, Jonas, and Luka.

"Of course."Katherine mumbled in realisation as she watched Elena.

"What, what is she doing?"Stefan asked, confused as he glanced from Katherine to Elena and then to Elijah.

"She's Channelling, drawing power from not only the elements to strengthen her Magic but from other Supernatural beings like Elijah."Katherine explained softly as the flames from the candles grew brighter and the wind picked up around them.

"**_Plasmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos!_**"Elena exclaimed as her eyes snapped opened for split second before they rolled into the back of her head and her knees gave out from under her.

Elijah caught her and held her to him while Stefan and Katherine looked horrified."Please. Come."Elijah said, turning his attention back to them, as he moved out of the way and made a gesture for Stefan to walk out as he set Elena down against the wall.

"I can't."Stefan stated, thinking Elena still wasn't strong enough to have lifted the Spell.

"Yes, you can."Elijah retorted."I may not have Magic but I have been around Witches for a long time to tell when a Spell has been completed or has lifted."Elijah stated, keeping his eyes on Katherine. Stefan stepped out of the Tomb hesitantly and was surprised to find that Elena had actually lifted the Spell. At seeing Stefan being able to get out of the Tomb, Katherine darted forward, intending on getting out and getting Elena away from Elijah."As for you,"Elijah said, having darted in front of Katherine and stopped her from leaving the Tomb."however, you shall not exit until I say so."Elijah compelled Katherine."When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are."Katherine gasped after Elijah turned away from her, releasing her from his piercing gaze."You're free to go."He said to Stefan, who went to pick up Elena."Leave her!"Elijah suddenly snapped and glared at Stefan before he darted over to Elena and picked her up, glaring at Stefan, who looked back at him in confusion and worry."Emily will explain the arrangement to you."Elijah said cryptically as he walked around the younger Salvatore."If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine."

"Where are you taking her?"Stefan asked suspiciously as Elijah turned away with Elena tucked in his arms protectively.

"She is none of your concern. Only Miss. Emily is yours to worry about."Elijah stated and sighed when Stefan appeared in front of him."If you're worried about me taking her to Klaus, you don't need to worry. Being a Witch makes her useless for Klaus to use her in the Ritual. He only needs a Human Doppelganger. If you don't believe me, ask Katerina and Emily. Even she wouldn't lie about that."Elijah stated coolly before he left, leaving Stefan dumbfounded.

* * *

Elena groaned softly as she was released from the foggy state of her sleep and turned on her side, nuzzling her head into the silky sheets and gripping the covers softly, wanting to sleep more. Her mind froze. She didn't have silk sheets. Jolting up into a sitting position, Elena looked around, realising that the room she was in wasn't her own.

"You're awake. Good."Elena looked to her left sharply and found Elijah, sitting in an arm chair by the bed, watching her.

"Where am I? What happened?"Elena asked before remembering the Tomb."Is Stefan out? What about Katherine? What did you do to her?"Elena asked him questioningly.

Elijah looked amused."Well, for starters, you're at my house, in my bed."Elena's eyes widened momentarily.

"Figures, only a classy Vampire would have silk sheets."Elena muttered under her breath.

"You passed out after lifting the Spell which kept Mr. Salvatore and Katerina trapped."Elijah continued speaking as if he hadn't heard Elena say anything but if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, he was still amused and a little bit smug."Katerina is still trapped in the Tomb because I compelled her to stay there."Elijah explained calmly.

"You compelled her? How-Never mind."Elena cut herself off, not wanting to know."Why didn't you take me home?"

"My home was closer."Elijah stated.

"Ok, how long was I out?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's the first of April."Elijah answered and Elena's eyes widened.

"What?"Elena choked out."I've been out for a day?"Elijah merely nodded."Great. Just great."Elijah watched as Elena threw the covers off and got out of bed, running a hand through her hair."Luckily, Jenna knows better then to go into my room and everyone else can't even get in my room unless the door is open."Elena muttered, looking annoyed."Can you take me home? I need to shower and change."

"There's no need."Elijah stated, standing up."I took the liberty of bringing you some clothes to wear, form your wardrobe. There's a shower just to your right"Elijah gestured to where his bathroom was."and your clothes are in there."

"Why...?"Elena trailed off questionably.

"I thought we could talk."Elijah stated.

"About?"Elena asked, wanting to know.

"I'll tell you after you take your shower."Elijah answered, looking amused and Elena huffed.

"Fine."Elena grumbled, annoyed and walked off into the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind her.

While Elena had her shower, Elijah pulled out the crescent moon pendant and stared at it. Jonas had told him that the pendant was an old talisman. But unlike the other talismans that contained magic or a magical link to an Ancestor, the pendant was used to find a balance between two souls and create a personal link between the two hosts.

The link depended on the hosts. If they had a strong bond, they could hear each others thoughts, feel their pain as their own, and in some stories, their hearts could most likely beat as one. If the link was weak however, the hosts would suffer, could most likely go into a coma or die. All because of one little link. A bond of sorts.


	11. John's Our Father!

When Elena stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a long sleeve dark blue top and faded blueish grey jeans with a belt and her short hair falling around her in natural waves, Elijah couldn't help but secretly admire the way the outfit hugged her in all the right places. Horrified by his sudden thoughts, Elijah quickly discarded them to the pit of his mind.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Elijah?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at Elijah.

However, Elijah didn't answer but stood up and walked over to her, holding out his hand, silently asking her to take it and she did, allowing him to guide her out of the bedroom and to the living room. Sitting down, Elena looked at Elijah questionably.

"I wanted to talk about this."Elijah held up the pendant.

"My pendant?"Elena raised an eyebrow."Did Jonas find out why it lit up?"

"He did."Elijah answered calmly and Elena silently gave him a look that said go on."Although, it's not actually a pendant, Elena, but a talisman."

"I thought talismans contained magic or some sort of link to people's Ancestors."Elena stated, crossing her arms and pursing her lips as she looked thoughtful.

"Many do."Elijah agreed."However, this is a different type of talisman."Elena raised an eyebrow, looking mildly interested."Jonas stated that this type of talisman was used in ancient times for finding a balance between two souls to create a personal link, a bond, for the hosts of the souls."

"Like Soulmates?"Elena asked questionably.

"It depends on the hosts, but yes, like soulmates."Elijah stated and Elena looked at him in confusion."When a balanced pair finds one another and the talisman glows as proof of the hosts being an even balance, they can choose what sort of relationship they wanted..."Elijah trailed off and watched Elena carefully as she thought over what he said.

"So, like Brotherly Sisterly Bonds, or Guardian and Ward Bonds, or Master and Student Bonds, or Romantic Bonds?"Elena asked, listing off a few bonds she could think of.

Elijah nodded firmly."Yes. However, Jonas stated that the stronger the relationship between the balanced pair is, the stronger the bond will be."Elijah explained and Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"And if the bond is strong, what happens?"Elena asked curiously.

"If the bond is strong, we'd be able to hear each others thoughts and feel each others emotions, mainly their pain to help pinpoint their location if they're in danger."Elijah answered honestly.

"And if it's weak?"Elena asked, wanting to know what the negative side effects were.

"Then we both suffer to the point where we could go into comas, or rather you could go into a coma or die."Elijah stated, not hesitating to answer her.

"Because at this moment, I'm Mortal and your Immortal."Elena said, realising what he didn't want to say."There's a possibility that you wouldn't be effected by the bond as much as I would be. But if you were, it would be you suffering. The question is, how much would you be suffering?"Elena asked curiously.

"That is unknown to me. Although I could guess."Elijah stated and Elena raised an eyebrow."I could most likely go on a rampage, kill a few Humans, or destroy a whole village."Elijah explained.

"All because of me, all because of this bond?"Elena asked."You'd be so deeply effected by the bond that you wouldn't see reason?"

"That's correct."Elijah said calmly and Elena couldn't believe that he could act like that, like they were talking about the weather."

"So, if we keep the strong, we need to choose what relationship to have, what one we want."Elena stated."What do you want?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"Elijah retorted, looking amused and Elena gave him a deadpanned look causing him to sigh."We cannot ignore that we feel attracted to one another."Elena blushed, remembering the kiss."So I would suggest that we have start a romantic relationship, at a slow pace of course."

"Slow."Elena stated and nodded."I can do that."Elena agreed, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Is something wrong, Elena?"Elijah asked, sensing Elena's nervousness.

"I..."Elena trailed off, licking her lips."I've never been in a romantic relationship before."Elena said, her voice nearly coming out in a squeaky voice and she looked away in embarrassment while Elijah looked her in shock.

"Never?"Elijah asked, still shocked.

"No, never... I'm pretty sure Vampires can have similar senses to Werewolves, and Damon said that blood isn't the only way to smell if a woman is a virgin or not."Elena said, blushing a cherry red.

"I see."Elijah said as his mind suddenly started to wonder but he quickly dismissed them, turning his attention back to Elena."You have no need to fear, Elena. I said we will go slow, slowly build up our relationship."Elijah stated firmly.

"Thank you."Elena said softly, still embarrassed.

* * *

Elijah had dropped Elena off by getting her inside the Gilbert House through her open window. He also gave her the talisman and asked her to wear it, saying that while the link, the bond between them was new, it would be best and that she looked lovely with it on. The Original also told her that he'd be busy today, getting in contact with some people who had spread the word of the Doppelganger that he had set as bait for Klaus. Elena, noticing the natural waves her hair was in, left it alone, not bothering to try and straighten it with her hair straightener.

Going down stairs, Elena headed for the kitchen, only to freeze at seeing her Uncle, John Gilbert, and Emily in the kitchen. Blinking rapidly as John looked over at her and gave her a smile, as if he was relieved to see that she was alright. Emily, noticing the smile on John's face as he looked over her shoulder, turned and sighed in relief. However, before anyone could say anything, Jenna and Alaric came rushing into the kitchen with Jenna saying;"Oh, God, I'm late."

"That's what you get for hitting snooze three times..."Alaric trailed off as he stepped into the kitchen behind Jenna, who froze and Elena, who moved away from him slightly, and saw John.

"What the hell?"Jenna exclaimed slowly.

"My thought's exactly."Elena muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Good morning to you, Jenna, Elena, Alaric."John greeted them.

"It's okay I'm confused, right?"Jenna looked from Emily to Elena."Because we were not expecting you, like, ever."Jenna made a small gesture as she said that.

"Well, I got in late last night."John stated, moving away from Emily slightly and over to Jenna."Emily let me in."

Elena looked at Emily sharply."You what?"Elena hissed out lowly to Emily.

"You know, I'm, uh, probably just gonna take off."Alaric spoke up, eyeing John with hostility before he left.

"I'm still confused here."Jenna stated, turning back to Emily and John.

"I decided to come back and stay a while."John said cryptically.

"Great, then I'm moving out faster then I already planned and he can have his old room back."Elena said in a snarky voice.

"You're moving out?"Emily exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Not here, you're not."Jenna said to John before turning her attention to the twins."And no, well, yes, Elena is moving out, but not right now. At least not until she finds a college that suits her."Jenna explained.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here."John stated, sounding smug to Elena.

"Actually, I can."Jenna retorted, eyes narrowed."As legal guardian."

"Yeah, about that."Elena raised an eyebrow and if it was possible, Jenna's eyes narrowed even further when John looked at Emily."Um, Emily,"The shorter haired twin turned to look at her younger twin in confusion as did Jenna."you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honours?"John asked.

"Ok, what's going on?"Jenna and Elena asked angrily in unison.

"I'm sorry, Jenna, Elena."Emily said to Jenna before adding Elena in as an after thought."I should have told you earlier but..."Emily trailed off.

"I'm Elena's and Emily's biological Father."Emily watched as Jenna looked at John with a dumbfounded expression on her face while Elena's lips parted slightly in shock."There. Now you both know."John said firmly as he looked between Jenna and Elena before leaving.

"What?"Jenna gasped out.

"You knew?"Elena asked, feeling a new level of betrayal form in her mind.

"You know what, I'm late."Jenna said and started to leave."We'll talk later."Jenna added sharply over her shoulder to Emily before she left.

"You knew."Elena said again once Jenna was gone.

"Elena, I-You knew we adopted and you didn't tell me shit about it!"Elena suddenly snarled, cutting Emily off, and Emily rared back, eyes wide in shock and fear as the lights started flickering.

"You knew that we had a Vampire for an Ancestor who looked exactly like us."The windows started to tremble."I had to learn that we were adopted from Katherine, I also had to learn from her that you had already met our Vampire Mother, Isobel! And now John is our Father!?"Elena exclaimed, beyond furious."What else have you been hiding from me?"Emily looked at her fearfully."**_TELL ME!_**"Elena screamed and the windows suddenly burst open and the wind came hurling around them.

"Alaric married Isobel!"Emily exclaimed and the wind stopped as the older twin stared at her younger twin with wide puffy eyes for a few minutes before she shook her head."Alaric's our Step-Father."

"I can't do this."Elena finally said, her voice weak as she shook her head."I can't live like this. Not anymore. I can't stay here."

"What are you talking about?"Emily asked, eyes wide. Elena ignored her and headed for the stairs with Emily right behind her."Elena! Elena, please! Don't do this!"Emily begged as they made it half way up the stairs.

"Don't do this?"Elena echoed, whirling around to face Emily."Don't do this!? Are you fucking kidding me? For years, I have asked that you do the same, Emily and you ignore me, ignore my warnings and you do things anyway!"Elena pointed at her twin, who flinched."You're suppose to be my Sister, my twin and yet, I have been neglected by Miranda and Grayson, ignored by Jenna and John, and abused, mentally, emotionally, and psychically, by your friends, by the other students, including you and Jeremy! My own Siblings for fuck sake."Elena said, tears forming in her eyes and Emily winced, biting her lip."I can't stand you, I can't stand this house, this Family. This isn't even a Family!"Elena said, making wide gestures."We may be Sisters, Emily, but we're not Family."Emily's jaw dropped and she stared at Elena, eyes wide."I can't live here. Not right now, not with you in the same house, because to be completely honest with you, I feel so unstable right with you here."Elena said coldly."Tell Jenna and John that I'm staying with a friend."

"Elena, I..."Elena blocked her out, not wanting to hear what she had to say, and darted up the stairs and to her room, slamming her door shut and locking it behind her.

Ignoring Emily's cries her to come out and talk about what happened and her banging on the door as she pleaded with her, Elena grabbed a few bags and filled them with some clothes before grabbing her Grimoires and books. Sniffing, Elena wiped her eyes and looked around her room. Glancing at her canvas', Elena sighed, knowing that she'd have to leave them there. Grabbing her keys and her handbag, Elena picked up her duffel bags and opened her door to find Emily standing there, blocking her way out.

"Move, Emily."Elena said, trying to keep calm.

"No."Emily said forcefully and Elena's eyes narrowed. Sighing to herself, Elena lifted her hand and flicked her wrist and watched as Emily crumbled to the floor, unconscious.

Although she wouldn't be unconscious for long, Elena had enough time to get out of the house be down the road by the time Emily would wake up. Stepping over Emily's body without an announce of regret for putting her twin to sleep forcefully, Elena went down stairs and left the house. Unlocking her car, Elena threw her bags in the back seat before she got in and drove out of the driveway and headed down the road. Just as Elena hit the corner, she saw Emily come running to the end of the driveway and to a stop, watching as Elena's car turned left and was out of sight.


	12. Telling Elijah About John

Elijah was surprised and confused when he opened the door to find Elena, with teary eyes and a sniffling nose, standing there with a couple of duffel bags on her shoulders and it hadn't even been an hour since he returned her to her home.

"Can I stay here for a while?"Elena asked softly, not meeting Elijah's eyes. Elijah pursed his lips into a frown as he looked at Elena with concern in his dark eyes.

Moving to the side to let Elena in, he watched as she walked inside with her head down, which allowed her hair to cover her face like a curtain."Elena, what happened?" Elijah asked her gently after closing the door.

"It's a long story."Elena mumbled just loud enough for Elijah to hear.

Sighing softly to himself, Elijah guided the young Witch into the living room and took her bags from her before forcing her to sit down while he took her bags upstairs to his room, seeing as he wasn't planning on having guests, and quickly came back down at Vamp Speed. Elena glanced up at him for a second before looking back down at her lap as he sat next to her. Inwardly concerned, Elijah gently cupped the side of her cheek and coaxed her to look up at him. Looking into her eyes, the Original could see that Elena was hurting, deeply it seemed.

"What happened, Lovely?"Elijah asked her gently."Who hurt you?"

"Emily did. She..."Elena trailed off, trying to put her thoughts in order."She knew, ok."Elijah raised an eyebrow, confused."She knew we were adopted and never told me. I had to find out from Katherine that we were adopted. Katherine also told me that Emily had already met our biological Mother, Isobel."Elena explained in watery voice.

"You're upset that Emily kept such an important piece of information like that from you."Elijah stated, lips pursed into a thin line and Elena nodded.

"But that's not the worst part. She also knew who our Father is. Turns out, Grayson isn't just our Adoptive Father, but our Uncle. My Father is John Gilbert, Grayson's younger Brother."Elena added, frowning.

Elijah looked shocked for a second before he pulled Elena on his lap and held her in his arms, having her rest her head on his shoulder. Now it was her turn to be shocked and she tensed for a moment before relaxing in his arms and nuzzling her face int the crock of his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Let it out, Lovely, let it all out."Elijah mumbled into Elena's ear and a choked sob left Elena's lips before she started crying while Elijah hushed her.

* * *

By the time Elena had calmed down from crying in Elijah' arms, she was half asleep. Elijah, noticing the change in heartbeat, stood up with her in his arms, bridal style, and headed upstairs and towards his room. Putting her down on the bed, Elijah grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and put it over her before heading over to the curtains and closed them so that Elena won't be irritated by the sunlight.

As he went to leave the room, Elena called out to him;"Elijah?"

"Yes, Lovely?"Elijah asked gently as came back over to her and sat down as she slightly sat up.

"Thank you."Elena mumbled, looking into Elijah's eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her."For allowing me to stay here."Elena inhaled and exhaled quietly before she leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his lips.

Elijah immediately responded to the kiss by kissing her back gently. Pulling away before it went too far, the two looked at each other."Get some sleep, Lovely."Elijah said, gently forcing Elena back down into a lying position and watched as she closed her eyes before he got up and left the room, heading downstairs to call his contacts about Klaus and his whereabouts.

* * *

When Elena woke up, it was to her phone going off. Sitting up, Elena noticed that it was dark out. Getting out of the bed, Elena headed over to her handbag, the short haired brunette opened said bag and pulled out her phone, staring at the Caller ID. Damon.

"What do you want, Damon?"Elena answered the call with a tired edge in her voice.

"_Just wanted to know where you are, Witchy._"Damon stated, sounding annoyed.

"I'm not telling you."Elena stated as she sat down on the bed.

"_Everyone's worried. Where are you?_"Damon growled out, starting to sound angry."_Tell me right now so I can come and pick you up_."

"Oh yeah, who's worried? You? Emily?"Elena asked sarcastically, knowing that Damon wasn't actually worried about her. He only cared because of Emily.

"_Look, I get it, you're upset about the fact that everyone knew that John was yours and Emily's Father, but you know something, you need to get over it!_"Damon snapped and Elena's eyes darkened in silent rage, not noticing that the candles in the room suddenly caught on fire, with the flames being larger then normal and that it wasn't a mixture of orange and yellow, but a pure orange colour."_Besides, Caroline needs you._"The candles went out and Elena's rage filled eyes were replaced with concern.

"What happened?"Elena asked.

"_Well, to put it simply, because of Tyler, blondie was taken by his Wolf friends_"Elena's eyes widened in shock at learning that there were Werewolves in Mystic Falls."_and she got hurt and she's in an emotional state and Stefan thinks that it's best if she had some girl time._"

"Tyler's a Werewolf?"Elena suddenly asked.

"_Oh, right, yeah, he is._"Damon stated, remembering that Elena didn't know that either, and didn't sound apologetic that he played a hand in keeping the Doppelganger Witch out of the loop at all.

"Tell your Brother I'll be at Caroline's, but tell him to warn Emily that if she asks me to forgive her, I'm leaving."Elena stated, knowing that her twin will be there to comfort Caroline, and ended the call before Damon could say anything. Grabbing one of her bags that had only a little bit of clothes. Picking it up and putting over her shoulder, she turned to the door, only to find Elijah standing there, leaning against the door frame.

Smiling at him softly, Elena walked over to him."I overheard."Elijah stated, not even bothering to lie, as he placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly as he was slightly concerned after hearing what Damon said to her."Do you want me to drop you off at Miss. Forbes' place?"Elijah asked, not liking the idea of Elena driving at night.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at him."There's a chance that Stefan might be there to drop Emily off safely."

"Then it's a good thing that my car has dark tinted windows and it's dark out."Elijah replied.

"Alright then, please give me a lift to her house."Elijah chuckled and held out his arm for Elena to loop it through and she did. Together, they walked downstairs and out of the house, to his car.

* * *

When Elijah got the Forbes residence, he and Elijah saw Stefan, Emily, and Bonnie waiting."Thank you, again."Elena said softly.

"Your welcome, Darling."Elijah said softly, keeping his voice down so that Stefan didn't hear him. Leaning forward, Elijah placed a short and sweet kiss on Elena's lips."Now, go comfort Miss. Forbes."Elena nodded before she opened the door and got out. The trio, seeing her get out of the car, watched her questionably, and in Emily's case, nervously, as Elena shut the door and watched the car drive off before heading over to them.

Raising an eyebrow at them, Elena crossed her arms defensively."What?"Elena asked coldly and Emily flinched.

"Who was that?"Stefan asked, hoping that Elena would tell him who she was staying with.

"A friend I'm staying with."Elena said curtly and cryptically, ignoring the concerned and slightly angry looks on their faces."Come on, we're not standing out here talking about the fact that I've left the Gilbert Residence, we're here to comfort Caroline."Elena stated.

"Elena, we're just worried. We know we should have told you-But everything else happening gets in the way."Elena cut Bonnie off, glaring at her.

"If you continue to try and talk about it, I'm leaving."Elena warned them.

"Fine."Stefan said in defeat before heading over to the front door and knocked while Elena, Emily, and Bonnie hid, deciding to surprise Caroline.

"Hey."Caroline said, opening the door.

"Hi."Stefan greeted her.

"What's going on?"Caroline asked him curiously.

"I was a bit worried about you."Stefan stated."After everything you went through tonight."He added.

"I'm fine."Caroline said softly and huffed.

"Well, good. But just in case, I uh, brought some backup."Stefan said, nodding and stepped back a bit as the blonde Vampire looked at him in confusion.

Emily stepped out of hiding, followed by Bonnie and Elena, surprising Caroline."We're gonna slumber it."Emily stated and Caroline chuckled before sniffling as her emotions got the better of her.

"We haven't done it in ages."Bonnie added.

"And we haven't actually had a chance to talk since your transition."Elena also said.

"Hi."Caroline said before she started to sob as the trio hugged her.

"It's gonna be ok, Care."Elena mumbled to Caroline.

* * *

The next morning, the four girls woke up the sound of Emily's phone going off."Go away."Caroline groaned, kicking Emily out of bed, causing the Human Doppelganger to grunt, before she reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"Emily said, answering her call.

"I'll kill you and your Vampire Boy-Toys."Elena hissed out, knowing from experience that Stefan and Damon, if they couldn't come over to the Gilbert House, would call Emily when she and Elena shared a room before Elena was finally able to have John's room to herself.

"Shh!"Bonnie hushed Emily with her eyes still closed.

"Uh, Emily!"Caroline whined just as another phone went off. Elena, who was in between Caroline and Bonnie, get out from under the bed sheets, crawling in between them to get her phone, which was on the dressing table opposite the bed.

Grabbing it, the short haired twin, much like her younger twin, didn't bother checking the Caller ID."This better be important."Elena grumbled.

"_It seems to me that someone is not a morning person._"Elijah stated teasingly and Elena's eyes widened.

"Hi."Elena nearly squeaked out, blushing.

"Elena!"Bonnie and Caroline yelled tiredly. Caroline threw the pillow Emily had used, while Bonnie threw the pillow that Elena had used, at the short haired brunette, causing to cry out and topple off the bed with a dull thud.

Groaning, Elena sat, peering over the bed, glaring at the Vampire and Bennett Witch."_Good morning, is everything alright?_"Elijah asked, sounding slightly concerned as Elena got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Fine, just got hit with pillows and toppled off the bed."Elena said dismissively."Did you need something?"Elena asked, closing the bathroom door.

"_Well, I was hoping to take you to the Tea Party that Carol Lockwood invited me to._"Elijah asked, sounding hopeful.

"Wouldn't that seem suspicious?"Elena said questionably, looking amused."A seventeen year old girl with a twenty-four year old man?"She teased.

"_I'm sure we can find an excuse._"Elijah stated, smirking.

"Ok, then I would love to go to this Tea Party with you."Elena chirped.

"_Fantastic._"Elijah said, sounding delighted."_I'll pick you up in twenty minutes?_"He asked.

"Sounds great."Elena agreed, knowing that she'd need to wear something approval worthy in front of Carol.


	13. The Tea Party

Fifteen minutes later, Elena was dressed and waiting out on the porch of the Forbes residence for Elijah to pick her up. When he did, Elena asked if they could stop by the Gilbert House for her to pick up a dress that was suitable, and Carol Lockwood approval, for the Tea Party, only for Elijah to tell her that he already had something for her.

Taking her back to his house, Elijah led her to the bedroom where he had laid out a Black Vintage Sleeveless Floral Print Tea Party Dress with Black Vintage Embroidered Women Flats Flower Slip Shoes. Not that Elena knew that the entire outfit was vintage. After getting dressed and along with Elijah telling her that she looked beautiful in the dress, causing her to blush lightly and thank him, saying that he looked dashing, they went to the Lockwood Estate for the Tea Party.

* * *

Carol came over to Elena after the Witch left Elijah to talk with the Fells about his 'work'."Elena, how thoughtful of you to introduce Elijah to other Founding Families, especially now that you have a lot of time on your hands, it's wonderful to actually see you at these conventions more often."Carol said, smiling approvingly at Elena after giving her a once over."And I love your outfit, is the dress vintage?"

"Vintage? I'm not sure, it was gift from Elijah for helping him with a little bit of research."Elena said, smiling back at the older woman."And I love your dress, too, Mrs. Lockwood."Elena said politely just as Elijah came over to them.

"Elena, Mrs. Lockwood, it's lovely to see you again."Elijah greeted them.

"Hello, Elijah, we were just talking about you."Carol said, smiling at Elijah, who smiled back at her politely."You know, I was wondering..."Carol trailed off questionably and Elijah made a small gesture for her to continue."Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there."

"Although, that doesn't mean that there isn't a wealth of history here, either, with some of the slavery acts, along with the rumours of those Witches trials we talked about, Mrs. Lockwood, that happened around these parts."Elena said and Carol grimaced slightly but nodded.

"Those too."She said in agreement before taking a sip of her tea.

"No. I'm focusing mostly on the, uh, smaller regions of Virginia."Elijah said, smiling and looking interested in what Elena said about Witch Trials."Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating."Carol said before noticing Damon."Damon, what a surprise."

"Carol. Hi."Elena rolled her eyes and glanced at Jenna, sharing a grimace with her Aunt.

"Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore."Carol introduced Damon to Elijah."His Family is one of Mystic Falls' Founding Families."

"Mm-hm. Such a pleasure to meet you."Damon said, although his tone said he was anything but happy.

"No, pleasure's mine."Elena and Carol watched as they shook hands.

"Oh, Damon, have you seen what Elena is wearing? Elijah got it for her."Carol said, gesturing to Elena, who put on a smile as she looked at Damon.

"Cute outfit, Ellie."Damon said, giving Elena a once over."If you needed a dress for this event, I could have gotten you something, more prettier."

"Thanks Damon."Elena gritted out, trying her best not to show how much she hates him in front of Carol.

"I think it looks perfect for her."Carol stated, frowning at Damon before looking at Elijah."It's vintage, isn't it?"

"It is."Elijah agreed, shocking Elena and Damon.

"Vintage, like as in, it's really expensive that you can't get it a normal store?"Elena asked, her voice nearly coming out squeaky and Elijah hid a smirk while Carol nodded."You shouldn't have, really, Elijah."

"Oh, if you three will excuse me."Carol said as one of the other guests called her over, and left to talk with them.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere without anyone overhearing us."Elena said after a few minutes of watching the two Vampires glare at one another.

"What a perfect idea, Elena."Elijah said and the duo followed Damon to Richard Lockwood's old office and Elena shut the door. However, before she fully shut the door, she caught John's disapproving gaze and glared at him, barely resisting from slamming the door shut in anger before turning to look at Elijah and Damon.

"What can I do for you, Damon?"Elijah asked as Elena went and sat down on the couch, eyeing Damon warily while Elijah stood behind the couch she was sitting on.

"I was hoping we could have a word."Damon stated, turning to look at Elijah.

"Where is Emily?"Elijah questioned instead of agreeing to whatever Damon wanted to talk to him about.

"Safe with Stefan."Damon answered."They're laying low. You know, bit of a Werewolf problem."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that."Elijah said as if they were having a small talk.

"I'm sure you did, since it was your Witch that saved the day."Damon said, sounding sarcastic.

"You are welcome."Elijah stated.

"Which adds to my confusion"Damon sat down on the arm of an armchair."of exactly why you're here."

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Emily safe and leave the rest to me."Elijah said before holding his hand out to Elena."Come darling, we're missing out on the party."Elena stood up and came to stand by his side, taking his hand and they went to leave, only for Damon to appear in front of them, eyes narrowed on their joint hands for a second before turning his complete attention on Elijah.

"Not good enough."He practically growled out and Elijah's eyes became sharp and hard before he suddenly grabbed Damon by the throat.

Letting go of Elena's hand, Elijah darted over to the wall near the desk, slamming Damon into said wall. The sound drew Elena's, who had let out a startled gasp, eyes over to them. Damon grunted in brief pain for a second before he grabbed Elijah's throat, thinking if he could get a good grip to effect Elijah's grip on his throat, he'd get the upper hand.

Elena, seeing his line of thinking, narrowed her eyes and Damon groaned in pain as he suddenly left like his head was splitting in two. When Elena saw how easily Elijah removed Damon's hand from his neck, she stopped giving Damon an aneurysm and stayed silent, merely watching Elijah take control of the situation that seemed to be under his control.

"You young Vampires, you're so arrogant."Elijah stated coldly.

"He's always arrogant."Elena muttered under her breath.

"How dare you come in here and challenge me?"Elijah said, making it sound like a question and a statement.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal."Damon rasped out, using Elijah's and Emily's deal against him.

"Silence."Elijah demanded lowly to Damon.

"Yeah, but no one said anything about torture."Elena, who didn't hear what Elijah said, pipped up.

Elena smiled at Damon, when he managed to weakly glare at her while Elijah smirked. Elena's eyes widened briefly when Elijah suddenly jammed a pencil into the side of Damon's neck, drawing a shout of pain from the blue eyed Vampire before letting him drop against the desk and he and Elena watched as he pulled the pencil out of his bloody neck.

"I'm an Original."Elijah stated, pulling out a handkerchief."Show a little respect."He held out the handkerchief to Damon, who snatched it and held it against his bleeding neck."The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead"Damon pulled the now bloody handkerchief away from his neck."so you should do what I say."Elijah smiled down at Damon."Keep Emily safe."He walked over to Elena side and placed a hand on the small of her back."We really should get back to the party."He said and started to guide Elena out of the study as Damon looked up him.

"What the hell, Elena!? Why are you siding with him!"Damon exclaimed, enraged and glared at Elena, who stopped walking away from him and Elijah, who's hand fell to his side, looked at her."He's the bad guy, here!"Damon stated and Elena made a gesture for Elijah to go on without her and he did after she gave him a reassuring nod.

"No, Damon, the only bad guy I see in this room, is you."Elena said, turning back to look at Damon, who was now standing up and looking at her in confusion and anger."Don't give me that look, you're the one who hurts people for your own selfish gain."

"Oh yeah, like who?"Damon sneered.

"Ah, lets see, there's Caroline, Vicki, Matt, Grams, Jeremy..."Damon grimaced at Elena's list people."Need I go on? You hurt them, Damon, you even played a hand in killing some of them."Elena snapped, glaring at Damon."You hurt them for different reasons. Because you wanted to make Stefan's life hell through Emily's friends, knowing it would hurt her which would, in a way, hurt your Brother, or you thought Katherine was in the Tomb, or there's the fact that Stefan's got the girl that you want."Elena said, giving him another list before she left him in the study and went to search for Elijah, who wasn't waiting for her outside the study, only to run into John.


	14. Arguing With John & Werewolves

"What do you want, John?"Elena asked, eyes narrowed as she looked at John.

"How about the fact that you're hanging around a dangerous Vampire."John said coolly but Elena could see the anger and worry in his eyes.

"Drop it, John."Elena said, looking just as calm as he was, but there was a fire in her eyes.

"I won't drop it. He's dangerous, Elena."John said, gritting his teeth in anger and wondered why neither of his Daughters would listen to him when it comes to Vampires."He wants to kill your Sister!"He hissed out lowly.

"Yes, he's dangerous but I trust him. You however, I don't trust, Father or not."Elena spat, glaring."No, he doesn't want to kill Emily. He wants to kill Klaus."Elena retorted, keeping her remarks short, sharp, and cryptic as possible."If you behave and stay out of his way, he won't kill you."

"You're not listening!"John hissed out."What is wrong with you and Emily?"John wondered out loud and Elena's eyes narrowed."It's like you're addicted to Vampires. I thought you were different."

"Newsflash John, I was always different. I'm a Witch, remember? And while yes, Witches should stay out of Vampire Business, I can't."Elena hissed back at John, becoming more and frustrated by the minute."And there are some Vampires I hate and want dead, but I don't want Elijah dead. And for the record, you're a hypocrite."

"Excuse me!?"John nearly yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him and looked like he was going to hit her.

"You heard me, you are a hypocrite."Elena stated firmly."You say Vampires are evil and need to die, yet you side with Isobel and Katherine, who are Vampires."John must have been seeing red because his hand came up and Elena's eyes widened as it came towards her cheek, intending to slap her.

Before his hand could make contact with Elena's cheek however, it was grabbed in a tight grip and his arm was twisted behind his back."You would dare raise your hand against a young woman."Elijah stated rather then asked, his voice nearly coming out in a growl.

He had been discreetly watching and listening to Elena's conversation with her Biological Father while making conversation with a group. When he had seen John about to raise his hand against Elena, he made a quick one of the Human's, who had been talking to him, and made his way over to where Elena and John were talking at a quick pace, knowing that they probably thought he was being rude.

He had drawn everyone's, including Damon's, who had stepped out of the Study and had hurried to Elena's side the moment Elijah grabbed John, attention on them. Everyone was looking at John in a mixture of horror and disgust that he would even think of raising his hand against his own Niece. Low mumbles broke out around them and John flushed in shame and rage. He glared at Elijah, who's eyes were as hard as steel and seemed unaffected by John's glare.

"Let go of me."John growled out and Elijah raised an eyebrow at him before letting go of the eldest Gilbert, who sneered at him.

"John, I think it's best that you leave."Carol said, stepping towards the small group with a pissed off Jenna and Alaric close behind her.

"Carol-Don't."Carol cut him off, glaring.

"Elena is highly respected at these gathering, John, and with you about to hit her for no reason-There was a reason, Carol!"John cut Carol off, spluttering as he did so.

"Oh, really? What was the reason, John?"Jenna hissed out, her glare darkening by the minute. Damon and Elijah tried to hide twin smirks while Alaric narrowed his eyes at John and Carol raised an eyebrow at him.

"She was being rude."John said weakly, as if that gave him a reason to raise a hand against Elena.

"Elena, rude?"Carol echoed as if it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

"Whatever she had to say to you must have been well deserved."Jenna spoke up, catching everyone's attention and they wondered what the woman meant but Jenna didn't go on with explaining."You go near Elena again with the intention to hit her ever again, I'll call Sheriff Forbes and have her arrest you."Jenna warned him, looking as though she would actually go through with that threat.

"Leave, John. You've done enough damage, don't you think?"Damon couldn't help but was referring to the fact that John had told Elena and Jenna that he was Elena's and Emily's Biological Father the other day.

Seeing that he was going to get no help, John left, rather angrily with everyone watching him leave."Are you alright, Elena?"Carol asked, turning back to Elena, looking her over, as if she was looking for signs of abuse.

"I'm fine, just startled."Elena said, giving everyone a weak smile before looking at Elijah."Thank you, Elijah."Elena said gratefully.

"Your welcome, Elena."Elijah replied softly, silently asking her with his eyes if she was really alright and she nodded slightly in reply.

"Come on, Ellie, why don't Ric and I take you home."Damon spoke up."Added protection in case John got any ideas."He explained when Jenna looked at him incredulously.

"Good idea, Damon."Carol said, looking pleased and relieved at his suggestion. Elena could do nothing but allow Alaric and Damon to guide her out of the Lockwood Estate and to Damon's car while Elijah silently gritted his teeth, not pleased at all.

* * *

Elena huffed as she stormed into her least favourite place, the Salvatore Boarding House, flopped down on the couch, glaring at Damon and Alaric as they made themselves comfortable and got talking. They tried to bring her into the conversation, more like try to interrogate her about Elijah and what his true intentions were. Her replies were all the same though;"He's not the enemy. Klaus is. He want to kill Klaus. Stop being an idiot and get your damn head out of your ass. He won't harm Emily."Other then that, Elena ignored them and searched the web for anything interesting or read online books on her phone after she had texted Elijah, asking him to come and pick her up when the Tea Party is over.

Elijah didn't reply to the message until an hour later, telling her that he was on his way. After reading his message, Elena waited a few minutes before telling Damon and Alaric that she needed air and if they followed her, she wouldn't hesitate on giving them an aneurysm. Of course, Alaric got a text from Jenna, saying that she needed him to pick her up. So Elena had no choice but to allow Alaric to walk with her to the front door, only they didn't make it.

Elena let out a startled scream when Alaric knocked something over after a knife embedded itself into his stomach."Damon!"Elena yelled and Damon was there in a flash, looking from Elena to Alaric in confusion and shock. The Witch caught Alaric as he fell back and slid to the ground with Alaric in her arms, due to Alaric leaning all of his weight on her."Behind you!"Elena exclaimed as she saw a man drop down to the floor behind Damon.

Damon turned to the attacker and darted towards him as the attacker, with super speed, but not the same type of speed as a Vampire, came at Damon. To Elena, with her Human eyes, she couldn't tell who was winning. She got her answer when she saw the attacker stab Damon with a syringe and inject something into his neck. Most likely Vervain. Throwing her hand out, palm open wide, she threw the attacker into the wall. Damon, giving Elena a quick thankful look, grabbed the man and Elena watched as they went at each other, throwing each other into a few walls.

Meanwhile, the Doppelganger Witch turned her attention to Alaric and pulled out the knife."Whew. Damn, you're strong."Elena looked back at where Damon and the attacker was, only to find Damon falling into unconscious."It took the whole syringe."He said, sounding surprise as the front door opened and Elena got up, ready to give the intruders a wicked aneurysm but before she could, one of the intruders quickly came at her and blew ash in her face, causing her to inhale it."Grab that one. He's dead."The first attacker said, gesturing to Alaric.

Elena dropped to her knees, coughing and struggling to breath as she started to see black spots could her vision."Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again."Elena heard a woman say as she fell on her side and her vision started become hazy and the last thing she heard was;"And this must be one of the Human Doppelgangers, the Witch known as Elena."

* * *

Elena groaned as she started to come too."Look who's waking up."Came an overly cheerful feminine voice as Elena's eyes fluttered a few times before everything came into focus."Hi, sweetie."A woman said, coming into eyesight as Elena straightened up, only to grunt and cry out in pain as her wrists burned. Looking down, Elena found herself tied up in rope, bound to a kitchen chair."So Witch-Hazel does work against Witches like Vervain and Wolfsbane does."The woman said, smirking and Elena glared at her before looking at Damon.

"Who the fuck did you piss off this time, Damon!?"Elena exclaimed.

"You think this is my fault?"Damon asked, his voice a mixture of feign hurt and sarcasm.

"Yes, considering the fact that you piss off every single person you meet."Elena gritted out and the woman laughed while the men chuckled as Damon glared at Elena.

"Alright, enough chit-chat."The woman said as she walked over to Elena as Damon turned glare on the woman.

"I swear, if you lay one hand on her-You'll what? Kill me? You're not in any position to make threats, Damon."The woman cut in.

"Now, sweetie, do you know where the Moonstone is?"The woman asked, looking back at Elena, who's jaw clenched."If you tell me where it is, we'll let you go."

"Yeah right, do you really think I'll believe you?"Elena asked rhetorically and smirked up the woman."You probably think, that because I'm Mortal and a Doppelganger, I could be used to break the Curse."Elena gave the woman and her friends a humourless laugh when she saw Damon's attacker nod."Yeah, you see, it's not that simple. The Doppelganger has to be Mortal and Human for the Ritual to work."Elena smiled warily up at the woman as realisation started to form in their eyes."I'm a Doppelganger, yes. I'm Mortal, yes. Am I Human though?"Elena asked rhetorically once again, tilting her head to the side."No. I'm a Witch. A Witch isn't Human. They're Servants of Nature."

"It doesn't matter."The woman spat, glaring darkly at Elena."We needed a Witch anyway to help break the Curse. Good thing we now have you."She smirked."Now, where's the Moonstone?"

"No matter how much I dislike my Sister, I'm not helping you kill her."Elena snapped back at her."And for the record, I have no idea where what my Sister and those idiots"Elena gestured to Damon, who had been surprisingly silent during Elena's speech."did with the stupid rock."

"You're lying."The woman said, not believing Elena."Where is it!?"She exclaimed angrily.

"Looking for this?"Everyone's head snapped towards the doorway.


	15. Witch-Hazel & Property Lines

Elijah stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, holding the Moonstone. The men backed up, eyeing the Moonstone and watched as Elijah walked into the room and placed it down on the couch with a wooden frame.

He made a small come get it motion."Go ahead. Take it."He said, backing off.

"Moron."Elena grumbled to Damon, who couldn't help but agree when one of the men, which Elena had realised earlier was a Werewolf, that all of them were Wolves, roared as he ran towards the Moonstone and Elijah.

Only, he he made it halfway before Elijah darted forward and ripped his heart out. One thing Elena could never get use to was Vampires and their love for ripping hearts out. Two more Wolves came at Elijah, only for them to have their hearts ripped out as well. Elena and Damon shared a look as the female Wolf ran away like a coward.

"What about you, Sweetheart, huh?"Elijah asked after walking over to the last Werewolf, who had couched and put his jacket up and over his head, as if it would keep him invisible, and forced him to his feet."Wanna take a shot?"The Wolf shook his head."No? Yes? No?"Elijah questioned him."Where's the girl?"He directed his next question to Damon, who barely managed to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know."Damon said while Elena shrugged, only to hiss when she accidentally pulled on her bindings, irritating her already burning wrists.

"It doesn't really matter."Elijah said and with that, he punched the last Werewolf. Elena grimaced, hearing the crunch, meaning he was obviously dead. Elijah quickly ripped the chains off of Damon before darting over to Elena, being gentle as he untied her wrists.

He took her hands in his, looking at the burns questionably, having noticed that they weren't rope burns."Witch-Hazel."Elena stated and Elijah looked up at her sharply."I also might have inhaled some Witch-Hazel Ash, so I can't do Magic at the moment."Elijah helped Elena up, holding one arm around her waist while he bit into his free wrist before gently pressing his wrist against her lips.

"So you realise this is the third time I've saved your life now?"Elijah questioned Damon as he felt Elena suck on his wrist, and Damon stared at him cautiously, yet angrily but decided to stay silent.

Elena pulled away and looked up at Elijah."Thank you."Elena said gently, grateful that Elijah not only saved her's and Damon's life but also let her drink his blood to heal fast.

"Your welcome, Lovely Elena."Elijah said before turning around, keeping his arm around her waist and they walked out of the room, with Elijah taking the Moonstone with them. All the meanwhile, they felt Damon's burning gaze on on their backs.

* * *

"You should get some rest."Elijah said, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He was only wearing sweatpants as he looked at Elena, who was in her PJ's and was sitting up on the left side of the bed and leaning against the headboard, with her lower body was underneath the covers and sheets, reading a Grimoire.

"I can't."Elena said, shaking her head and not looking up at Elijah."Not right now."Elena mumbled softly.

Elijah looked at her with narrowed eyes before he walked over to the right side of the bed and like Elena, he sat his back against the headboard and the duvet cover and sheets went up to his waist, before he took the Grimoire from Elena. The Doppelganger Witch glared up at him as he put the Grimoire on the bedside table and turned to face Elena, who also turned to face him, looking annoyed.

"Elena, if you need to talk-No, I don't. I'm fine."Elena cut him off, shaking his head.

"Elena..."Elijah trailed off in a warning voice.

"I'm fine, ok?"Elena snapped and Elijah raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to sigh."I just, I knew about Witch-Hazel, ok? I grew up knowing what it can do to Witches and Warlocks. It was the first thing Grams taught me to be wary of."Elena licked her lips and moved a few stands out hair behind her ear."If the herb is burned to Ash and a Witch or Warlock inhales it, they stop using Magic for a while, if it's the herb itself and touches their skin or is liquefied and poured on their skin, it burns like acid."Elena stated and Elijah grimaced, getting the idea that it was like Vampires with Vervain."It's exactly like Vampires with Vervain or Werewolves with Wolfsbane. But if a Witch or Warlock is forced to drink it..."Elena trailed off as her voice cracked and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, her breathing hitched."It's different. It doesn't burn your tongue or your throat like Wolfsbane and Vervain."Elijah's eyes narrowed."If they're forced to drink, I don't know, a bottle full of it, they could die."Elena said thickly and gulped softly."I don't wanna die like that."Elijah cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped away her tears."It's the worse and most cruellest way to die. It poison's my kind from the inside out."If Elijah's grimace could get any deeper, it would.

"Elena, I promise you that I will never allow anyone to force Witch-Hazel down your throat."Elijah vowed and held Elena in a tight and protective embrace."I will always protect you."He mumbled and kissed her on the forehead.

Elijah, however, was forced to let go of Elena when her phone rang."Hello?"Elena answered, trying to sound normal and failing miserably at it, the phone questionably after grabbing it from her bedside table and answered it without looking at the Caller ID Name.

"_Did you know?_"Damon asked, sounding furious.

"Damon? What? What did I know?"Elena asked, confused as she looked at Elijah.

"_You did know, didn't you!? And you said that Elijah wasn't the bad guy!_"Damon snarled.

Elena rolled her eyes tiredly."What the fuck are you exactly accusing me of, Damon?"Elijah frowned at her language but said nothing.

"_Elijah killing Emily! Going through with the whole Sacrifice._"Elena's and Elijah's eyes widened as they looked at each other."_That's what you want, isn't it! That way you don't have to be in her shadow anymore._"

"That's not true, Damon."Elena snapped back at him."Yes, for Elijah to kill Klaus, Emily has to die, but she can be brought back."

"_No one can be brought back from the dead, Bitch Witch._"Damon snarled and Elijah growled lowly in his throat while Elena gritted her teeth."_That's Black Magic and even you wouldn't use that type of Magic even if I got on my knees and begged you to do it. You have a choice, stay away from Emily and Baby Gilbert, oh, and Jenna while you're at it, or help us get rid of Elijah and everything will be fine, your choice._"

"Damon, listen-"Elena was cut off by Damon hanging up on her. Elena went to throw her phone at the wall but Elijah caught her wrist in one hand and took her phone in his other hand."At the moment, I don't care about Emily,"Elena said after a few minutes and Elijah pursed his lips into a frown."and while I'm still mad at Jeremy, Damon can't keep me from him or Jenna."Elena choked out."But I am not going to just let him make me choose who's side to be on. There aren't even any sides to begin with!"Elena exclaimed angrily as tears rolled down her face. Elena brought her covered knees up to her chest and bowed her head into the space between her knees and chest while wrapping her arms around her covered knees to keep them in place. Elijah pursed his lips and pulled Elena into his lap, forcing her out of her fetal position as he held her to his chest, hushing her as he held her.

* * *

The next day, Elena didn't want to leave the bed or even wake up because she knew if she did, then Damon's ultimatum would be real, but Elijah practically forced her out of bed, telling her to dress semi-warmly as it was chilly outside. Once dressed and ready to go, they were in the car and off to meet Jenna at the old Property Lines.

Jenna was, not exactly, surprised to see Elena with Elijah, and had small knowing smile on her face as she watched them walk over to her."Hey Jenna."Elena said softly as she and Elijah came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey, I was worried."Jenna said, looking between them curiously and Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her Aunt in confusion."When I got home last night, Jeremy told me you never came home, so I called Emily to ask where you were."Jenna explained."She said that you were staying at a friend's place for a while to cool off after..."Jenna trailed off, suddenly remembering that Elijah was there.

"Uh, he knows."Jenna's eyebrow shot up."I ran into Elijah a couple of hours after learning that John was mine and Emily's Father."Elena said, licking her lips nervously."I was going to stay at the local hotel but Elijah offered me one of his rooms to stay in. Is that ok with you?"Jenna just gave her a soft smile.

"I don't mind as long as Mr. Smith"Jenna smiled playfully at Elijah when she called him by his alias, but her eyes held a promise of pain and misery."doesn't try anything too intimate with you."Elena squeaked and blushed while Elijah hide his smirk."You're still seventeen after all, Elena."

"A-Aunt Jenna!"Elena gasped, looking horrified."L-let's just show Elijah the old Property Lines, please."Elena said and started to walk ahead of them, ignoring Elijah's soft chuckles.

"For the record, Jenna, I would not touch your Niece in a sexual way without her consent."Elijah said reassuringly to Jenna and Elena, who was still in hearing range, was glad that her back was to them because she was sure her face was bright red.

* * *

"The old Fell Property actually starts just beyond that fence."Jenna said, nodding in the direction of the Fell Property as they continued walking through the old Property Lines.

"Ah, the Fells"Elena tilted her head slightly at the way Elijah said the Fells Name. He sounded amuse."One of the Founding Families."He smirked at Elena, who pursed her lips, trying to hide her own growing grin from Jenna.

"Why do you say it like that?"Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow at Elijah, missing Elena's grin.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled"Elijah made a small gesture to the ground when he said area."almost two full centuries earlier."He explained, peeking Jenna's interest."There was a migration of Townsfolk from the Northeast."Elijah paused, faking a quick thoughtful look."Um, it was Salem, to be precise."

Jenna looked shocked."Massachusetts?"Jenna questioned Elijah."As in the Witch Trials."A shiver raced up Elena's spine at the mention of the Trials.

"Which means the ever-lauded Founding Families didn't actually Found anything."

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal"Jenna said, giving Elena a meaningful look, which the short haired brunette chose to ignore."about being Founders back in 1860."The trio came to a stop and Jenna looked between the two brunette's."Men are very territorial."Jenna stated knowingly and looked down at her closed map for a brief second.

"Yes, they are."Elijah agreed, a double meaning behind his words as he watched Alaric walk towards them and glanced at Elena, who chuckled weakly under his gaze.

"Uh,"Jenna paused for a second, looking unsure."Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman."She gestured between them.

"I got your, uh, message"Alaric said as he came to a stop in front of the trio."about you and Elena walking Elijah through the Property Lines."He looked directly at Elijah."I thought I would, uh, tag along."He looked between Elena and Jenna."You know, being a History Buff and all."He explained."Where to next?"He asked, making a wide gesture around them.

"I'm pretty curious about the Freed Slave Property Owners."Elijah said coolly and Elena looked between Alaric and Elijah before inwardly groaning in annoyance."Some say the, you know, the Descendants of the Slaves are the true keepers of American History."Elijah said, glancing at Jenna.

"I only brought the surveys."Jenna said, turning to fully face Elena and Elijah."I've got that list in my car. Just give me a sec."She started to walk away but glanced over her shoulder and looked directly at Elena."Make sure they don't kill each other, Elena."She added jokingly before she left.

"Ok."Elena said calmly, eyes filled with amusement as she and the two men watched her Aunt leave.

"Alaric Saltzman."Elijah stated, gaining Alaric's attention and he looked back at Elijah sharply."You're one of those people on Emily's list of loved ones to protect."

"Yeah, so is Jenna."Alaric said protectively of his Girlfriend.

"You don't have to be jealous."Elijah stated and turned his attention to Elena."I rarely pursue younger woman."

"Keep your hands off of Elena."Alaric snapped, eyes dark, feeling a surge of protectiveness for his Eldest Step-Daughter.

"That's not your decision to make."Elijah stated coolly before smiling."It's a joke, Ric. Lighten up."He said after a couple of minutes while still looking at Elena before walking passed Alaric, patting him on the shoulder as he did so.

"You're funny."Alaric said drily before turning his attention to Elena.


	16. The Dinner Party

"What?"Elena asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Alaric.

"Did Damon tell you that Elijah is planning to kill your Sister."Alaric stated angrily.

"And it's all about Emily, all over again."Elena gritted out, annoyed."And for the record, you don't know if he's actually gonna let Emily actually die. There's a chance she could be brought back."

"Yeah, two ways. Black Magic or Vampirism."Alaric said, scowling at Elena."Emily doesn't want to be a Vampire and Black Magic is dangerous and forbidden."

"Who ever said anything about Black Magic!? I know the rules of using Magic, I'm not a child anymore. In fact, I never have been a child."Elena exclaimed, glaring up at Alaric, who had the decently to look ashamed and flinched."And I know she doesn't want to be a Vampire, she goes on and on about wanting to be Human and staying that way, have kids, and growing old. I'm not blind nor stupid or deaf to my Sister's wants."She added, pursing her lips into a tight and thin line."And tell Damon that if he tries to keep my Brother and Jenna from me just because I'm on 'Elijah's side and pro-killing my own Sister', I won't hesitate to snap his neck and throw him in the Tomb and Seal him in there."Elena's eyes narrowed."By the way, I'll be eighteen in a couple of months and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I don't need a, little-to-late, Father Figure. As the saying goes; My body, my choice, well, here's my own saying; My life, my choice."Elena snapped before walking away from Alaric, who stared after her, eyes filled with confusion, and headed over to where Elijah was.

* * *

After Elena's little chat with Alaric, who had shortly afterwards, the trio decided to go to stop by the Grill to get some lunch. Upon walking in, Elena wanted to walk back out the moment she saw Damon, who called out to;"Hi."and waved, but Elijah had put his hand on the small of her back, gently pushing her towards the table Alaric and Damon sat at.

"Hey guys."Jenna said, smiling as they came to stand at the table.

"So I heard you three had, uh,"Damon paused, as if he was looking for the right words."quite a meeting of historical minds."

"Yeah."Jenna said, glancing at Elijah and Elena, smiling when she saw his hand resting on the small of Elena's back."I guess you could say that."

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I,"Alaric glanced between all of them."uh, I've got papers to grade."He said, gathering his things and started to stand.

"You know what?"Elena blinked realising that there was someone else sitting next to Damon. It was Andie Star, the News Reporter."We should continue this."She stated before turning to Damon."Let's have a Dinner Party."

Damon looked up at Andie in surprise."Ooh, my girl."He said happily."Full of good ideas."He turned to everyone else."I'll be happy to host."Damon said, smiling widely."Say tonight, maybe?"

"It's good for me. Jenna?"Andie said, looking at her friend.

"No, I don'y know if tonight works-Yeah, I'm free."Jenna cut Alaric off, causing him to look at her and she smiled back at him.

"It would be a pleasure."Elijah said coolly before looking down at Elena."Only if the Lovely Elena can attend as my Date though?"Elena looked up at Elijah in surprise."It only seems fair, seeing as everyone else here has partners."He explained calmly.

"So like a triple date?"Jenna and Andie nodded excitedly making Elena laugh nervously."Sure, I'd love to."Elena said, trying to keep her cool and smiled as best she could.

"Great."Damon said, looking happy. Too happy for Elena's tastes.

* * *

Later that evening, Elena, wearing a black mid-calf square collar fishtail elegant dinner party dress with lantern sleeves, and matching black women's stiletto high heel shoes, and Elijah, wearing his formal suits as ever, found themselves standing outside the front door of the Boarding House.

"First, a Tea Party, then an unexpected Werewolf Party, and now a Dinner Party?"Elena asked, looking up at Elijah."Ever heard that saying; One's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at Elijah.

"Are you worried Damon might be up to something."Elijah asked instead of answering her question.

"Not might."Elena shook her head."Know. I know he's up to something."She stated firmly, eyes narrowed.

"Even if he does try something, I will kill him." Elijah said before looking Elena over."Have I told you that you look exquisite this evening?"Elijah asked, causing a small smile to tug at the corner of Elena's lips.

"Along with the words; lovely, elegant, gorgeous, and beautiful on our way here?"Elena listed questionably, trying to hide her blush.

Elijah chuckled softly."Well, you're all of the above, my Lovely Elena."Elijah said, kissing the side of her cheek.

"Well, you look as stunning and dashing as every."Elena tried to give Elijah some compliments and he chuckled before he rang the doorbell and seconds later, Damon gave a loop-side smirked when he opened the door to reveal them standing there, arm in arm.

"Good evening."Elijah greeted Damon pleasantly.

"Thank you for coming."Damon replied, smiling and made the gesture for them to come in."Please, come in."

"Just one moment."Elijah said before smiling at Elena gently."Go on ahead, my dear."Elena pursed her lips as she glanced between them for a second before letting go of Elijah's arm and walked pass Damon, who watched her go before turning back to Elijah."Can I just say that if you have anything less-then-honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing, nothing dishonourable."Damon answered calmly and shook his head."Just, uh, getting to know you."

"Hmm. Well, that's good. Because, you know,"Elijah said as he walked inside so that he stood next to Damon and said in a lower voice;"although Emily and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house, of course except the Lovely Elena and dear Aunt Jenna."Elijah wanted him."Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Jenna."Elena said when she saw her Aunt walk and come to a stop, letting Elena eye her Aunt's outfit."Is that the matching outfit I got you for your Birthday?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is."Jenna said, smiling Elena.

"It suits you."Elena said as Jenna looked over her outfit.

"Thank you and so does yours."Jenna leaned closer."Did Elijah get it for you?"

"Nope. This is something that I brought months ago."Elena said, shaking her head at her Aunt."Although, Elijah did pick it out."She added, making Jenna's grin widen.

"Jenna."Elijah said as he walked over to the two woman."Wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

"Nice to see you."Jenna replied, smiling at Elijah.

"You look incredible."Elijah stated honestly.

"Thank you."Jenna said gratefully.

* * *

When Elena saw John sitting at the table, she wanted to leave but Jenna gave her a silent pleading look, having noticed the look on Elena's face, and Elijah rubbed soothing circles on her back, relaxing her. Sitting down next to Elijah, and shooting John side glares, wishing she could give him an aneurysm but couldn't with Jenna in the room, the group started eating and making small talk until finally Jenna brought up what they spoke about this morning.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon,"Jenna said as she poured Damon another glass of wine."but according to Elijah, your Family is so not a Founder of this Town."

"Hmm, do tell."Damon said, feign curiosity in his voice.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier"Everyone looked at Elijah, interested in what he had to say."a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the Witch Trials in the 1690's."He paused to let the information sink in."Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from the persecution."Elijah explained.

"Hmm, because they were Witches."Jenna said, smirking.

"There's no tangible proof there were Witches in Salem."Andie was quick to retort.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts."Damon said as if he was bragging about something amazing to Elijah.

"And Damon's one of the local town drunks who doesn't have an actual job and relies on the wealth of his name to get by."Elena said in a chirpy voice but everyone could hear the snark in her voice."Careful Andie, he might steal your money when he runs out."Elena warned Andie while Jenna, Elijah, and even Alaric, chuckled softly.

"Shut it, Ellie."Damon snapped, glaring at Elena and she glared back.

"Make me, Salvatore."Elena said in a calm and cold voice.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of Anti-Witch Hysteria."Elijah cut in, changing the subject back to the Salem Witches."Broke out in the neighbouring settlement. So these Witches were rounded up."He glanced at Elena as he said this, knowing that this was a touchy subject for her."They were tied up to stakes in a field together and, uh,"Elijah suddenly looked uncomfortable."burned. Some say you could hear the screams for miles as they were consumed by the fire."Elijah said, taking Elena's empty hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I, uh, wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society."Jenna commented while Andie chuckled.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me."John added in his own comment.

"Getting scared, John?"Elena asked innocently.

"So why do you wanna know the location of these alleged massacres?"Damon asked curiously.

"You know, healthy Historian's curiosity, of course."Elijah answered.

"Of course."Damon agreed and smiled, which Elijah returned."Would anyone care for some cognac?"Damon asked after a few minutes."I have a bottle I've been saving for ages."He added, standing up.

"None for me, thanks."Alaric declined."Nine bottles of wine is my limit."Damon chuckled as everyone started to stand up.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the Study."Andie pipped up, smiling at everyone and Elena raised an eyebrow.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company."Elijah said, smiling politely to Andie, who looked at him and smiled.

"I like you."Andie said, smiling at Elijah, who glanced from John to Elena before he followed Damon into the Study.

"You're not a gentleman."Jenna said to John, holding out the plates she had gathered."Make yourself useful. Hmm?"John smiled through gritted teeth.

"Here, here."Alaric said, coming to Jenna's side."Put me to work."He said, almost sounding like he was begging with Jenna.

"Um, I got it."Jenna said, smiling slightly at Alaric before she walked off with the dishes.

"Hey, Jenna. Are you ok?"Alaric asked worriedly and Elena, who was grabbing the empty glasses, paused to watch them.

"Yeah, fine, Ric."Jenna said in a short and curt way before heading into the kitchen as John came out.

"I suspect this is my fault."John stated and Elena's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do now?"Alaric asked lowly.

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead Wife."In a second, Alaric had John by the collar of his shirt.

"You son of a bitch."Alaric snarled before John forced him to let go.

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric."John said firmly."I want my ring back."

"And I don't think I've been very clear, John."Elena spoke up, her arm flying out, palm up, and opened wide as her Magic coursed through her and around her, sending John into a wall and kept him pinned there."I want you gone, Alaric wants you gone, Emily wants you gone. Hell, everyone wants you gone."Elena spat and glared at him while he looked at her in shock."Keep messing with Jenna's and Alaric's relationship and I won't hesitate to end you, blood or not. You're more annoying then Emily."Elena said coldly before she released John and headed for the kitchen to help Jenna.

When they came back out, Jenna looked at everyone apologetically."Sorry, guys. Dessert is taking longer then I thought. I usually just unwrap food. Elena's the one that does all the delicious meals."Jenna explained before she chuckled and left to check on the food while Elena went and sat back down next to Elijah.

"So I know this is a social thing"Andie said as she seated herself."but I'd really love to ask you some questions about the work you're doing here."

"I'd love to answer."Elijah said calmly.

"Great."Andie said happily."Oh, that's so great."Andie said as Damon sat down."Ric,"Andie called out to Alaric, who was still standing."would you do me a favour and grab the notebook out of my bag?"The Hunter nodded and went to do as Andie asked.

"Elijah, did John tell you that he's Emily's and Elena's Uncle slash Father?"Damon asked, looking at Elijah.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."Elijah answered."However, the truth did not come from Mr. Gilbert but rather, Elena."

"Of course, Elena and her Sister obviously hate him."Damon said as John watched the two Vampires warily."So there's no need to keep him on the endangered species list."He stated.

"There's no need to keep you on the endangered species list."Elena hissed out under her breath as Andie was telling Alaric where her notebook was.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus."John spoke up.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now."Elijah stated and gestured at Damon with his fork."I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Emily. I allow Emily to remain in her house,"He put the fork down."living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her and Elena away from you. You'll never see either of them again."He warned them.

Andie came back with her notebook and started to question Elijah, only for Elijah to scream in agony and Elena jumped while Andie gasped. Everyone stood up and Elena chest tightened in pain as she wanted Elijah die by Alaric's hand. As Alaric pulled the Dagger, the tightening feeling that had been in Elena's chest disappeared.

Elena looked from Alaric, to Damon and John in confusion and anger."What did you do?"

"What had to be done, obviously."Damon said sarcastically."He won't be getting up anytime soon."He added as Alaric put the Dagger down on the table, in front of Damon.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert."Alaric said seriously.

"Alright."Damon agreed.


	17. Elena Tells Jenna & Talks With Katherine

"How could you!?"Elena practically screamed at Emily, who flinched and backed away from her Older Sister as they, being her, Emily, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Stefan, and Damon stood in the living room of the Boarding House."You made a deal, Emily! Twice! You made two deals with him and then you stabbed him in the back!"

"In the front if we're being specific."Damon pipped up and Elena glared at him.

It had been a few hours since the Dinner Party, since Elijah had been Daggered first by Alaric, only to come back to life because the Dagger was suppose to remain in Elijah's heart but Damon nor Alaric knew that and had removed the Dagger, and then by Emily later at the Lake House.

"He was going to let me be sacrificed, Elena, and you knew!"Emily cried, glaring at Elena, who shook her head."You were going to let him, you were!"Emily yelled back at her twin."Don't deny it!"

"We had a plan to save your life!"That shut Emily up and everyone looked at Elena questionably."Elijah told me that there was a way to save your life."Elena said more calmly before glaring at Damon."If you had bothered to let me explain when you called me the other night, Damon, I was going to tell you mine and Elijah's plan, but you, being the Vampire that trusts no one but himself,"Damon had the decency to look ashamed and shocked at the same time."took matters into your own hands and told everyone that I was on Elijah's side, when there were no fucking sides to begin with!"Now everyone looked guilty and couldn't look Elena in the eyes."But now there will be."They looked back at her sharply."If you don't give Elijah back to Martins and I, I will not help you, none of you. To either stop Klaus or save Emily's life."A look of hurt, disbelief, and shock appeared on Emily's and Jeremy's faces."I will go back to standing on the sidelines and watch, gladly as Klaus takes Emily's life and if kills the rest of you idiots i will only feel joy and relief."Elena said coldly.

"You're not serious!"Bonnie,who Elena had also learned lost her powers,added,staring at her fellow Witch Sister in disbelief.

"I'm your Sister."Emily said weakly and Elena shrugged.

"Was."Elena corrected her, shocking everyone again."I'm just starting to realise that I haven't seen you as my Sister for years. I used to think I had a strong dislike for you, Emily. But I'm starting to realise, I don't dislike you, I hate you."Elena spat and her eyes darkened."For years, you have abused me, maybe not physically, but emotionally and mentally."Tears were starting to well up in Elena's eyes."Everyone loves sweet Emily Gilbert and doesn't give Elena Gilbert a second glance. Grayson and Miranda favoured you over me, they cared more about you then me. They never gave me a second glance. I was just your shadow."Emily looked as though she wanted to protest but Elena didn't want to hear it."Even John and Jenna care more about you. You're always in the spotlight and you have never cared about me, about my feelings. But I'm asking you, give Elijah back and let me talk him into making a new deal."

"Elena, we can't. He's dangerous, can't you see that?"Stefan said questionably and Elena glared at him."We'll do better, we'll start to listen to you, we'll... we'll do anything, except free Elijah. Just please, tell us how Elijah planned to save Emily."Stefan said pleadingly and everyone looked at Elena hopefully.

"No."Elena said coldly."And before you start yelling and saying that I'll regret it,"Elena quickly added when Damon opened his mouth."Elijah had the only thing that could save Emily. I don't where the object is and I will not help you find it. I'm done, I'm just over it."Elena said in an emotionless voice."Don't talk to me if you see me, don't even come near me."

"Elena, please. You don't mean anything you're saying, Elijah's obviously done something to you."Jeremy said, but he knew that it was near impossible for Elijah to do anything to Elena. Witches couldn't be Compelled and Elijah didn't seem like the type to blackmail people.

"You and I both know that's not true."Elena stated coldly to Jeremy and any love she had for her Baby Brother was gone. Everyone could see that."I already told Emily that we may be Sisters, but that doesn't make us Family. The same could be said about you and me, Jeremy."The youngest Gilbert in the room looked at his oldest Sister with hurt in his eyes."I'm done caring. About any of you. You can deal with Klaus on your own."With that said, Elena walked out of the Boarding House, leaving everyone to stare at the spot she had been standing in with mixed emotions.

* * *

"What are you doing?"Jenna, who had been woken up by Elena slamming the front door shut and running up the stairs to her room, asked tiredly as she stood in the doorway of Elena's room.

Jenna watched in confusion as Elena opened her wardrobe and grabbed her clothes, throwing them into one of her suitcases before moving on to her drawers. She was basically ripping her drawers out and dumping the clothes into the suitcases.

"I'm done."Elena said as she zipped up her suitcases filled with her clothes.

"What do you mean you're done?"Jenna asked, pursing her lips.

"I can't stay here, Jenna."Elena stated as she grabbed her larger suitcases to put her canvas' in."I don't wanna stay here, in this house, in this broken Family."

"What do you mean you can't stay here? What's going on?"Jenna asked, crossing her arms and Elena paused, glancing at Jenna before she put her canvas' in the suitcase."Elena."Jenna said sternly.

"Did you ever question why I spent so much time around Sheila Bennett?"Elena asked, turning to look at Jenna.

"Of course I did,"Jenna said, stepping into the room."your parents told me that you liked helping Sheila do things around the house and you listened to her ramble about all of her crazy Supernatural stories."Jenna stated before noticing the look on Elena's face."What?"

"The stories, they're true."Elena stated.

"What? Elena, seriously..."Jenna trailed off when Elena lifted her arm up, curling her hand into a fist and Jenna jumped when Elena's door slammed shut. She looked from the now shut door to Elena."Did you..."Jenna gestured from the door to Elena, who nodded.

"Yes. I'm a Witch... I've known since I was a little girl. Sheila was also a Witch and was teaching me how to control my Magic."Elena said as she sat down on her bed and gestured for Jenna to sit down at her desk chair, which she did.

"There's more, isn't there?"Jenna asked warily and Elena nodded, taking a deep breath, she started to explain everything, and by the end of it, Jenna was in tears.

"Elena..."Jenna trailed off, not sure what she could say.

"You can't tell the others that I told you."Elena said pleadingly."They didn't want you to find out because they thought they were keeping you safe and I promised Grams..."Elena trailed off."Please, for me, act like you don't know what's going on, just that I'm at odds with Emily and everyone else."Jenna stared at Elena for a few minutes, looking unsure before she seemed to have come to a decision and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go along with it. But where were will you? I wanna know you're safe."

"I'm gonna stay at Elijah's house and I'm gonna start applying for Colleges, away from Mystic Falls."Jenna stared at her sadly but she nodded in understanding. Jenna helped her pack everything that she needed and took the suitcases down to Elijah's car."I'll come by tomorrow for my car."Elena said after they finished putting everything in the boot and backseat of Elijah's car.

"Ok."Was all Jenna could say and watched as Elena got in the car and drove off.

* * *

After moving into Elijah's house and putting some of her art supplies in the spare room, Elena got out of her dress, and quickly changed into some sleepwear before basically flopping down on the bed to curl up into a ball. Tears welled up into her eyes and she quickly shut them, not wanting to cry. Elena slowly started to drift off into a restless sleep where she tossed and turned all night.

* * *

The next day, Elena decided to go out to buy some groceries after walking to the Gilbert House to get her car. Walking out of the shops, Elena paused at who she saw leaning on the hood of her car.

"Katherine?"Elena said softly, eyes wide and Katherine smirked at her before she appeared right in front of her, taking one of her bags."How did you get out of the Tomb?"Elena wondered before remembering what Elijah had told her about his special powers of Compulsion.

"Hello to you too, my sweet Zornitsa."Katherine greeted her happily before frowning when she saw the bags under Elena's eyes."I'm sorry about Elijah. Really, I am. I get the feeling he was more then a friend to you."

"I rather not talk about it, Katherine."Elena said, walking passed her Ancestor and headed over to the car.

Unlocking the back doors and put her bags in the back before looking back at Katherine who still had the last bag filled with food. Sighing, Katherine headed over to the car and put the bag in the back before shutting the door and looked at Elena.

"Elena, just answer some of my questions and then I'll leave."Elena stared at Katherine for a few seconds before looking around.

"Fine, but not here. Get in."Elena said before she opened the driver's door and got in, buckling up and quickly drove away from the shops, Katherine having already gotten in the car with her Vampire Speed.

"So, why did you become Elijah's Witch?"Katherine asked, looking at Elena.

"I wasn't anyone's Witch. I just liked Elijah more then I liked Damon and Stefan."Elena stated cryptically.

"Damon, Emily, and Stefan told me that you know that Elijah knew way to save Emily's life, what is it?"

"A Potion."Elena said coolly."And before you ask, I don't know where it is and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to even you."Elena said, glancing at Katherine, who put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, fine. What was your relationship with Elijah then?"Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow coyly.

"It was, is, I don't know..."Elena trailed off, trying to think of what to say."We were attracted to one another. We had some sort of bond"Elena shrugged."called a Balance. It's like a-A Soulmate. But maybe that's just a phrase for two people who have strong feelings for each other."Katherine cut in.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."Elena agreed.

"Mmm-hmm..."Katherine glanced out the window, looking thoughtful."So, do you think you can put in a good word with Elijah for me and until then, you don't tell him I'm still in Mystic Falls?"Elena glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You make it sound like he'll wake up sooner then anyone wants him to."Elena stated, eyes narrowed.

"You're not gonna wake him yourself?"Katherine asked, slightly shocked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Too obvious. Plus, I don't feel like dealing with the Salvatore's."

"Fair enough... So?"

"How about this, I'll keep the fact that you're still in Mystic Falls a secret and will put in a good word for you with Elijah if you pretend to be ally yourself to the Salvatore Brothers and my bitch of a sister."Katherine's eyebrow shot up but she smirked darkly, starting to like Elena's plan already."Tell them that you also want Klaus dead and that puts you on their team which technically isn't all a lie and please keep me update on their plans."

"Ok, but you have to Cloak me from other Witches who might be working for Klaus."Katherine agreed.

"Done."Elena agreed and pulled over to the side of the road, not to far away from the Boarding House and grabbed Katherine's hands in hers, muttering a small chant and closed her eyes while she did it.

"Thank you, Elena."Katherine said gratefully to her Doppelganger, looking at her affectionately before frowning."As much as I understand that you and Elijah are a Balanced Pair, just, please for me, be careful and don't trust everything Elijah and his Witches say and do blindly, ok?"

Elena pursed her lips at Katherine's friendly warning but she understood. Katherine cared for her like no one else does and doesn't want her getting hurt. Besides that, her Ancestor obviously not only cared for her but considered Elena her friend, her only friend exactly.

"Fine. I'll be careful. Still got my number?"Katherine gave her a look that said what do you think."Keep me updated, please."Elena said gently.

"Sure thing, Zornitsa."Katherine said, smiling gently at Elena before she was gone and Elena quickly drove off, heading back to Elijah's house.


	18. Death, Death & More Death To Come

"Let me get this straight, you killed Dr. Martin!?"Elena nearly screamed over the phone to Katherine."Why?"Elena asked, confused as she sat on the bed, a Grimoire laid out in front of her.

"_He tried to kill Emily because he and his Son tried to revive Elijah, only for Luka to be burned alive by Damon._"Katherine explained as she walked around the grounds of the Boarding house."_So to put it simply, the Witch Doctor wanted revenge._"

"How did they even find out Elijah was Daggered?"Elena asked as she flipped the page.

"_Stefan and Bonbon went to see the Witch Doctor and his Son, thinking they could get them on their side._"Katherine stated."_The only thing they learned was that Elijah's Witches were looking for a Witches Burial Grounds, filled with a lot of power, enough to kill Klaus. Which I'm guessing you already know._"

"I do."Elena said and paused, rereading what she just read."I just wish you didn't kill them. If you can find out where the Burial Grounds are, tell me."

"_Will do, love you._"Katherine chirped.

"Love you too."Elena said, amused as Katherine hanged up. Putting the phone on the bedside table, the short haired Doppelganger picked up the Grimoire and leaned back against the headboard."Phoenixs, while Immortals, can not be killed, but like the Original Vampires..."Elena trailed off."Katherine's Great-Great Grandfather knew of the Originals, interesting."Elena mumbled to herself curiously."They can be harmed with a special type of Iron."Elena read out loud."If the metal pierces the heart, much like if one of the special Daggers pierces an Original Vampire's heart, the Phoenix will be put into a slumber like death state."Elena read out lout and groaned under her breath, eyes narrowed and lips pursed as she continued reading.

* * *

"My Mother is here? Isobel?"Elena said questionably."What does she want?"She wondered out loud.

Elena was at the Lockwood Estate, walking around the study, well, she was actually pacing. She was at the Historical Society Meeting because Carol asked her to be there but she wasn't going accept the check that was for Miranda, Emily was.

"_Well, she was bit jealous about the fact that Alaric is dating your Aunt Jenna, so she showed herself to Jenna and now your Aunt is staying on Campus._"Katherine explained as she headed to the Lockwood Estate."_She's offered your Sister and you a supposed Safe House that has the Deed written in both of your names because apparently word has spread that there is a Human Doppelganger._"Katherine explained and Elena paused.

"Nothing about a Witch Doppelganger?"Elena asked curiously.

"_No, but there's more. Isobel couldn't get near Klaus."Katherine said leaning against one of the many trees on the Lockwood Property."However, she got near one of the members of his trusted circle. A Witch._"Elena scoffed."_My thought's exactly. Apparently Klaus will grant my freedom if Isobel and I deliver the Moonstone and your Sister._"

"Of course Isobel doesn't truly care about her Daughters lives if she's willing to hand Emily over to Klaus."Elena grumbled, her eyes narrowed."What are you going to do?"

"_If I don't do it, I'll never be free, plus, do you actually care?_"Katherine asked, eyes narrowed.

"At the moment, no. I told Emily I don't care about her, she can die for all I care."Elena said seriously."Did you find out if the Salvatore's know where the Burial Grounds are?"

"_No, but obviously Damon does know where it is._"Elena huffed in annoyance."_Anyway, Isobel knows that you and I are friends, she wants to meet you._"

"She wants to meet me?"Elena echoed and scoffed darkly."Right, she wants to hand Emily over to Klaus, that tells me that she doesn't give a damn and will never give a damn about me, why should I meet her?"Elena asked darkly.

"_Don't know, but I told her I'd get you to see her._"Katherine stated coolly.

"Tell her she forget it."Elena said and Katherine sighed in annoyance.

"_Fine. I have work to do. See you later._"Katherine said cryptically.

"Bye."Elena replied and hung up before Carol came in and told her that it was time.

Walking into the room filled with people, Elena headed over to the nearest wall, away from Stefan and Emily, who looked at her with wide eyes momentarily before turning their attention on Carol and listened to her speak before Emily came up and took the check.

Emily started to speak to the Society about Miranda and the Historical Society being Family and that the woman would have been honoured, only to be cut off by the sound of thumping.

Elena looked over at where Stefan was and looked passed him, out into the hallway and saw a body. Everyone started mumbling and left the room after Stefan did. Elena looked at Emily, who stared back at her in confusion.

Before the twins could follow though, Katherine came out of nowhere and stood in Emily's way, causing Emily to noticeably tense up while Elena frowned."Nice dress."Katherine said coolly before grabbing Emily and prevented her from screaming."Mind if I borrow it?"Katherine asked.

"Kath-**_HMM!?_**"Elena was cut off by someone covering her mouth and was whooshed away.

* * *

Elena silently groaned as she and Emily woke up to hearing;"He wanted the Moonstone and he wanted you."Sitting up, the twins looked at each other in confusion but stayed quiet for most of the trip.

Where ever it was that the Compelled Human and Isobel were taking them, it seemed to be a Cemetery. When they came to a stop, the Human got out of the car and opened the back door to let the three Petrova's out.

"Just because you can't be Compelled, girls,"Isobel said as she got out first, followed by Emily and Elena."doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me."Isobel said as she came to a stop, waiting for the twins to follow her.

"So is that what happened?"Emily asked."You were Compelled to betray Katherine?"Emily questioned Isobel while Elena stared at the dark haired Vampire with narrowed eyes.

"If I was,"Isobel said as she started walking again."I couldn't tell you."Isobel stated.

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you?"Emily questioned her while Elena stayed silent, deciding that she'd rather listen to the conversation between the two who knew each other."He knows where Elena and I are now."

"He knows where you are, not Elena. I'm sure you know he wouldn't care about a Petrova Witch."Isobel corrected Emily, who pursed her lips.

"Are you taking us to him?"Elena asked, choosing to ignore how coldly Isobel was speaking to Emily and of her.

Emily huffed childishly as they came to a stop in front of a tombstone."What is this?"Emily asked as Isobel bent down and moved the fallen leaves out of the way, revealing to the girls that it was her own name.

"My parents"Isobel said, sighing as she stood back up and put her hands back in her pockets."your grandparents."She looked at them before looking back at the tombstone and Elena and Emily shared a look then looked at Isobel."They put it here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body."She looked back at the girls, who stared back at her with narrowed eyes filled with confusion."They visit every week and they bring flowers"She shook her head."even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead."Isobel said without a hint of remorse in her voice."So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here. The Human part. The part that I abandoned when I-When I chose to become a Vampire."Isobel explained as Elena and Emily looked down at the tombstone."The part that used to dream"A small, cold happy smile appeared on her face as she looked at Elena then at Emily."about the day that she would know her Daughters."

Unshed tears formed in Elena's eyes."What?"She asked softly as she and Emily, who's eyes hardened, turned to face Isobel.

Isobel shrugged."Instead, you got to meet the other part. The part that would betray her own flesh and blood."She stated before her phone went off. They watched as she answered the phone."Yes."Isobel said to whoever was talking to her. Emily turned away while Elena watched Isobel with a cold look in her eyes."Let her go?"Isobel echoed questionably and Emily turned back to look at Isobel with a confused look on her face while Elena raised an eyebrow."I'm done?"She asked before sighing and ended the call.

"Who was that?"Elena and Emily asked softly in unison.

"I'm so sorry, Emily, Elena."Isobel said, looking between her Daughters."I was such a disappointment to you, Emily. I'm sorry you never got the live you deserved, Elena. I wish I could have given you to another Family if I knew Grayson and Miranda, and even your Father were going to treat you so poorly."They watched in shock as she ripped her Daylight Necklace off and died screaming in the sunlight, in front of them.

Emily silently gasped while Elena looked away, not wanting to watch the woman who gave birth to her kill herself. After hearing Isobel stop screaming and her body fell to the ground, Elena was not expecting Emily to suddenly hug her and bury her face into Elena's shoulder.

Knowing that her Sister needed to be comforted, and also needed it herself, Elena wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders, hugging her tightly and hushed her when she heard her twin start to cry.

* * *

After a while, Emily called Stefan to come and pick them up and Elena had them drop her off at the Lockwood Estate, where her car was. Driving back to Elijah's place, Elena got inside, quickly locking the door behind herself before sliding down onto the ground, gritting her teeth and tried to hold back her sobs. Her phone went off suddenly and she looked at the Caller ID. Jeremy was calling her. Sniffing and wiping away her tears, Elena quickly wiped away her tears and answered it.

"What do you want?"Elena asked coldly.

"_I deserve that._"Jeremy said softly and Elena's eyes narrowed. He sounded frustrated, yet upset at the same time."_I really need your help._"

"I told you-_Bonnie's gonna die!_"Jeremy cut in and Elena paused.

"What? What do you mean Bonnie's gonna die?"Elena asked seriously.

"_We found out where Emily Bennett was killed, the same place as all of those Witches. Bonnie took all of the power they gave her._"Jeremy explained."_When she uses it on Klaus, it will kill her because she has to use all of the power._"He added.

"Fuck."Elena cursed and got up, switching on the lights."Of course it would kill her, Jeremy."

"_How do we stop her from dying?_"Jeremy asked but Elena didn't say anything so he went on."_I know you know how, Elena, please, tell me. I can't lose her!_"Jeremy said, almost in tears.

"We can't. There's nothing I can do."Elena stated calmly and quickly went on before Jeremy could say anything."If I had been there when the Dead Witches gave her the power, we could have shared it, that way, no one would have to die. I'm sorry, Jer."Elena said softly and hung up, not wanting to talk to her Brother anymore.


	19. He's Alive

The next day wasn't as eventful as the other day for Elena, which she was entirely grateful for because that meant she didn't have to deal with the Salvatore Brothers, her Siblings or even Jenna's and Alaric's messed up relationship. Elena spent the day turning one of Elijah's unused rooms into a makeshift Art Studio. She just hoped that whenever he woke up, he wouldn't be too mad at her for taking over his house.

She barely glanced at her phone whenever it went off, knowing that by the end of the night that the thing would be blown up with missed calls, which would turn into voicemail and unread messages. By the time Elena was finished making her Art Studio, she decided to check her phone. Not wanting to hear any of the voicemail, she deleted them and opened up Caroline's missed texts.

Upon opening the messages, Elena nearly dropped her phone out of shock from what Caroline had texted her. Klaus was in Mystic Falls, Katherine was gone, most likely dead by Klaus' hands or so Caroline and everyone else believed, and were most likely hoping the oldest Doppelganger was dead.

Elena quickly rung Katherine's number, only to get voicemail, and hung up, cursing as she ran out of the Art Studio and into hers, well, Elijah's room, and looked for the map of Mystic Falls that she kept handy in case situations like this appeared. Once she found the map, Elena ran out of the room with the map and into the kitchen. Placing the map on the bench, the short haired Witch grabbed a sharp knife and made a deep cut on her palm.

Curling the bleeding palm into a first to draw more blood onto the map, Elena started chanting the only Spell that could break the Cloaking Spell that Elena placed on Katherine even if she wasn't in the same room as Katherine. This Spell could only work because both girls were Petrova Doppelgangers and they had Mystical Blood Properties running through their veins. Once Elena felt the Cloaking Spell break, she chanted the Locator Spell and watched as her blood moved over the map.

The blood started to divide itself into three as it moved. One was heading to the Boarding House and the other was heading to Alaric's Apartment. The blood trail that was at the Boarding House was the thickest and the one that was at Alaric's Apartment was the thinnest, meaning Emily was at the Boarding House and Katherine was at Alaric's Apartment.

"What are you doing there, Katherine?"Elena wondered out loud and her eyes narrowed."At least I know she's alive."Elena mumbled before she started to concentrate on visualising Katherine in her mind, hoping to get an understanding of why Katherine was at Alaric's Apartment.

Elena gasped slightly when she saw Katherine sitting in a chair with her knees all bloody. Elena's eyes narrowed in confusion when she felt pure fear rolling off of Katherine in waves. Pulling herself out of the Spell, Elena raced around the house, grabbing her keys and a vial of liquefied Vervain before leaving and heading for the apartment building.

When Elena got there, she got there just in time to see Alaric and a Warlock leave the apartment building. As much as Elena was curious as to where they were going, she was more worried about Katherine and waited a few minutes until she was sure they were truly gone, before leaving her car and heading inside, to Alaric's apartment.

Elena opened the door and founding Katherine sitting in the exact same armchair that she had seen in her mind."Elena?"Katherine exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Katherine."Elena said, looking relieved and ran into the room."How the hell did you get taken!?"Elena asked as she came to stand in front of her Ancestor."I Cloaked you."

"Isobel, she betrayed me."Katherine spat, eyes dark."Klaus' Witch was waiting for me at her place."

"Not willingly."Elena said gently and Katherine's eyes widened in realisation.

"Compulsion."Katherine grumbled.

"Speaking of, are you Compelled?"Elena asked, glancing down at Katherine's bloody legs and Katherine gave her a look."Of course you are. I can get rid of the Compulsion on you but it'll hurt."

"Just do it."Katherine said pleadingly.

Elena raised her hand, curling her fingers slightly and winced as Katherine started screaming in agony as the Compulsion started to undo itself on her mind. By the time the Compulsion had been completely undone in Katherine's mind, the older Doppelganger had doubled over, gripping her head in her hands.

Elena lowered her arm to her side and helped Katherine to her feet."Let's get out of here."

"Thank you, Elena, but that's gonna be a bit of a problem."Elena looked at her in confusion."I can't leave the Apartment. Klaus' Warlock has put a Barrier Spell around the Apartment, keeping me locked in."

"Good thing I brought this then."Elena said, pulling the vial of Vervain out of her jacket and handed it to Katherine."At least you'll have some form of protection from Klaus.

"Good, you're lifesaver, Zornitsa."Katherine said gratefully."Now, you need to go."

"But-He'll be back, after he kills Bonnie. Go, now."Katherine cut Elena off and turned her around, forcing her gently to the door.

"Katherine, the first chance you get, when you escape, please call me."Katherine just nodded in agreement. Sighing softly, Elena willingly left the Apartment and returned to Elijah's place and went to bed, ignoring her phone and wondered if she should block her Sister and Brother, and their friends.

* * *

The next morning, Elena was not pleased to be woken up by her phone continuously vibrating. Giving a Vampire worthy snarl, Elena grabbed her phone and answered whoever was was waking her up at this hour of the morning. Actually, it was nearly eight, but since she had nowhere to be, she could in a snappy mood all she wanted.

"What!?"Elena snapped harshly."I swear to god, this better be important or I'm gonna give you a damn slow and painful death for waking me up this early!"

"_I know you hate me_"Elena gave a Werewolf worthy growl at her Sister's voice."_but I need you to come to the Lockwood Estate._"Emily said lowly as she looked at Elijah, who was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Fuck you, Emily."Elena spat and would have hanged up the phone if Emily hadn't quickly spoken.

"_I undaggered Elijah!_"Emily exclaimed and Elena's eyes widened.

"What?"Elena choked out."When? Why? Is he there? I wanna talk to him."Elena demanded.

"_You will, when you get to the Lockwood Estate._"Emily stated and Elena's eyes darkened.

"Fine."Elena snapped before hanging up on Emily. Quickly, Elena made sure her short hair was straight and she put on a dark blue long sleeve t-shirt, dark grey pants and her black ankle boots before leaving for the Lockwood's.

* * *

Elena ran up the stairs of the Lockwood's, and without bothering to knock, Elena opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, causing Emily, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer of the house, to jump in surprise and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Where is he?"Elena asked looking around before glaring at Emily, who put her hands up in defence."I swear if this was some sort of lie so that you and your scooby gang could force me to help you, I'm gonna-Elena."Elena's head snapped up to the stairs to find Elijah standing there, smiling at her.

"Elijah."Elena breathed out, looking at him happily.

Elijah was suddenly in front of her, caressing the side of her cheek and Emily blinked, dumbfounded by his gentleness towards her Sister while she got nothing but harshness from him.

Emily wishing she knew what their relationship was and got her answer when Elijah kissed her sister right on the lips and she returned the gentle and sweet, yet short, kiss.

Pulling away from each other, Elena blushed when she realised that they had just kissed in front of her Sister, who was looking at her as if she had lost her mind, but also realised that said Sister did the same around her with Stefan.

"Don't give me that look, Emily, and while you're at it, keep your mouth shut about this because what goes on between me and Elijah is our business, not yours."Elena snapped when Emily opened her mouth to say something but ending up doing as Elena said, snapping her mouth shut and frowned at them.

Elijah looked at Elena and smiled before he led her to the living room and Emily followed them, glowering at their backs childishly,

"So I assume that the Marin Witches are no longer with us."Elijah stated rather then asked after they sat down, Elijah and Elena sitting next to each other while Emily sat across from them.

"No."Emily said softly and regretfully."I'm sorry."Emily added.

"Luka, who was trying to get you back, was burnt alive by Damon and Katherine killed Mr. Martin because he went after Emily, wanting revenge against the Salvatore Brothers."Elena explained, causing Emily to wince.

"And Katerina?"Elijah asked, looking between them."She would have been released from my Compulsion when I died."He stated knowingly.

"Klaus took her."They said in unison.

"We think that she may be dead."Emily added before Elena could get another word out.

"I doubt that."Elijah retorted and Emily looked at him questionably."Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she dead."

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead"Emily shook her head slightly."but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."Emily stated questionably as Elijah took Elena's hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay."Elijah nearly spat out, his eyes dark."There was a time"Elijah's eyes sparkled slightly."I'd have done anything for Klaus."Before he told them, mainly Emily, seeing as how Elena knew the full story, a bit of how he and Klaus met Katherine."Yes. Klaus is my Brother."Elijah said to a shell-shocked Emily.

"I heard that."Emily stated, nearly choking her words out."I'm still processing."She added, spluttering out the words before noticing that Elena seemed calm and realised that she knew."You knew?"

"Uh, duh, this isn't Elijah past but Katherine's as well, remember, she told me the fully story."Elena said, rolling her eyes."At least, her side of the story."She added, glancing up at Elijah."And by the way, Elijah's right, Katherine is still alive. I saw her."Elena said cryptically when Emily and Elijah looked at her questionably.

"I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term you're searching for is OMG."Elijah said calmly to a still shocked Emily before he raised his cup of tea, that Carol had set out for them before she left, and Elena chuckled at Elijah saying OMG.


	20. The Sun & Moon Curse

"There's a whole Family of Originals?"Emily asked questionably in surprise after listening closely to Elijah's past.

Elijah stood up and walked over to the mirror above the chimney."My Father was a Wealthy Landowner in a Village in Eastern Europe."Elijah said, fixing his tie"Our"Elijah said referring to himself and Klaus."Mother bore eight children."Elijah said as he looked in the mirror, fixing his tie.

"So your parents were Human?"Emily asked as she stood up.

"Our whole Family was."Elijah stated and Emily looked at him questionably, wanting answers."Our Origin as Vampires is a very long story, Emily."Elijah said as he held his hand out to Elena and she took his hand gently, allowing him to help her up."Just know, we're the oldest Vampires in the world."Emily nodded slowly as Elijah continued talking."We are the Original Family, and from us all, Vampires were created."

"Right."Emily said, as if she understood what Elijah was saying.."But Klaus is your Brother."Emily stated, stressing the word Brother."And you want him dead?"Emily asked warily."And you believe him?"Emily added questionably to Elena, who scoffed.

"Since when does it matter to you what I believe because last time I checked, you never cared about me or my thoughts and feelings on anything."Elena said drily and Emily flinched.

"I need some air."Elijah suddenly said."I'm still feeling a tad... dead."Elijah said with a slight shrug of his shoulders."Come."Elijah added before Emily could say anything. He placed a hand on the small of Elena's back and guided her out of the room and house entirely while leaving Emily to grab her jacket and quickly followed after them outside and down the steps to the gardens."As you've see, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a Werewolf Bite."They continued walking and listened as Elijah spoke."Only the wood from one tree. A tree my Family made sure burned."Elijah explained and Emily realised where the White Ash came from.

"That's where the White Ash for the Dagger comes from."Emily stated questionably.

"Yes."Elena and Elijah said in unison as Elijah laced their hands together.

"The Witches won't allow anything truly Immortal to walk the Earth."Elijah added while looking down at Elena."Every Creature needs to have a Weakness in order to maintain balance."

"So if the sun can't kill an Original"Emily said, making small gestures of frustration behind them."why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun ad Moon Curse?"

Elijah smirked in amusement while Elena hid her laughter behind a cough."Right."Elijah mumbled, looking as though he was remembering a fond memory."The Curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so biblical sounding, don't you think?"Elijah asked as they came to a stop at the small bridge and he glanced at between them, sharing an amused look with Elena as they looked at Emily, who shrugged, confused.

"What's so funny?"She asked, sounding annoyed.

Elijah started to explain his and Elena's amusement to Emily, shocking the younger Gilbert."I don't understand."Emily said, looking baffled."So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the Curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African Tribal etchings"Elijah shook his head."And any other Culture or continent we felt like planting it in."

"But why?"Emily questioned him.

"The easiest way to discover the existence of a Doppelganger or to get your hands on some long lost Moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout for it."Elijah stated calmly.

"So it' not Aztec at all?"Emily questioned them, glancing between them.

"No, it's not."Elena grumbled, looking annoyed with her Sister's stupid questions.

"The Curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake."Emily looked between them, surprised."It doesn't exist."

"What?"Emily gasped out in shock as Elijah and Elena walked over the bridge and she quickly followed.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon Curse dating back over a thousand years."Elijah stated.

"But if there's no Curse-There is a Curse."Elena cut her Sister off.

"Just not that one."Elijah added."The real one's much worse. It's a Curse placed on Klaus."

"And there are no Loopholes to breaking it."Elena added, frowning while inwardly enjoying fear radiating from her Sister, who looked at her in confusion as her phone started vibrating.

"What are you two talking about?"Emily grumbled, tired of their cryptic answers and she, along with Elena and Elijah ignored her phone.

"Klaus has been trying to break it that last thousand years and you are his hope."Elijah said as he came to a stop and turned to face Emily, along with Elena.

"Well, what is this Curse?"Emily asked, wanting an actual answer.

However, Elijah didn't answer her. He did, however, take her phone out from the inside pocket of the suit jacket. Elena raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he took Emily's phone but realised that he probable didn't want Emily calling the Salvatore Brothers while he was getting changed.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing."Elijah said, sounding annoyed as he held out her phone to her."Answer it, please."Emily sighed, making Elena look at her curiously, because was sure that was one of her twin's sighs of annoyance.

"Stefan-"Emily was cut off by Stefan talking over her and the duo watched as Emily's eyes went wide, seeing as she must not have expected her boyfriend to talk over her."What's wrong?"Emily asked and listened closely to whatever Stefan was saying and seeing the look in her eyes, Elijah stepped forward slightly, his eyes narrowed and Elena pursed her lips."No."Emily breathed out in a gasp, looking horrified."No, no, no, I-Ok, I'll be right there."Elena raised an eyebrow at her Sister as Elijah watched her with narrowed, cold, and hard eyes as she ended the call and put her phone away."Klaus went after Jenna."Emily explained, looking between Elena and Elijah, but looked at Elena mostly as she said that."I have to go to her."Now she was looking at Elijah when she said that.

"I'm afraid that wasn't apart of the day's arrangement."Elijah stated coldly.

"She's my Family, Elijah. I have to."Emily said through gritted teeth."I'll be back. You have my word."She added.

Elena was surprised that she'd talk to Elijah like that and made her wonder where her Sister's sudden backbone came from, seeing as she never used on the Salvatore Brothers, yet she'd use it on an Original, one of the most strongest Vampires in history. She must be mad.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."Elijah retorted, knowing that he couldn't trust a thing Emily says when she gives her word, not after she Daggered him.

And it looked like she understood that."Thank you."Emily said after a moment before looking at Elena, who just looked at her emotionlessly like she couldn't care less what happens to her Sister or their Aunt.

Frowning, Emily turned on her heels and took off, knowing that Jenna needed her. Once she was gone, the duo turned to each other and Elijah looked at her questionably, wondering why she wasn't going with Emily to check up on their Aunt.

"You're not going with her to see if your Aunt is ok?"Elijah asked, wondering what had happened since he had been, for lack of better terms, asleep.

"If Klaus came after her and told her what I think he told her, then I don't have to worry."Elijah raised an eyebrow."I already told her everything, and she's most likely just playing her part as confused, naive, and terrified Jenna."

"I see."Was all that Elijah could say to that."You said that you saw Katerina?"Elijah asked Elena, his tone telling her that he wasn't pleased.

"I did."Elena said seriously."Elijah, I need you to do something for me."Elijah's eyes narrowed but he silently told her to go on."Please don't hurt or hunt Katherine, please."Elena pleaded at seeing Elijah give her a stoic look."Please, Elijah, she's the only one, before you that is, that has ever actually cared about me and I know you think that's not true, but it is."

Elijah stared at her with his stoic mask on. He was reluctant to do as Elena asked. He had been hunting Katerina for five hundred years and he had her, or rather Klaus now had her, and was most likely making her suffer like they had planned.

"I give you my word that I won't hurt her or go after her, but I can not speak for my Brother."Elijah said and Elena sighed in relief.

"Thank you!"Elena said gratefully and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. This surprised Elijah but none the less, he hugged her back."And you don't need to worry about Klaus. I already helped Katherine by giving her some Vervain."Elena explained as she pulled away and looked up at him, smiling happily and giggled at Elijah's flabbergasted look."We should head back inside."Elena said and Elijah nodded in agreement, still flabbergasted at the fact that Elena was able to sneak her own Ancestor some Vervain, and followed her back inside the Lockwood's Estate.

Elena had sat back down on the couch while Elijah stood by the fireplace again, only this time, he had a glass of champagne. Elena, out of boredom, was talking about the Universities she was interested in and Elijah was making some suggestions.

He noticed that some of the Universities that she had chosen had something to do with Art. This was how Emily found them when she came back. She frowned at hearing some of the Universities, as they were out of Mystic Falls, out of Virginia.

"Welcome back."Elijah greeted Emily while Elena just nodded to her.

"Tell me."Emily said as she took off her jacket."What is Klaus's Curse?"She threw her jacket on the coffee table and crossed her arms, looking between them.

"Please."Elijah gestured to the couch. Emily sighed but sat down."You know, my Family was quite close."Elijah stated as he sat down opposite Emily while Elena stood up, not wanting to be near her twin and as she went to go stand behind Elijah's chair, the Vampire grabbed her by wrapping his arm around her waist."But Klaus and my Father did not get on too well."Elena nearly let out a squeal when Elijah pulled her into his lap."When we became Vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my Father's son. My Mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different Bloodline."Emily glanced away, thinking over Elijah's cryptic wording and Elena could practically see the gears in her twin's head trying to work out what Elijah was trying to tell her."Because when my Father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my Mother's Lover and his entire Family, not realising, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?"Emily echoed, speaking for the first time since Elijah explained his cryptic story.

"The Vampires and the Werewolves."Elena and Elijah said in unison, causing Emily to look at her, eyes wide.

"So Klaus' real Father was from a Werewolf Bloodline?"Emily asked slowly, as if she wasn't sure of herself."So what does that make Klaus? A Werewolf or Vampire?"

"He's both."Elijah said while Elena watched her twin's reaction and wasn't surprised by the dumbfounded look that appeared on Emily's face."A Hybrid would be deadlier then any Werewolf or Vampire."Elijah stated, taking no notice of the look on Emily's face as he looked at down at Elena."Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the Witches, the Servants of Nature, saw to it"Elijah looked back up at Emily."that my Brother's Werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the Curse Klaus wants to break?"Emily asked, looking at Elena for confirmation and Elena, seeing the look on Emily's face, nodded.

"He wants to trigger that part of that's Werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race, endangering not just Vampires but everyone."Elijah explained.

"But you helped him."Emily stated.

"I helped him because I loved him, just like Elena helped you because she loved you."Elijah retorted and Emily visibly flinched."That's changed now. He must die."

"We have the Dagger."Emily said eagerly."We can stop him."

"When a Werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals."Elijah was quick to shoot down Emily's idea."An Original can't be killed by anything but White Oak Ash on a silver Dagger."Any sort of hope that had filled Emily's eyes had disappeared at Elijah's truthful words."So you see the conundrum? That Dagger does not work."

"What are you saying? Klaus can't be killed?"Emily exclaimed, eyes wide.

"That exactly what he's saying, but..."Elena said with a roll of her eyes as she trailed off.

"There's one way to kill any Supernatural Species."Elijah finished off Elena's sentence."At the hands of the Servants of Nature themselves."

Emily looked between them."A Witch."Emily stated knowingly."If they can Channel that much power."Emily sighed softly."But it would kill them."

"The Curse must be broken during the Full Moon, when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable."Elijah stated."A Witch with enough power can kill Klaus."Elijah looked back down at Elena as he said this and she looked up at him, knowing that she was powerful, but not that powerful, not until Emily dies.

"What if I told you that I knew a Witch that could Channel that much power?"Emily asked and Elijah tensed, his hold on Elena tightening but Emily didn't notice.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know."Elijah said and told Emily about the potion he had a Witch make for Katherine five hundred years ago.

"So it's true."Emily said, eyes wide as she looked at Elena."You found a way to save the life of the Doppelganger?"Emily's words were directed to Elijah but she was still looking at her twin, who glared when she realised that Emily and everyone else thought that she had been lying to get Elijah back.

"Yes, Emily. I did."Elijah said as Elena continued glaring at her twin."Unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first."He said as he picked up Emily's jacket and handed it over to her."I believe you already know how that played out."He stated.

"You cared about her, didn't you?"Emily asked, suddenly worried for Elena and Elijah noticed it right away.

"Yes, I cared about her, but I didn't love her."Elijah said as he let go of Elena, who got off his lap and he stood, causing Emily to do the same. Emily watched as Elijah took Elena's hand in his and walked out of the room and the Estate altogether, frowning slightly.


	21. The Birthmark & The Mikaelson Siblings

The trio came into the Boarding House and headed straight to the living room, where they heard fighting."Stop."Emily exclaimed in a firm and furious voice.

The trio watched as the Brothers stopped fighting and turned to see not only Emily and Elijah in the doorway, but Elena as well. Stefan looked away in shame at having Emily, who was looking between him and Damon with unreadable eyes, see him and Damon like this.

"Now you've invited him in?"Damon snapped at Emily."And you somehow managed to bring your evil twin back?"He added and Elena pursed her lips into a frown.

"It's thanks to my Sister that Elijah and I renewed the terms of our deal."Emily said, surprising Elena and Elijah that she wasn't taking the full credit.

"Really?"Damon retorted sarcastically.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands."Elijah spoke up and they looked at him with a look that said there has to be a catch."I only ask for one thing in return."Elijah looked between the Brothers.

"What?"Damon questioned him warily.

"An apology."Elijah stated coolly.

"A what?"Damon asked, looking as if he didn't even know what the word apology means, while Stefan raised an eyebrow at Elijah before the Brothers shared a look.

Stefan sighed before he walked over to the trio."I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death."Stefan said honestly."I was protecting Emily."Emily smiled at Stefan while Damon looked at him in disgust for practically bowing down to the older Vampire."I will always protect Emily."Stefan vowed.

"I understand."Elijah said before everyone turned their attention on Damon and Emily lost her smile while Elena rolled her eyes, knowing what Damon was about to do when they saw him shaking his head.

"The Sacrifice is going to happen, Damon."Emily said firmly."Bonnie will kill Klaus without hurting herself"Emily looked at Elijah and Elena."and Elijah knows how to save my life."Emily seemed a little smug at that."I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?"Damon asked softly and Elena's eyes narrowed at the look on his face.

"It is."Elijah stated, watching Damon closely.

"And you're trusting him and your evil Sister?"Damon spat, keeping his gaze still on Emily.

"I am."Emily said."And Elena is not evil just because she cares about Elijah."Elena was, once again, surprised that her younger Sister was defending her.

"You can all go to hell."Damon said seriously, angrily, and coldly. The group watched as the blue eyed Vampire stormed out of the room.

"He's angry with me right now."Stefan spoke up, looking back at the trio."But he'll come around."

"Perhaps."Elijah said and Elena scoffed, causing everyone to look at her.

"You seriously believe your dick of a Brother will come around and give Elijah an apology?"Elena said, looking back at Stefan, who winced, realising he needed to apologise to Elena as well."Your Brother, Stefan, incapable doing something decent, unless it benefits only him."

"Elena, I-Save it. I don't want some crappy apology."Elena cut Stefan off sharply, and shook her head.

"I believe it's time we left, seeing as it's getting late."Elijah mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear him. Emily frowned, wishing her Sister would stay at the Boarding House but knew better then to ask her to stay under the same roof as Damon, and she and Stefan watched as the duo left.

* * *

When they got back to Elijah's, he wasn't surprised to find that Elena had moved in. To be completely honest, he was inwardly pleased with the fact that she had moved in. After preparing dinner, Elijah came into the bedroom to tell Elena, who just had a shower, that dinner was ready, only to freeze at seeing her upper body of her backside, which was naked.

But that wasn't the reason why he had froze in the doorway. It was what was on her right shoulder that made him freeze. What could be considered an unusual and interesting looking birthmark to Humans, was what the Supernatural, mainly the Werewolves, considered the birthmark of a royal Wolf.

As if she could sense someone watching her, Elena looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened."Elijah!"Elena exclaimed in shock and grabbed her towel to cover herself, and had effectively snapped Elijah out of his paralysed state.

"My apologises, I thought you would have been dressed by now..."Elijah trailed off and watched, slightly amused as Elena grabbed her shirt and bra and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her."Elena?"Elijah called out questionably to the Witch.

"Yeah?"Elena, who was leaning against the door with her heart pounding in her chest, answered questionably.

That mark on your shoulder..."Elijah trailed off, wondering how he was going to tell her.

"It's a Birthmark."Elena answered as she started to calm down and put on the rest of her clothes."Emily has the exact same one on hers as well, so I guess it's a Doppelganger thing."Elena said as she walked over to where her hairbrush was on the basin and started to bush her hair.

"It's not."Elena paused mid brush and turned to the still closed door. Raising her hand, she flicked her wrist and the door opened. Elijah, upon seeing the door open, sped into the bathroom and looked at Elena, who looked up at him in confusion."It's not a Doppelganger thing as you like to put it, Lovely."Elijah stated as he took the brush from Elena and made her turn around."I've seen it before."Elena went to say something as Elijah started to gently comb her hair but he quickly continued."On a Werewolf."Elena snapped her mouth shut and looked at Elijah's eyes through the mirror with her own wide eyes.

"What?"Elena exclaimed softly."Where? What Werewolf?"Elena asked as Elijah paused, his eyes looking distant, sad, and longing.

"Louisiana. A Werewolf Queen, if I remember correctly, was one of Niklaus' partners."Elijah said softly."This mark"Elijah put down her brush and shifted her shirt enough to reveal the mark on her shoulder and gently caressed it."was on that Queen and a handful of other Werewolves from the Clan known as the Crescents. A rather large Pack, if I recall correctly."Elijah explained.

"So I'm a... Untriggered Werewolf Witch Hybrid, with Phoenix like Immortality that I haven't awoken?"Elena asked, eyes wide and Elijah nodded."And my Sister is an Untriggered Werewolf as well..."Elena's eyes suddenly narrowed."We can't tell her."

"That's fine with me. We need her to be Human."Elijah agreed easily."Now, shall we have dinner before it gets cold?"Elena grinned and nodded in agreement.

They headed downstairs, and Elijah, being the gentleman he is, pulled Elena's chair out for her and when she was seated, he pushed her in before sitting down himself and they started eating.

"So, earlier today, you said your Mother bored eight children? Yet, there are only six Originals?"Elena asked curiously and Elijah smiled bitterly."I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."Elena added, seeing the look on Elijah's face.

"No, it's alright."Elijah said, smiling at Elena's compassionate attitude. How anyone could not fall for someone as kind and compassionate, yet witty and sarcastic as Elena, and go for her twin, was beyond Elijah."But yes, my Mother bore eight children, however, two of my Siblings died. Before me, there was my older Siblings, Freya and Finn, followed by me, Niklaus, Kol, Aaliyah, Rebekah, and Henrik."Elijah said, eyes filled with sadness and his smile was bitter again."Freya, died of plague before I was born, and her death is what led my Family to leaving the Old World and going to the New World. And Henrik's death is what led to my Siblings and I becoming Immortal, along with the creation of Vampires."Elena stared at Elijah, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."Elena said weakly and started to play with her food.

"No, it's fine. It's actually nice to speak of them every once in a while."Elijah said, smiling back at her.

"What were they like?"Elena asked, suddenly curious again and Elijah's smile widened.

"We were happy."Elijah stated, remembering some fond memories."Niklaus and I would train with swords, or rather fool around, entertaining Henrik and Rebekah."His smile became grim again for a second."Finn, Kol, and Aaliyah mainly studied Magic with our Mother and our Mother's Mentor and friend, Ayana."Elena smiled before she grimaced.

"When a Witch or Warlock gets turned into a Vampire, they lose their Magic, don't they?"Elena asked softly, although she already knew the answer, and Elijah nodded curtly.

"Yes, while we all had Magic, except for Niklaus who didn't, Rebekah, Henrik, and I were never interested, we never tapped into our powers like Aaliyah, Finn, and Kol did."Elijah stated and frowned."Kol and Finn lost their Magic, their connection to Nature. Aaliyah, however, didn't."Elena's eyes widened at this."Aaliyah was a Siphoner Witch."Elena went pale."A good Siphoner."Elijah added at seeing Elena pale at the mention of the word, Siphoner."She was able to keep her Magic and became the first Hybrid of her kind, a Witchpire."Elijah explained and Elena stared at him, eyes wide."You know, Elena, you and Aaliyah would have gotten along rather well."He stated and Elena raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to go on."Aaliyah was good friends with Tatia, the first Petrova Doppelganger, and she was also friends with Katerina before she ran. I have a feeling that if she was here, she'd take a quick liking to you."A blush formed on Elena's cheeks and she smiled gently.

"What was she like?"Elena asked, interested in the Witchpire Hybrid.

"She was almost like you. Kind, sweet, compassionate, yet also had the wits to go with her beauty, along with her sarcastic remarks. She and Kol loved to play pranks. The two of them were known as the Devils of the Village for their pranks."Elijah said fondly.

"Where is Aaliyah? For the better question, you've been using past tense, why?"Elena asked, frowning and Elijah sighed softly. He had hoped that Elena wouldn't ask the question he didn't want to answer, but would. He'd never lie to her."What happened to the rest of your Siblings, Elijah?"

"Niklaus happened."Elijah said in a gruff voice and Elena's eyebrows narrowed in confusion."He Daggered our Siblings and buried them at sea."

Elena's eyes widened and she pursed her lips into a frown."That's the reason you want revenge on Klaus. He buried your Siblings at sea, so in a way, them being Daggered and at sea means that they're dead. Right?"Elijah nodded gravely."Are you sure?"Elena suddenly asked and Elijah's eyebrow shot up."I mean, I say I hate my Siblings and that I did say some cruel things to them, but mainly, it was to get them to leave me alone. What if Klaus was doing that with you?"

"Are you saying that there's a possibility that my Siblings aren't at the bottom of the ocean?"Elijah asked warily, yet hopefully.

* * *

**Hi guys/girls, so godric777 & I have decided to add an OC named Aaliyah 'Liah' Mikaelson, twin sister of Kol, and first Witchpire Hybrid and face claim is Lucy Hale!**


	22. They're Alive

"Well, have you ever tried Locating them?"Elena asked, looking at Elijah. The two had stopped eating after Elena started wondering if Elijah's Sibling were at the bottom of the sea floor.

"I haven't."Elijah said calmly and Elena nodded in understanding.

What would even be the point of doing a Locator Spell to begin with if his Siblings were at the bottom of the sea floor. While it wouldn't give him their exact location, because the ocean blocks where they are, so how would he get them out if he did manage to find them? Vampires didn't need air to survive but that didn't mean the coldest of waters don't affect their bodies.

"There's this Spell that Grams taught me."Elena spoke up after a few minutes of thinking."It's like a Locator Spell, except I don't need to use blood. I just have to use a personal Item. To be perfectly honest, it's like looking for a link, a connection, or something."Elena shrugged weakly.

"But will it find my Siblings?"Elijah asked seriously.

"Yes and no. It finds them, but it won't give me an exact location."Elena explained at Elijah's confused look."I think the Dagger would be the best object to use..."The Witch trailed off thoughtfully but seemed to believe that the Dagger would be the best thing to use."Do you want to do it now?"Elijah glanced down at his dinner then at Elena.

"Only if you've finished."Elijah gestured to the remains of her dinner.

"I'm full."Elena said, ready to do the Spell.

"You go get everything you need ready for the Spell, I'll clean up."Elijah stated.

Elena nodded and headed upstairs to grab everything she needed, including the Dagger that Elijah put in his desk drawer. Heading back downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the counter with Elijah standing opposite her.

He watched as she set the two candles out in front of her and lit them with her Magic."**_Phasmatos Tribum,_**"Elena started to chant, closing her eyes as she held the Dagger horizontally, on the palms of her hands."**_Nas Ex Veras,_**"The Dagger started to glow softly."**_Sequitas Sanguinem._**"Instead of seeing anything, not even any water from the Spell's affects of normally seeing a vision, Elena felt a weak Cloaking Spell."They're Cloaked."Elena said as she opened her eyes and looked up at Elijah as the candles went out."But I don't think they're at the bottom of the ocean."Elena added when she saw Elijah frown and put down the Dagger.

At hearing that Elijah smiled hopefully and gratefully as he leaned across the counter and kissed her gently on the lips in thanks for putting his mind in semi-peace. Pulling away, Elena suddenly looked thoughtful.

"What is it?"Elijah asked softly as Elena stood up and he appeared in front of her.

"They're alive, Elijah."Elijah's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips."And I know how much your word means to you but I would understand if you chose not to go through with killing Klaus... Because at the end of the day, he's still your Brother, not matter what."

A soft sigh left Elijah's lips and he leaned his forehead against Elena's."My Brother is a lot of things, my Lovely Elena."Elijah mumbled and suddenly looked thoughtful."I won't go back on my word to not hand over the Elixir to your Sister, but I never promised anyone I would kill Niklaus after they killed me."

"So what are you gonna do?"Elena asked, frowning.

"Test him."

"How?"

"I could prepare myself to rip his heart out and if I'm correct, Niklaus' need for self preservation will appear and he will tell me the truth."

* * *

The next morning, Elena found herself sitting in a seat opposite her twin and Stefan while Elijah stood by her side and Damon was nowhere to be seen, unsurprisingly since he acted like a jerk the other day.

"Tonight is a Full Moon."Elijah stated."We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the Curse."

"Emily said that the Sun and Moon Curse is fake."Stefan stated."That it's actually just a Curse placed on Klaus."He stated questionably.

"Klaus is a Vampire born of a Werewolf Bloodline."Elijah answered."The Curse has kept his Werewolf aspect from manifesting."Elijah explained."But if he breaks it, he'll be a true Hybrid."He added in a calm but serious voice causing Emily to sigh and Stefan to nod.

"Then why are we letting him break the Curse?"Damon asked as he walked into the room and Elena rolled her eyes as she glanced at him."We can kill him today."Damon stated arrogantly.

"Or we get our selves killed today, but if you want to kill yourself Damon be my guest."Elena retorted, causing Damon to sneer at her.

"With Bonnie."Damon stated as if Bonnie was the answer to everything."And your Witchy Twin Sister."Damon gestured to Elena, who crossed her arms and frowned while Elijah shifted, unnoticeable, slightly on the heels of his feet, his stance becoming protective without anyone noticing."She's on the same level as Bonnie."Damon added and Elena scoffed.

"Damon."Stefan hissed out.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."Emily said, not wanting her best friend to die because of her."And there is no way my Sister is using that much power either, she could die as well."

"I'll write them a great eulogy."Damon retorted.

"No thanks, I rather have Caroline do that. At least she wouldn't mess it up."Elena grumbled and Damon glared at her.

"It's not an option, Damon."Emily spoke up sharply. Her tone told Damon that this was her final decision and to drop the idea, causing him to glare at her.

"All right, how do we break this Curse?"Stefan decided to ask the question no one wanted the answers to or to answer said question.

"The Ritual itself is relatively straightforward."Elijah answered."The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The Moonstone."

"A Witch will Channel the power of the Full Moon to release the Spell that's bound within the Stone."Elijah added."After that, Klaus, being both Werewolf and Vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit in to it?"Emily asked.

"The final part of the Ritual."Elijah stated as Elena got up and grabbed the box Elijah had brought with them."Klaus must drink the blood of the Doppelganger to the point of your death."

"And that's where you come in."Emily stated after Stefan grabbed her hand in his, and Elena opened the box and picked up an ancient looking glass made of china.

"This is an Elixir that I acquired some five hundred years ago for Katerina."Elijah stated as Elena looked Potion over."It possesses Mystical Properties of Resuscitation."He explained coolly.

"So I'll be dead?"Emily asked slowly.

"And then you won't."Elena and Elijah said in unison, making Emily's eyes widen.

"That's your plan?"Damon asked in disbelief as Elena put the Elixir back in it's case."A Magical Witch Potion with no expiration date?"He exclaimed before turning to Emily."You wanna come back to life, what about John's Ring?"He questioned.

"Those Rings only work on Humans."Elijah stated, knowing fully well that the Rings wouldn't work, because Emily, like Elena is an Untriggered Werewolf."A Doppelganger is a Supernatural Occurrence. Odds are the ring won't work."Elena nodded in confirmation when the trio glanced at her.

"I'll take those odds over your Elixir."Damon retorted."Or better yet, why not use Witchy there in the Ritual and you bring her back to life with your Elixir."

"Because Klaus knows that I'm a Witch, remember?"Elena said sarcastically and rolled her eyes."He has Katherine, who has been compelled to tell him everything, so let me ask you this, how do make him believe that I'm my twin, who has long hair, and will never cut it as short as I have cut mine, and will go through with the Ritual?"

Damon openly groaned at her logic and when Stefan and Emily nodded in agreement with her."What if it doesn't work, Emily?"Damon questioned the Human Doppelganger softly.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead."Emily stated and now it was Elena's turn to groan, knowing that was the wrong answer to give, not only Damon, but Stefan as well.

"Wha-?"Damon cut himself off and looked at Stefan, who glanced away, questionably.

"Nicely done, Little Sister."Elena stated coolly after Damon left and Emily sighed.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?"Emily asked."Does he have a Werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this Curse for over a thousand years."Elijah stated."If he doesn't already have a Werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will."Elijah said, looking between them.

After a few minutes, Stefan left to talk to Damon, leaving the trio inside."You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this."Emily stated as she touched the Elixir and started to fidget with it before Elena took it from her, annoyed.

"Why are you?"Elijah asked curiously.

"I'm the key to breaking the Curse."Emily said as if it was obvious."Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's gonna hurt people."Emily looked at Elena as she said that."It's that simple."

"You know there is a possibility this Elixir won't work."Elijah stated."I don't want to mislead you, for the sake of your Sister."He glanced at Elena when he said that.

"I know the chance I'm taking."Emily stated.

"That's great."Elena said sarcastically.

"I don't get you at times, Elena."Elena raised an eyebrow at her twin."You hate me, yet you care about the fact that I'm going to die when you said you'd gladly see me dead by Klaus' hands."

"People say things they don't mean in anger, Emily. I needed Elijah and you killed him. I reacted badly."Elena stated cryptically, causing Emily to frown.

Before Emily could say anything they heard Jenna shout;"Get out."

"Jenna. Jenna."Came Alaric's voice and the trio glanced at one another.

"Get out!"

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, ok?"Jenna holding a crossbow, pointed at Alaric, who was up against the wall, was the scene the group came upon."It's me."

"Stay away from me."Jenna hissed.

"What's going on?"Emily asked warily.

"It's me, Emily. I swear, ok."Alaric said to Emily."He let me go. Klaus let me go."He explained.

"Prove it."Damon stated.

"Ok. Uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in-Ok, it's him."Jenna cut in and Elena grimaced.

"I pity Jeremy."Elena mumbled."By the way, TMI, Alaric. TMI."Alaric blushed in embarrassment as did Jenna.

"Why'd he let you go?"Stefan asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"He wanted me to deliver a message."Alaric said grimly."The Sacrifice happens tonight."Everyone looked at each other before looking at Elijah and Elena, who stared back at them emotionlessly.

After a few minutes, the group returned to the living room, where Elena sat in the armchair with Elijah standing next to her, Stefan was pacing, with his back turned to Emily and Jenna, who were on the couch, in front of Alaric, who was sitting on the couch opposite Jenna and Emily.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?"Stefan asked Alaric, just to be sure.

"No."Alaric said honestly."It's like I blacked out, and woke up three days later."He stated."Katherine was there."He added.

"She's under Compulsion. Damon snuck her some Vervain."Stefan stated."But she can't leave till Klaus tells her she can."

"Where is Damon?"Emily suddenly asked, noticing that Damon wasn't in the room.

"I saw him go upstairs."Jenna spoke up and Emily left to go talk to him.

"So, what else did I do?"Alaric asked, glancing between the three people he knew the most and got a hostile look from Jenna, a shrug from Elena, and a sigh from Stefan.

"It's a long story."Stefan grumbled and started explaining what happened.

He wasn't even half way into explaining what Klaus had done in Alaric's body when he suddenly paused and took off upstairs at Vampire Speed. Jenna, Elena, and Alaric shared a confused look before they got up when they heard the commotion upstairs.

Elijah, meanwhile, knowing Elena could take care of herself around Damon, decided to stay downstairs, seeing as this was something that didn't really concern him unless Elena was involved, which she wasn't directly involved.

"Go, get out of here!"They heard Emily exclaim, her voice shaky and sounding upset.

"What the hell is going on?"Alaric asked as he and Jenna came into the room while Elena decided to hang back in the hallway.

"Get him out of here."Emily said, not looking at Alaric.

"Oh, my god."Jenna said when she saw what was wrong with Stefan and Alaric went to grab Damon but he flinched away when Damon turned his furious gaze on him before leaving.

"Ok, Jenna, in the basement are some blood-bags."Alaric said, turning his attention to Jenna."Go get them now. Go."Jenna ran out of the room and past Damon, who had paused in front of Elena.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?"Elena asked Damon, who stared back at her."The Elixir would have worked. I checked it. But no, you don't trust anything anyone says about this kind of stuff unless you try your way first. It's always gotta be your way, doesn't it, Damon?"Elena snapped at him."Why do you have to be so impulsive-**_HMMH!_**"Elena was cut off by Damon suddenly kissing her on the mouth.


	23. The Eternal Flame

Elena quickly herself out of the one sided kiss and pushed Damon back at the same time before slapping him across the face, watching as his face snapped to the side. He then cried out in pain from the aneurysm that created a searing pain of agony in his head, one large enough to give him a migraine that could last for weeks.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you!?"Elena exclaimed, enraged."Why would you kiss me..."Elena trailed off as she realised why he kissed her."I'm not Emily, Damon, I'm not nor will I ever be a replacement for Emily like you wanted her to be a replacement for Katherine when you met her."Elena stopped the pain in Damon's head and glared at him as he looked back at her, looking upset by her words."I don't love you, I hate you and you know that. I love Elijah and if you ever try to kiss me again, I'll do more then just slap you or give you aneurysm."Elena declared out loud.

Elena watched as Damon stared at her angrily before Vamp-Speeding away before shaking her head and peeked into the room, checking on the group then left to find Elijah and head back to his place.

* * *

Damon stormed into the library, finding Elijah closing the wooden box with the Elixir inside."Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore."Elijah stated coolly."Feeding her Vampire Blood rendered it useless."He explained as Damon poured himself a drink."Tell Emily that her Sister and I will be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."He added before he started to leave the room.

"We both know that Elixir wouldn't have worked anyway."Damon grumbled before tipping his head back and drowned his drink in one go as Elijah paused in the entrance of the room and turned around to stare at Damon.

"The problem, Damon,"Elijah walked back towards Damon."you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything."He came to a stop directly behind the younger Vampire."She'll never forgive you."Damon glanced over his shoulder at Elijah."And never for a Vampire... "Elijah trailed off for a second."It's a very long time."He turned to leave again but paused once more."Oh, and if you ever touch my girl or even look at her with a hint of lust in your eyes ever again, I'll kill you."He added coolly over his shoulder.

However, you could practically hear the icy edge in his voice, along with a dark look in his eyes, as Elena peeked into the room, giving Damon her own cold look before smiling brightly at Elijah. Elena allowed Elijah to put his hand on the small of her back and guide her out of the house.

"He's gonna do something even more stupider."Elena said knowingly once they were in the car.

Once Damon did something stupid, he would do something even worse next and someone ends up getting hurt or worse, killed. Elijah merely hummed in agreement and eyed her.

"Are you alright?"Elijah asked gently.

"Damon kissed me because he wants to use me as a replacement for either Katherine or Emily."Elena said calmly and Elijah's eyes darkened in silent rage.

"Elena, about tonight..."Elijah trailed off, changing the subject.

"You don't want me there."Elena stated knowingly."I know why. Once Emily dies, I'll fall unconscious because the overload of Magic that enters my body to make me Immortal will cause me to be in a lot of pain."Elena explained, although Elijah already knew this from reading about Katherine's Great-Great Grandfather.

Elijah glanced her, noticing how nervous she was and grabbed her hand in his. Bringing said hand up to his lips, he kissed the inside of her wrist and she smiled weakly at him. It wasn't long before they got back to Elijah's place and headed inside.

Elena went to go and make them some tea while Elijah went to put the Elixir away. Just as Elena finished making them some tea, Elijah came back and took one of the cups from her before asking her to follow him to their shared room.

Walking inside the bedroom, Elena raised an eyebrow at Elijah, who simply guided her over to the bed and she sit down as he put his cup down before he went over to where her PJ's, a blue singlet top and a shorts, were stashed and she raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Get changed."Elijah said, holding out her summer PJ's.

"Why?"Elena asked in confusion.

"Just because you will be unconscious to the pain happening to your body, doesn't mean that your body won't be reacting to it."Elijah explained coolly and Elena nodded in understanding.

Putting her own cup down next to Elijah's, she got up and took her clothes from Elijah and left for the bathroom, only to come out wearing her summer PJ's and found the covers drawn back on the bed.

"The Sacrifice won't take place for hours, Elijah."Elena said as she leaned back against the headboard and took small sips of her tea.

"I know but I won't be here with you when it happens."Elijah mumbled as he sat next to her, also drinking his own tea, which he thanked Elena for.

* * *

"I'll be back soon."Elijah mumbled the sun faded to night.

Elena had decided that it was time to lie down after she had started to fidget and was now playing with the hem of the covers that she was lying under. Elijah leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you."Elena mumbled and Elijah smiled against her forehead."Promise you'll come back."

"I promise and I love you too."Elijah mumbled back before he was gone.

As soon as he was gone, Elena closed her eyes, thinking that if she fell asleep, it would be easier for her when the rest of the Petrova Magic entered her body. But she couldn't sleep. Grabbing her phone, she started playing games to distract herself. As more time starting ticking by, the game Elena was playing, disappeared and was replaced by Damon's coming up on the screen.

Sighing in annoyance and silent rage that Elena still held towards Damon for kissing her."What?"Elena growled out.

"_Look, I know you hate me and all that, but I thought you should know something..._"Damon said gently and Elena's eyes narrowed at the gentle tone."_Klaus has Jenna. I'm sorry._"Damon stated before he hung up as Elena sat up, a look of horror in her eyes.

"_No..._"Elena gasped out. Getting out of the bed, Elena darted over to the door, only to run into a powerful Barrier. Eyes wide in shock, Elena backed up and raised her hand against the Barrier."_No, no..._"Elena whispered as she tried to use her Magic to break the Barrier.

Only for her to gasp in pain as she suddenly felt a tidal wave of Ancient Ancestral Magic crash down on her and she fell to the floor. Looking down at her hands, that were against the carpet, her eyes widened at the sight of her hands glowing before it started to disappear, but not completely.

The glow started to look like golden veins or cracked skin, which disappeared, only to for more to appear. Looking over at the mirror in the room, she saw more golden like veins all over her and her eyes were pure amber flames. Getting up on wobbly legs, Elena stumbled back to the bed before she fell unconscious.

* * *

When Elena woke up, everything came racing back and she looked over at the mirror just in time to see her amber flame like eyes disappear and were replaced by her brown eyes. Looking around, she found Elijah nowhere in sight. Getting out of the bed, Elena headed over to the door, and hesitantly held her hand out against the door, only to find the Barrier gone.

Elena hurried down stairs, only to find no Elijah waiting for her anywhere downstairs. Frowning, Elena headed back upstairs and grabbed her phone, turning it on, pausing at seeing the date on her phone before shaking her head and called Elijah's phone, only to frown when she got voicemail. Sighing, Elena called the only other person she actually liked these days. Caroline.

"_Oh my god, Elena, where are you? Where have you been!? It's been three days!_"Caroline exclaimed the moment she saw Elena's name pop up on her phone screen and quickly answered.

"I know. It's a long story. What happened? Damon called and he said that Klaus took Jenna three days ago."Elena stated, hoping that what she had been told wasn't true but Caroline's answer confirmed the truth.

"_Elena, I'm so sorry._"Was all that Caroline could say and Elena fell back on the bed, staring numbly at the wall in front of her."_There's more. Emily's alive but she's not a Vampire. She's still Human._"Caroline added, bringing Elena out of her numb state.

"What? How is that possible?"Elena asked, confused.

"_John, he sacrificed himself through some Spell so that Emily could live. Uh, and Stefan's gone. He left with Klaus to save Damon, who got bitten by Tyler._"Caroline explained and Elena gulped.

"And Elijah?"Elena asked questionably.

"_I think he's gone with them. I'm sorry, Elena._"Caroline said, sounding regretful and remorseful.

"I see."Elena mumbled."Thank you for explaining everything Caroline."

"_You should really call Emily and Jeremy._"Elena sighed and just by doing that, Caroline could tell that the Gilbert Siblings were still at odds."_They're worried about you._"

"No, I don't want to talk to them. Goodbye, Caroline."Elena said and quickly hung up before Caroline could say anything more.

Elena got up and looked around before nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard a knock on her door. Grabbing a robe, Elena headed downstairs and walked over to the door quietly and peeked through the peephole on the door and was surprised to find a familiar face.

"Hello, my sweet Zornitsa."Katherine said the moment Elena opened the door."Cute robe. Love the hair."Elena's eyebrow shot up before she raised her hand to her hair and was shocked when she ran her hand through her hair to find out how long it was."Wanna go on a road trip?"She asked, smirking."Oh and how are you feeling? Powerful? Immortal?"

"I'm fine and why do you wanna go on a road trip?"

"To reunite you with Elijah of course."

"So he did go with Klaus."

"Not willingly."Elena raised an eyebrow at her."Klaus Daggered him."Elena's shoulders sagged in relief and but her eyes glowed in rage for a few seconds."Wow, now I know when you're mad."Katherine muttered under her breath."Come on, go get changed and pack quickly."Katherine demanded and Elena smiled before she ran off and did as she was told before coming back."Let's go get your man back."Katherine cheered and grabbed Elena by the hand, dragging her out of the house, which Elena quickly locked before the Vampire Doppelganger could completely drag her to the car.

"He's not my..."Elena trailed off as Katherine looked back at her with a look that said he is totally your man."Fine, he's my man."Elena said blushing brightly.


End file.
